Mending Fences
by dimples33
Summary: Rick Grimes a disgraced undercover cop is recently released from a 3yr jail sentence for negligent homicide of a fellow cop on a buss gone horribly wrong. Now he is trying to get back on track and in the good graces of his estranged wife and make his family whole again. Will past decisions or future situations derail him or will they overcome as a strong family unit? AU, no walkers
1. Chapter 1

**Mending Fences - Chapter 1: "Home"**

The woman looked at the dozen of messages on scraps of paper next to the phone. She picked them up and briefly glancing through them she tore them in half and threw them in the bin. She was staring at the phone waiting for the dreaded phone call. Exactly 30 seconds later, it rang. She picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello."

The voice spoke.

"This is she."

"Collect call for you."

She paused abit.

"I'll accept."

The woman listened on the phone for a minute, nodding periodically.

"What time?"

The woman nodded.

"Ok."

She hung up and looked at her watch. She has about thirty five minutes to reach her destination. Grabbing her car keys she shouted out.

"I'm going out. I'll be back in two hours or so."

"Ok! Be careful!" A voice called out from upstairs. The woman smiled as she grabbed her purse and slipped out the door.*************

She drove at a reasonable speed and enjoyed the breeze on her face. She had been out there a couple of times before so she knew which way was the quickest but today she decided to take the long, scenic route around. She was strangely calm on her way up knowing the situation is about to be much more complicated than it already is.

Fifty five minutes later she drove up to a large, heavily guarded steel gate. She gave them her ID and they checked their logs at the guard booth. Soon she was driving into the compound of the building. She parked and getting out of her car the first thing that greeted her was a large aluminum sign marked:

"Welcome to Saint Peytonville State Penitentiary."

She steadied her legs and walked in.*********

She was finally at the last checkpoint inside. She almost jumped out of her skin when the second gate closed behind her automatically opening the third one infront of her. She hasn't come here long enough to get used to the sound of rough crude heavy steel rubbing and caressing each other.

The heavy set security woman at the window gave her a critical look up and down while she examine the items of a medium side paper bag. She threw its contents out on the counter between them and looked to her for confirmation.

She didn't hear when the security asked her to make a verbal confirmation as her eyes had glued itself to a gold wedding band plainly visible. She could see tiny writings engraved on the inside. Her heart leaped briefly when she remembered the words written there and the meaning it holds.

"Miss?!"

The woman semi shouted at her visibly annoyed, causing her neck to jerk painfully upward.

"What?"

"Are these the correct contents of this bag?"

"Yes."

The security pushed the empty bag at her, clearly indicating that she was the one to put back the items in the bag herself. She said nothing as she took the bag from impatient hands.************

She was getting restless, as she had been waiting for about 15 minutes now. The hall in which she was standing was dreary, dark and cold. She just can't believe people actually survive in this place..she sure as hell couldn't.

She crushed her body against the wall as two officers passed next to her with a man screaming at the top of his lungs. As the officers waited for the gate to be opened the man raped her with his eyes, smiled and winked at her. Seeing this, one of the officers twisted the man's arm.

"You better enjoy the view convict because it will be your last for a long long time!"

The man began cursing and screaming again when the gate started to open. She was so affixed on the man as the officers dragged him on the ground deeper into the abyss that it was only when she saw a familiar pair of bowed legs that had come within view that she realized that she was briefly lost in thought.

Her eyes travelled slowly up the sexy members in the washed out pair of jeans straight up to a rugged chest in a fitted white T-shirt. Continuing up, her eyes glided over a strong Adam's apple, then to a low salt and pepper stubble on a well defined chin and jaw.

As if controlled by an external force her eyes rushed up quickly to rest on the most enchanting pair of eyes she had ever seen still to this day. Its blue hue pierced into her so violently..so suddenly that her breath quicken causing her to gasp..a lump forming in her throat. The object of this reaction was clearly pleased and amused as a small smile escaped his pink lips.

She became annoyed at herself for what he saw...her reaction. She now reeked of embarrassment. Grabbing the paper bag she turned her back to him and waited for the gate to open. He walked up and stood barely inches behind her. She could smell him...after all this time in here he still smelled like him. She missed that smell.

His intoxicating fragrance was still ever so strong and her knees threatened to betray her by giving out. The gate was slowly beginning to open when suddenly, she felt his body gently pressed up against her. In her mind..she was still pissed off at him but her body had other ideas.

The contact, although through fabric set her nerve ending on fire. She loves what his body does to hers..what he does to her when he is near but right now he doesn't have that right. When the opportunity presented itself she squeezed herself through the available gate opening to get away from this torture.************

Keeping up pace with his target along the long hallway, the man kept his eyes glued to the well rounded posterior attached to beautifully swaying hips on a pair of long toned legs. He missed this sight... that butt..nibbling on it, smacking it. He missed those hips and how broad they get when preparing for another addition to their family and he missed those legs...how they willing spread when his face is buried between them.

He chuckled to himself..he missed a lot of things but most of all he missed _her!_ He missed talking and laughing and even arguing with her...the good and the bad. He missed his family and the life they had built until he f*cked it up. Three years may seem like a long time to be away from your family..especially in a place like this but compared to what they had….no have, three years in nothing.

He will not let three years unravel all that they have achieved...or erase all what they meant to each other as if nothing mattered. It matters to him...greatly and if he knows this woman as well as he does….it matters to her too.************

She could feel his eyes on her..probing her as they drove home in silence. She glanced at her ringing cell phone and quickly pulled aside on the shoulder of the road. She answered and heard the commotion in the background.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Judith and Logan are fighting over the TV remote again!"

She sighed as frustration creeped up in her face.

"Put them on!"

Seconds later he heard a young voice.

"Mom! Judith's hugging the remote!"

"What did I say about the remote and sharing?"

"But mom!"

"Don't 'but mom' me! Both of you...go to your time out corners! Now!"

Crying can be heard in the background.

"Where are they?"

"In their corners." the voice giggled.

"Good."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way. Do you need anything?" There was voices talking briefly in the background.

"Bring milk, eggs and some blueberries. Want to try out this new recipe I saw on the internet."

"Ok."************

In the grocery store he walked behind her dutifully. She had asked him if he was staying in the car or coming inside. He was surprised that she even asked given the cool reception he has been receiving whole evening. He said that he will go with her and he swore he saw a smile tugged at her lips. ' _Was this a good sign..an olive branch being extended to him already?'_ He could only hope and pray that it was.

She had picked up a few extra things and the basket was getting heavy. He took the basket without asking permission and he didn't get any resistance from her either. This is a good start. In the checkout line next to them, a young blonde woman looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back for politeness but the young woman was not being too subtle in her tactics. He kept his eyes glued to the basket infront of him as money was being handed in to the cashier to pay for their goods. He step closer to his companion.

"Hi!" The woman said across to him.

He looked up and saw the most possessive and dangerous set of eyes ever shooting daggers at the woman across from them. He turned and saw the blonde stiffened and staring straight ahead. His heart skipped a beat when she now stepped closer to him, publicly claiming him as hers and hers only. There is still hope.**********

It was late evening when they pulled up in the driveway and parked next to the mailbox marked 'Grimes Residence'. He took the groceries from the back and followed her to the door. He was so nervous all of a sudden..and fearful of the unknown and what to expect. She was about to open the door when it cautiously opened.

"Dad?!"

That word triggered an avalanche as other voices came bellowing out.

"Daddy!"

He put down the groceries and stretched out his arms, tears springing to his face. They were so young when he was sent away and although they would visit, one of his greatest fears is that they would have forgotten him. He wrapped his arms around them as tightly as he could. He was home.***********

The night quickly rolled up on them and he could smell that dinner was already in the works. The aroma filled the house. The warm sprays from the shower soothed him as well as the laughter and screaming emanating from downstairs. How he longed to hear noise from his family..this kind of noise.

He came out of the shower naked to see that a towel and clothes was laid neatly on the bed for him. He smiled. ' _Baby steps..at least she is trying to reach out despite everything that has happened.'_ There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said covering up quickly.

He was taken aback and slightly disappointed that it was her..that she actually knocked to enter their own bedroom. He tried not to read too much into it but it still stung him emotionally. She blushed away from his wet, naked chest and her eyes involuntarily landed on his center bulge. Staring for a couple seconds, she cleared her throat and looked up him heavily flushed.

"Dinner is ready. Everyone's here."

He smiled at her and surprisingly...she smiled back.

"Ok."***********

He carefully dressed and looked in the mirror. There was one thing still missing though. Emptying the contents of the brown paper bag...he found what he was looking for. Picking it up he slipped it on his left finger. Perfect. *********

The dinner table was noisy to say the least but it didn't bother him at all. He looked around at his brood proudly… His 15 year old son Carl and 13 year old daughter Sophia sat on his right. On his left was his 10 year old son Andre, 7 year old daughter Judith and 6 year old son Logan. It felt so good to be around them...near them...be able to touch them free from metal bars separating them.

Finally he looked at the woman who made this family life happen...the woman who gave birth to all these precious joys in his life, his beautiful wife of 16 years Michonne Benjamin-Grimes. She too was looking at him as she sat at the opposite end of the dinner table. He twiddled his wedding ring. He knows he has a lot to make up for. It's time to start mending fences.************


	2. Chapter 2

**Mending Fences - Chapter 2: "The Beginning"**

The dining area was loud. In addition to half eaten food on plates on the table, Andre, Judith and Logan crowded around Rick. They had minutes before rushed upstairs and brought down recent school projects and scattered them on the table.

They each were actively trying to compete for their father's attention and Rick loved it as he was trying to divide his attention between the three of them as best as he can.

Rick looked up briefly and caught Michonne smiling and he smiled at her. Carl and Sophia complained loudly of the noise and the crowd at the table as they were trying to finish their dinner. Judith pulled Rick's hand.

"Come daddy!"

She literally dragged him into the living room with Andre and Logan in tow with their projects in hand. She sat him on the floor and then rushed back to the dining table to collect her projects.

All this flurry of activity brought a smile to Michonne's face and joy in her heart. She saw when Rick looked up at her among the chatter. She gently touched Sophia's arm.

"Help me clear the table...both of you."

Sophia punched Carl to get his attention because he had put on his headphones to drown out his younger siblings babbling.

"Mom needs us to help clear the table."

Carl rolled his eyes and they both got up. Michonne had already begun moving plates from the table to the sink. The three of them formed a chain from the table to the sink and in a couple of minutes the table was completely cleared...minus a few projects from Judith and Logan. Rick had turned around and saw when the others began clearing the table. He rose up to help but Judith and Logan pushed him back down on the floor.

"No daddy! Carl and Sophia will help mummy!" Logan pleaded.

"I heard that!"

Sophia answered back and Logan stuck his tongue out to his big sister. Sophia has quietly slipped away and had gone upstairs leaving Carl to help their mother with the dishes. The phone began ringing and Andre who was nearest answered.

"Mom! It's Kevin. He wants to come over to spend the night. Can he? Pleaseeee!"

Kevin was Andre's best friend who lived five houses down. She raised her hand in defeat. It was Friday night and it was their weekly ritual.

"Mom said it was ok. Don't forget to bring….."

Andre began rattling off the various names of PlayStation to his friend. A minute later, he rushed past them up the stairs to his room. Now that Kevin is coming over, Logan is going to have to sleep with Carl tonight.

As Michonne washed the plates and handed them to Carl to rinse and dry she observed her son. He had a cool reception to his father being home. She knows Carl loves his father to death but at age 12 and as the eldest child he was able to understand the full gravity and rigor of the investigation, Rick's trial and his sentencing.

However the real toll of the situation came to a head about two weeks after Rick's began his sentencing.***************

 _ **Three years ago….**_

Michonne was at the kitchen counter preparing vegetables for the night's dinner when Carl walked in, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Mom."

She looked up and was instantly horrified by Carl's left black and blue eye. It was swollen shut. She immediately rushed over to him and cradled his face in her palms.

"Oh my god! What happened?!"

She was damn near hysterical by then as she examined his eye. He was hesitant to answer her.

"What…..happened?!"

"I got into a fight in school today."

"Carl!"

"What was I supposed to do mom?! He was calling dad a murderer! I wasn't gonna let him get away with that! I told him to take it back but he didn't! So…."

Michonne grabbed her son firmly at the shoulders.

"What did you do?"

"I punched him in the face and knocked out a tooth."

"Carl!"

"His friends jumped in and beat me up. The principal and another teacher broke us up."

Michonne looked at her son, his eyes casted downwards. She left him and seconds later returned with the first aid kit. As a former nurse she quickly and efficiently attended to his swollen eye.

"Look at me!"

Carl slowly casted his one good eye up to his mother. She hugged him and he buried his face in her chest.

"I know that this is hard with your father being gone but it is for a little while. But you can't go around hitting people...no matter what they say about you or us. Your daddy loves us."

She tilt his face to look into his eyes.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes..but there is something else I need to tell you."

Michonne watched in dread as Carl pulled out a letter from his bag and handed it to her. As she opened it, the word 'Suspension' jumped out at her.

She looked at her son. That day she grounded Carl for one week...the duration of his suspension from school. Later that night she cried in her bedroom, holding the suspension letter in hand.*************

After washing the dishes and Carl went up to his room, Michonne went into the living room and stood at the entrance way looking at her two youngest and their father. Judith was four and Logan three when Rick started serving his sentence.

They were so young and had no clue that the next three years of their lives was going to be a fatherless one. The first two months was the hardest for them as they cried constantly for him. All she could do was try her best to assure them that he was coming back. The visits to the prison was hard on her too..seeing her husband behind bars like a caged animal. It sickened her and it upset her children.

A friend then suggested that she make a scrapbook with pictures of Rick with the children as babies and tell them stories about him...just to keep them hopeful and him in memory until he comes back home. Looking at them now..with him proves that the idea worked. Smiling, she headed upstairs to take a shower.***********

When Logan turned and looked over his shoulder, Rick followed his line of sight. He saw Michonne walking up the stairs to their room. He was worried.************

The cold water hit her face with a soothing force. She began shivering but refused to turn on the heater. After a minute, she stepped back, and reaching for the soap she examined the fading mark on her left finger. She remembered when she first met Rick. She had just turned eighteen years old and was a trainee nursing student at the time at St Albert's Memorial Hospital.

 _ **Seventeen years ago…..**_

Michonne had just walked in the hospital doors to begin her shift when two gurneys rushed past her to go inside. At a quick glance she saw that it was two men...one of them a police officer.

Both men was talking smack to each other with another police officer walking next to his partner on the gurney trying to calm him down. Both were wheeled in two vacant spaces next to each other and both of them appear badly bruised and bloodied. Even while being attended to, both of them continued to behave badly, cursing and swearing at each other. The other officer stood between both men to act as a referee.

Mrs Carr, a senior nurse called Michonne into the room.

"You attend to this one." She said, pointing to the officer on the bed.

Michonne approached and began cleaning the cuts and scrapes he had but the officer was making it difficult for her. He was too busy shouting words at the other man. She noticed the other officer looking at her closely and slightly amused that his partner was giving her so much trouble as she try to perform her duties. After about ten minutes of no success, she had had enough.

"Hey!"

She screamed at the officer, grabbing his uniform shirt collar simultaneously and pulling him hard towards her so that he could face her...to get his full attention. The other officer's back instantly stiffened as if she was commanding him also.

"KEEP…..STILL!" she said forcefully.

She watched as the officer's eyes travelled from her hand clenching his uniform up towards her face. His eyes registered shock at the manner at which he was being handled.

That's when she noticed how blue they were...his eyes as it cut into her. His eyes held her gaze. The other patient was still pelting insults at him..but the officer wasn't responding as his focus was elsewhere now.

His eyes slowly and steadily looked at her from head to toe and back up again. It was she who pulled away her eyes first and she began attending to him. He laid perfectly still..so still that she glanced up briefly to see if he was still breathing.

Her patient was still staring her...this time his eyes laden with curiosity. The other officer was looking at her also.

"I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance!" The other man screamed.

"Shut up!" The refereeing officer shouted at him.

"I should have killed her whore of a daughter too!" The man continued.

"I said enough!"

"When I get out of here on bail I'll go straight to the house and GUT THEM BOTH!"

That was the last straw for her patient. He sprang off the bed with lightening speed, causing Michonne to get startled and she fell back, her body slamming hard against an ECG machine stationed behind her. She hit her elbow trying to brace her fall on the cold, unforgiving floor and she screamed out in pain. Other nurses rushed to her aid**********

Paul didn't see when his partner flew off the bed, rushed passed him and dived on their suspect. Instead his attention was on the nurse attending to his partner. When he saw her fell down and screamed out in pain he was snapped back to reality.

The man's scream echoed through the hospital and when Paul turned his head he saw it….his partner..a fellow police officer on top of a suspect in the middle of a hospital pounding the bloody shit out of him. He grabbed him around tthe waist.

"Grimes!"

He tried pulling him off but his partner had a vice grip on the man.

"Rick!" He screamed. "Enough!"

Three hospital security officers came to his aid and they managed to pull him off.

"Take him to another room and guard him!"

Paul command and watched as Rick was being dragged off to calm down. He turned his attention back towards the nurse and saw that her colleagues were attending to her. A doctor rushed up and when he stretched out her hand a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. The doctor shook his head and the nurse began crying.***********

Paul bursted into the room that Rick was being held in.

"What the f*ck!"

"He deserved what he got!"

"I'm not talking about that scumbag! You pushed down the nurse! She's hurt!"

"What?"

He saw how pissed off Paul was at him and then he remembered. He rushed passed him and out into the hall. Frantically, he sprinted back to where he was and saw on two bed down a huddle of the hospital staff.

He glared angrily at the suspect who grinned a bloody toothy smile at him. He forced himself to ignore him and walked cautiously towards the group. He was met with a wall of angry nurses, arms folded across their chest.

He looked passed the shoulder of Nurse Carr and saw the young nurse arm being bandaged by the doctor. She was clearly in pain and feeling his eyes on her...looked up at him. He saw the hurt in her eyes. She turned away from him.

"You need to leave….now."

Rick looked at the hurt nurse again...hoping to meet her eyes one more time before he has to leave. She turned her back to him. His heart broke into a million pieces. He didn't mean to hurt her and he intended to make that clear to her.

Rick showed up every day for the next week at the hospital. He brought flowers and a card with a written apology inside every time hoping to see her. Her colleagues told her of his frequent visits. Finally, he was able to bribe one of the nurses to get her work schedule and waited patiently in the lobby to see her.

When he showed up on the first night of her correct shift. she was genuinely alarmed. She avoided him for the first few times and then on the fifth time he showed up...she spied him from the lobby.

"Just talk to him." Nurse Bell urged her. "He has been racked with guilt and have been coming here everyday since."

Nurse Bell gave her a little nudge.

"He's cute too."

Michonne swallowed hard and walked out into the lobby.***********

When Rick saw her walking out to him, he rose to his feet quickly. He sheepishly handed her the flowers and the card. She read it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."**********

After that day, Michonne told him that she was alright and that he didn't need to check up on her.

"You are not fine." He pointed at her still bandaged elbow. "I am so sorry."

"I am."

They stood there in the lobby awkwardly for a few minutes.

"I should really get back to work."

"Ok. Can I pass tomorrow to check on you?"

"I'm fine..so that's not necessary."

"Please…"

Rick blue eyes weighed her down. They pleaded with her. Finally she gave in.

"Ok."

She saw the biggest smile ever that day.***********

Rick, unsurprisingly kept his word and pretty soon they were dating after four months. He was sweet and caring and fully explained his actions that day in the hospital. It was then she learned that he was only nine months on the job when they met that day in the hospital.

Two months after her nineteenth birthday he proposed. It was after a quiet dinner as they was strolling by the national park. She cried. Three months later they were pronounced husband and wife and Carl was born a year later when she was twenty and Rick was twenty three.***********

 _ **Present day….**_

Michonne finally stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed herself in red boy shorts and a white T-shirt. She sat down at her vanity table and opened a small jewellery box. She took out her wedding ring and slipped it on her finger. She loved her husband and will wear the symbol of their love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mending Fences - Chapter 3: "Blessed"**

Rick didn't realized that he had fallen asleep. Feeling weight across him, he tried to get up. He heard a moan. Looking down, he saw Judith and Logan lying down across his mid section..their heads resting on him and their bodies tucked away under them...Judith from the left, Logan from the right. Both was sound asleep. He pushed back his head. ' _I guess this is where I am sleeping tonight.'_ Smiling to himself. He closed his eyes again.***********

Michonne rolled to the side, partially hoping to feel a warm body next to her. It has been so long. She stretched out her hand and felt an empty spot. She put on the light. Rick wasn't there. She slipped out of bed and pulling her robe from behind the bathroom door she began putting it on as she headed downstairs.

The first thing she saw was dim lights. A big broad smile flashed across her face at the sight of the bodies on the floor... books, papers and other things was scattered around them. She was so unbelievably happy to see this. Wiping a tear from her eyes, she quietly walked over to them and gingerly began clearing the area.**********

Rick didn't even have to open his eyes to know she was there. He felt her presence ever so strongly. He kept his eyes closed as he heard her moving around them. It took every fiber of his being to not pull her down on the floor with them...to cuddle like they used to. He knows that she still loves him but he needs to be patient...to work his way back to her..for her to forgive him. He kept his eyes closed and let her do her thing peacefully.************

After a couple of minutes of skipping and hopping around them, the area was finally cleared. She went into the laundry room and taking out a large blanket she walked back to the living room. Kneeling down, she covered the trio. Pulling back a blob of thick, brown curls from Judith's face, she kissed her youngest daughter gently on the forehead. She leaned over to the other side.************

Rick had very cautiously opened his eyes just in time to see Michonne coming back with a large blanket. He quickly closed his eyes and soon felt the warmth of the blanket over them. The night was silent so he heard when her lips touched Judith's forehead. He felt her body brushed across him as she leaned over to Logan's side. It felt good.*************

As Michonne leaned over, she looked at her last born and couldn't help but laugh in her mind. Although she had just given birth only a couple of weeks prior...ultimately it was Rick's insatiable appetite that lead to his conception when Judith was only three months old.

Although she was happy, she was worried of having two babies so close together plus have three other children...all under age 10. Soon, she found out that her fears were baseless and unfounded. Although Rick was the lead undercover agent on the Murray-Jarrett drug case, she had a great support system from his parents and his sister Carol who was able to stay at their house until Logan was one year old and Michonne was able to get her vacation request approved.

Michonne kissed her son smiling in her heart. Now she looked upon her sleeping husband's face. She loved the low stubble on his face...said stubble gave her so much pleasure between her legs back in the day. His mother and sister hated it...yet he kept it. His time in prison barely aged him and she was eternally grateful for that.

He seemed abit paler though. She reached out her hand to touch his face...to kiss him and stopped midway..wondering if she should. She was still so angry at him..for not heeding her warnings, her intuitions about the dangers of the Murray-Jarrett drug case.

He didn't listen and as a result three precious years was stolen from them..from their family...from their children...from their love. Michonne closed her eyes in searing anger when she remembered that it would have been longer than the three years. She remembered their argument in the jail cell after their attorney's visit.

 _ **Two weeks before the verdict …..**_

" _No Michonne! I am not going to plead guilty! How can you ask me to do that?!"_

 _Rick was pacing furiously in the cell infront of her._

" _Do you think I am guilty?! That I killed that officer?"_

" _Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I don't think you are guilty but it's not up to me! I am not on that jury!_

" _I...am..not..pleading...guilty!"_

 _Michonne slapped Rick hard across the face. She was fully in tears now. She was glad the children wasn't with her today..for them to see their parents like this..fighting._

" _Did you not hear one word the attorney just said?!" She screamed at him through tears. "There must be unanimous verdict! If one juror finds you guilty..it OVER! You could face 15 years in prison...minimum! 15 years Rick!"_

 _Rick looked at her stubbornly. Michonne walk up to him and cupped his face in her trembling hands. Her voice was low..breaking._

" _Please..listen to me. Both you and I know you didn't do what they say you did but I am not on the jury. They don't know you like I do. They don't know that you are not capable of what they are accusing you of. But the fact remains...an officer died..and they want someone to pay for that...anyone. Unfortunately, that someone they singled out was you..because all the evidence points to you._

" _That's false evidence…I didn't do this Michonne."_

 _Rick whispered to her. She hugged him and he held on to her tightly_

" _I know..I know.."_

" _So please don't ask me to give up 3yrs of my life..I am innocent."_

 _Michonne pushed away from him. It was she who was fuming now. She pointed her finger at him._

" _I warned you about this case..didn't I?! DIDN'T I?! It was bad enough they wanted to put you undercover but then they made you as the lead investigator. I told you about my concerns..my fears..that these people are not to be messed with but you didn't listen!"_

 _She paused to catch her breath. Rick walked up to her but she batted his hand away._

" _I am not asking you to give up 3 years of your life! I am asking you to not risk 15 years of our life Rick! OUR LIFE! Our children's lives. Logan will be in college by the time you get out. College! We've built 13 years of a solid foundation in love and trust in our marriage..five beautiful children came from this love and trust! Why didn't you trust me about this?_

 _Michonne energy was all spent when she flopped down on the cold steel chair in the cell. Suddenly she bursted into flooding tears. Her voice cracking._

" _I am not asking you to do anything. I begging you to not ask me to live fifteen years without you...without your love. Do not ask me to sleep in our bed for fifteen years alone knowing that my innocent husband is spending those fifteen years in a cage. Do not ask me to explain to our children that they can only see their father once a month for ten minutes in a crowded room. Do not ask me Rick...please...do not ask me."_

 _Her face was now buried in her hands trying to stifle her cries. Rick had died a thousands deaths seeing his wife like this. He kneeled down infront of her and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.***********_

 _When the judge announced to the jury that a plea deal of three years in prison was reached, Rick's attorney asked the judge for a poll to be conducted of the jury's verdict. Michonne's worst fear had been confirmed. Four jurers found Rick guilt. His sentence... 25 years.************_

Michonne looked down at Rick. She don't know what she would have done if Rick was sent away for 25 years. She remembered them taking him away to begin serving his three year sentence immediately.. how she clung on to him..trying to savour their last kiss as free husband and wife before he taken away from her.

She remembered the court officers trying to pry her hands from around his neck because she didn't want to let go and Rick screaming at them that they were hurting her when one of the officers violently twisted her arm, forcing her to cry out in pain.

She remembered seeing three officers dragging a kicking and screaming Rick out of the court and the expletives that was coming out of his mouth. She remembers being taken to the hospital for a bad arm sprain and having to lie to her older children about how she got it in order to keep their parents bad behaviour from them.

She remembers it all. Despite all that has happened she knew in her heart that even if they had sentenced Rick to 25 years in prison she still would have waited for him till he got out. Who was she kidding? Yeah..she's pissed at him now but she loves him and always will. She is so blessed to call him her husband and father of her children. There is no other man for her...in this life or the next. Michonne softly caressed Rick's cheek and kissed him on the lips.***********

Rick waited for Michonne to turn off the light and head back upstairs. He opened his eyes and slowly wiped the tears that was now freely flowing from them in the dark.************


	4. Chapter 4

**Mending Fences - Chapter 4: "One"**

Rick woke up to a flurry of activity and noise around him. Someone was shaking him.

"Daddy! Wake up!"

He was shook more harder now.

"Daddyyyy!"

"I'm up!"

Rick sat up. Logan pushed a plate with a half eaten sandwich at him.

"I don't want anymore."

Rick took the sandwich and in one swoop stuffed his mouth. Logan burst out laughing. Rick got to his feet.

"Where's mummy?"

"At work." Andre answered.

"Good morning."

"Morning dad."

Andre was walking out the door followed closely by Kevin.

"Good morning Mr. Grimes."

Rick nodded at the youngster.

"Where are you going Dre?"

"To Kevin's house. Mom knows already."

"Ok."

He watched Andre and his friend leave the house and looked at the clock on the wall. 10:45am.

"Jesus Christ! Why didn't someone wake me?"

Sophia had just walked into the kitchen.

"Mom said not to. That you are tired and needed to rest."

He now noticed that Sophia too was going out by her attire.

"And where are you off to?"

"Tennis practice in school."

She kissed Rick on his cheek.

"Bye dad!"

Sophia rushed out of the house. Rick went into the kitchen and soon Carl came down the stairs with Judith bouncing after him. Both of them looked like they were also on their way out as well.

"Good morning dad!"

"Good morning."

"Daddy!"

Judith ran towards him and he stooped down to hug her.

"And where are you two off to?"

"Carl's taking me to the mall to get some stuff for a school project next week."

The TV came on..it was Logan watching cartoons.

"Logan didn't want to come."

"Hmm. Ok."

"Judy!" Carl called out.

"Coming!" Judith hugged him again and ran to meet Carl's out stretched hand.

"We'll be back by 3pm!" Carl called out as he closed the door.

"Ok."

The house was abit quieter now. He looked at Logan who was engrossed with mickey mouse cartoons. Rick made himself a tuna sandwich and when he was finished he tidy up the kitchen.

"Going upstairs to take a shower."

"Ok."

Rick walked upstairs. When he went into their bedroom he saw a note on the bed that Michonne had left him.

' _Sorry I left this morning without say goodbye..Had an early shift and I didn't want to wake you. I told the kids to let you sleep. Your favourite jeans is in the top left hand draw. Logan is coming down with a cold so he will be staying home with you...his medicine is in our bathroom medicine cabinet..his name is on it with instructions written in the back. Carl is taking Judith to the mall to get project supplies, Dre goes by his friend Kevin sometimes, Sophia has tennis practice also. The plumbing company is suppose to come by today so look out for them. My number is 555-2310 and pager# is 6188. Please call me if you need anything. Have a great day!_

 _Michonne xoxo. :-)'_

Rick read the note several times, his heart leaping with joy each time. Then he heard the door bell ring.

"Daddy! Door!"

Rick ran downstairs and after verifying identification let the plumber in. Thirty minutes later, he was gone. Rick sprinted back up the steps and after reading Michonne's note one more time, he went into the shower gleeful. He made up his mind that tonight he was going to talk to her.

After taking a shower Rick went outside and collected mail. When he saw the word 'Bill' on one of the envelopes a sudden sinking feeling and reality swallowed him. He was gone for three years. That means that they went from a two income household to a one income household in a split second.

He began to panic. How was she coping as basically a single parent with five kids to feed? Rick's knees began to buckle under him when he think about how hard it must have been for Michonne. He collapsed on the front step..holding his head in his hands.

' _Oh God! What did I do to my family? It must have been so hard for her rallying on without him..his support!'_

Rick felt bile rising up in his throat. He ran to the side of the house and puke...tears welling up in his eyes. He really f*cked up. He returned to the step and opened the bill envelope and was relieved that the bill was paid.

Then he noticed the names of different investment companies written on several of the other envelopes. One by one, he opened them and a sense of pride swelled in him. Michonne have been making a series of short term investments and from the look of the returns figures, they have been paying off handsomely.

He saw various sums between $5,000 to $15,000 every three to four months. He also saw from another envelope that she have started a college fund for Judith and Logan with some of the money she collected from the investments. Rick felt sick to his stomach that he put his wife in such a vulnerable position.

He was so stubborn and pigheaded. He should have listened to her..pulled himself off of the case. ' _How could he do this to her?!'_ In anger, Rick got up and kicked over a nearby flower pot and as quickly he rushed to pick it back up. He looked at the house to see it if Logan saw him. Luckily, he was too focus on his cartoons.

He went back into the house and sat on the sofa behind his son. He picked up the cordless..his fingers itching to call her. There wasn't any emergency but he wanted to talk to her...hear her voice or even if it is to just apologize for the hardships he caused her.

He knows that Michonne is never one to complain..about anything but he compromised her peace of mind...her security. He had to call her. He dialed her number. After the third ring she answered.

"Rick?"

"Hey."

"Hey...what's wrong? Are you ok? Is Logan ok?"

Rick heard the panic creeping up in her voice.

"Logan and I are ok. I got your note. You could have woken me this morning. It would have been ok."

"Yeah..I know but you were looking so peaceful. Didn't have the heart to do it. I told the kids not to wake you."

Rick chuckled.

"They woke you up…didn't they?"

"It's fine. Got to see Andre, Sophia, Carl and Judith off."

"Ok. Did you give Logan his medication?"

"No..not yet."

"Just give him after he has had lunch."

"Ok."

There was a moment of pause.

"I am sorry to call you. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I know."

"I'm sorry Michonne."

"I know."

"About everything."

"I know."

"I would like us to talk. Whenever you are ready."

"How about tonight?"

Rick's heart skipped a beat.

"Tonight? Really?"

Rick tried to hide the excitement in his voice..unsuccessfully.

"Yes. I made dinner reservations for us at one of our favourite restaurants."

Rick was speechless.

"Rick?"

"I am here."

"So...are we on for tonight?"

"Definitely."

"Ok. I should be home by 6...our reservation is for eight."

"Which restaurant is it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

There was another pause.

"I love you, Michonne."

"I love you too Rick."

"See you tonight."

"Yeah."

The phone went dead. Rick ruffled his son's hair.

"Daddy's got a date tonight."*********

When Rick saw 7pm was approaching fast and Michonne wasn't home as yet, he began to worry. Carl, Sophia, Andre and Judith was already home. He was about to call her when the phone rang.

"Hey. It's me."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just running abit late. Can you meet me at the La Florence' Decante Restaurant?"

"Sure."

"Ok."*********

Half an hour later, Rick was at the reservation desk.

"Reservation for Michonne Grimes."

The attendant shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Please check again."

The attendant check again grudgingly.

"No Michonne Grimes but we do have a reservation for a Rick Grimes."

"Oh." Rick said slightly stunned. "That is it."

The attendant ushered for Rick to follow him. He was barely seated when Michonne walked in. She spoke to the attendant and soon they were heading his way. Rick felt nervous, like a high school boy on a date with his crush.

Michonne wore a red form fitting knee length dress with gold strap open toes and heels. Her hair pulled back in a neat one. She was simple but elegant. She caught the attention of several men as she walked past the mini bar and Rick found himself getting jealous. When they arrived at the table, he rose to greet her and surprisingly she kissed him full on the lips.

A few of the men turned their heads away, clearly disappointed. ' _That's right folks! She's mine!'_ The spot she had chosen was semi private but had the potential to be full private by just the push of a button. This place had some good memories for them. He was glad she chose here.

They waited patiently for the waiter to bring their appetizer but when it arrived neither one of them ate. Rick inched closer to her and took her hand in his.

"Michonne.."

As if the sound of her name on his lips was the trigger, Michonne bursted into tears. Seeing her like this..was like dying all over again.

"Oh God! Can you ever forgive me? I am so sorry for ignoring you..your concerns..your fears!"

Michonne could only nod through the tears. A couple at a table nearby saw them and began whispering but Rick didn't care. He was here, trying to make amends with his wife.

"I was stupid and selfish!"

"Yes..you were."

"Baby..I'm so sorry."

"You were a cop...in jail. I was so scared that one day I would get a phone call saying that you was killed in prison."

She put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out. Rick looked at his distraught wife and he felt like kicking himself several time.

"I told you something was wrong! Why didn't you trust me?"

"Ego." Rick said..hanging his head in shame. "I was the lead undercover agent on one of the biggest cases of my career."

"Well you let your ego cost us three years..three years that we can never get back…three years of your children growing up without you!" Michonne said through tears.

"You should have seen the disappointment in the children's faces! Especially Logan and Judith. It was so hard on them!"

"Please forgive me. Please.!"

"I have forgiven you Rick. A long long time ago."

"I want to thank you..for making me take the deal. It would have been worse than three years."

"I had to practically beg you to take the deal. I don't understand why you resisted so much? You knew what was at stake! Why?!"

"I was a cop and believed in truth and justice...that the jury would have seen that I was being framed..that I didn't do what the evidence said that I did..that I was innocent."

"Well I have female intuition. My gut was telling something was wrong and I was right."

"Yes you were."

Rick brought Michonne's hands up to his lips and planted a long lingering kiss on them. Michonne closed her eyes and bursted into tears again. Rick eyes glistened as well and soon Michonne could feel warm tears on her hands.

"Rick.." She whimpered. Rick pulled her close.

"Yes baby?"

Michonne looked teary eyed into Rick's.

"Hold me close. Please?!"

She didn't have to ask a second time. Rick pulled her close, her face buried in the cut of his neck, as she cried out her pain. Silent tears also fell from him.***********

Rick and Michonne cuddled for atleast twenty minutes..neither one saying a word. They just wanted to enjoy the warm embrace of the other. By now, they were the topic of conversation of several person nearby.

"Rick?"

"Hmmm."

"Kiss me."

He looked down and saw that she was looking up at him, eyes overflowing with love and affection.

"Yes ma'am."

Michonne's lips parted as Rick's own touched hers. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss...one that was three years in the making. After five minutes, they pulled apart.

"I missed that." Michonne said giddily

"Not as much as me." Rick pulled her in again and devoured her lips once more simultaneously pressing the button to make their corner fully private.************


	5. Chapter 5

**Mending Fences - Chapter 5: "Everything"**

Sophia, Andre, Judith and Logan was all fast asleep when Rick and Michonne came home. It was late...around 11:30pm. Carl wasn't. He was laying down on his bed watching a movie when he heard the door opened and closed. Picking up his baseball bat he went to his door and cracked it open slightly. When he heard laughter he realized that it was his parents. He closed his door..a smile appeared on his lips.

He's glad his family is whole again..that Judith and Logan get to have their father back at the most critical stage in their lives. Most importantly, he was glad his mom was happy. She held them down and kept them together and she deserves to be happy again but there are things she needs to tell dad and he hopes she does it soon.*************

Rick looked at Michonne as she cuddled next to him. It was early Sunday morning and the time they spent at the La Florence Decante Restaurant was perfect. They both cried and got past hurt, regrets and feelings out of the way. It is time now to begin anew. When they came home late last night..all they did was cuddled...and soon they fell fast asleep. He kissed her on her shoulders as he spooned her.

"Good morning."

"Hmmm. Good morning." Michonne replied sleepily.

Rick was hearing a lot of commotion downstairs. He wanted to go check.

"The kids are up."

"Hmmm."

"Going to see what they are up to and make us some breakfast."

"No...don't go downstairs. It's their day today."

"What?"

Michonne turned to face him. She put her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, her eyes still closed.

"I don't do anything on Sundays. The kids do everything."

"Really?"

"Yes really. It's something of a tradition that we accidentally started. We just never stopped.

"Since when?"

"Two years ago."

"Oh."

Rick couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt in his heart. He wasn't here to share the start of this new family tradition with them.

"Who's idea was it?"

He got no reply.

"Michonne?"

Michonne had nodded off to sleep. After fifteen minutes, he gently pulled himself out from under her and headed downstairs.**************

"You put too much salt Carl!"

"No I did not! The recipe calls for 1 tsp salt!"

"That's not a tsp...you have a tbsp in your hand! Look!"

When Sophia put a piece of pancake in her mouth, she spat it out almost immediately.

"Jesus! Are you trying to kill our parents? They can't eat this!"

Carl took a taste.

"We can still eat this!"

Sophia shook her head and took the blueberry batter that Logan was mixing in a bowl. She poured it in the pan and minutes later she offered a piece for her big brother to taste. Without a word, he threw out his salty batch of pancakes and gave Logan the ingredients to start whipping up another batch.

Nearby, while Andre was mixing eggs in a bowl to make scrambled eggs, Judith was adding seasoning as per his instructions. Rick stood in the dining room unnoticed by the mini chefs for about ten minutes. He walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Judith and Logan immediately stopped what they were doing and began pushing him out of the kitchen.

"No daddy! You can't come in!"

"Why not?" Rick asked chuckling

"House rules dad. No parents allowed."

"But I need a cup of water. I'm thirsty!" He playfully protested.

Sophia handed him a large bottle of water.

"Nice try."

The two youngest Grimes resumed pulling and pushing him out of the kitchen towards the stairs. They watched him as he slowly ascended till he disappeared from their sight. At the top of the stairs, Rick could hear the commotion resuming. He walked into their bedroom and found that Michonne had re-adjusted her position on the bed. He was quietly slipping in behind her when he saw something he wasn't familiar with. Michonne's night vest was partially hiked up and it revealed several jagged scars on her right side of her back.

"What's this?" He asked.

When he touched it Michonne flinched so violently that it alarmed him.

"It's nothing." Her back was still turned to him.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Michonne said nothing.

"Look at me."

She slowly turned to face him.

"What happened?"

"Look..It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We are starting off fresh. Leave the past right where it is…..in the past."

"Ok." Rick said reluctantly.***********

The breakfast they had was a hearty one….scrambled eggs on super buttered toast made by Andre and Judith, blueberry pancakes with orange juice and coffee made by Carl, Sophia and Logan. There was joy and laughter at the table. It was good.

While the children cleared the table, it was Sophia who noticed how her father was looking at her mother...looking at her body like he was searching for something. Then it suddenly hit her. The scars on her mother's back. He must have seen it...he knows what happened to her.

Slipping away from her kitchen duties briefly Sophia caught her mother alone for a couple minutes.

"So you told dad."

"Told him about what?"

"About what happened to you...at the supermarket."

"No."

"Why not?"

"That is in the past Sophia. I want it to stay there."

"But dad needs to know!" She protested.

"I know what your dad needs and what he does not need is any information that will make him do something he will regret."

"You don't trust him to keep cool."

"I trust him...I am just not going to tempt him."

Sophia looked at her mother for awhile.

"You never keep secrets from each other. Why start now?"**********

Later that morning while Andre and Judith try to put together the menu for lunch and Carl cleaned out the living room, Sophia caught her father outside in the yard playing with Logan in the back.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah."

Sophia looked back at the house to make sure her mother didn't see her.

"You saw the scars on mom's back right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she tell you where she got them?"

Rick's eyes now narrowed at his daughter.

"Is there something you want to tell me?'

Sophia was beginning to regret bring this up with her father, now that she is seeing the scowl on his face. Maybe mom was right.

"It's not important anymore dad." Sophia turned to leave.

"Sophia…."

She decided to just come clean.

"Mom was attacked at the supermarket!"

"What?! How do you know this?"

Sophia's eyes were now wet.

"Because I was there."***********

Upstairs, Rick heard the shower in their bedroom was on. Michonne was in there. Stripping quickly, he entered the bathroom. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. Then he put his other hand on the scars.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He whispered in her ear. Then he looked at her and held her gaze. She knew that Rick had come to know the truth.***********

 _ **Two and a half years ago…**_

 _Michonne and Sophia was grocery shopping in Northview Shopping mall. They were there buying decorations and presents for Logan's birthday and was in the dairy section bantering over which of Logan's favourite ice dream to get when a woman approached them._

' _Do you know me?'_

' _What?'_

' _Do you know me?!'_

 _Michonne looked at the woman for a couple seconds as she moved impatiently from one foot to the other._

' _I don't think I do.'_

 _The woman chuckled sarcastically._

' _Of course you don't! I'm the sister of the police officer your husband murdered!'_

 _Michonne looked over at Sophia who had this terrified look on her face._

' _Excuse me.' Michonne said politely to the woman and looked back at Sophia who now had moved closer to her. 'Sophia...let's go.'_

 _Michonne tried to push off her cart but the woman grabbed it and held it firmly in place._

' _It must nice huh? Walking around with your head held high as if you are so perfect...you and your five children. We've been watching you and your family. You get your husband back after three measly years. Do you think it is fair that your kids still have two parents while my nephew only has one?!'_

' _My husband is innocent.'_

' _Oh really?! Why did he take the plea deal?'_

 _Michonne said nothing._

' _I was in the gallery when your attorney asked for the jury to be polled. He would have gotten 25 years for what he did. He should have gotten the needle!'_

 _Michonne had had enough. She pushed the cart forward hard, pushing the woman to the floor. She looked around and saw that two people in the isle was looking on. She grabbed Sophia's hand._

' _Let's go.' They rushed out of the supermarket *********_

 _They were in the empty parking lot by the car when Sophia suddenly screamed out._

' _Mom!'_

 _Michonne felt someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her up against the car. Then she saw the same woman run up and grabbed Sophia, preventing her from reaching to her. A man whispered in Michonne's ear._

' _This is for Anthony!'_

 _Michonne felt a sharp pain in her back as the man stabbed her twice quickly. He pulled out the knife and Michonne felt the warm liquid running down her side. Sophia began screaming._

' _Stop!'_

 _The man stabbed her again and he held the knife in the wound._

' _Now you and your siblings will know what it feels like to lose a parent!' The woman whispered to her._

' _Stop! Mom! Somebody please help us!'_

 _The man had covered Michonne's mouth so she couldn't scream as she struggled against him._

' _Hey!' A man shouted from a distance behind them. He was running towards them._

 _In one defiant move, Michonne pushed herself back against the man and they fell backwards. Unfortunately, the knife sank deeper into her. The man roughly rolled Michonne off of him._

 _The woman let go of Sophia as she shouted to the man._

' _Derek! Let's go!'_

 _Derek fled..leaving the knife stuck in her back and Sophia hysterical._

' _Mom!' Sophia screamed as she ran over to her. She was about to pull out the knife in a panic when the man shouted ._

' _No! Don't pull it out!'_

 _The man who shouted at their attackers was of their side. Michonne's eyes was closed and she was wheezing. She knew that her lungs were punctured. Tears came to her eyes as she was beginning to think that she would die in front of her daughter._

 _The man took the keys from her hand and Michonne felt herself being gathered up and placed in the back seat of her car. The man told Sophia to get in the back with her which she did. The man started the car and began driving to the nearest hospital._

 _Sophia cried all the way. Michonne spent almost three weeks in the hospital. The man who helped them, Shane Walsh visited her almost everyday to check on her. Carol, Rick's sister came to stay with her children while she was in the hospital and then an additional two weeks when she came home._

 _Michonne made the children swear that they will never tell Rick anything about this. Carl and Sophia argued but in the end they didn't have a choice. Now Sophia is breaking that promise by telling her father.***********_

"Why didn't you tell me Michonne? That you were attacked?"

Michonne turned her face away from Rick's as the water cascades over them.

"Hey.."

He gave her a gentle shake.

"Look at me...please."

She did.

"I know why you didn't tell me. You didn't want me to blame myself for what happened to you but I need to know these things...everything. What if these people come after you again? Or after the kids? You can't shield me from the consequences of my incarceration...ok."

Michonne nodded and Rick kissed her.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me."

"No."

"Good."************

Andre and Judith couldn't agree on the lunch menu but one thing that everyone loved was pizza..which they ordered. Forty five minutes later three large pizzas was at their front door. Ten minutes after that, they were sitting in front of the tv, watching a movie.

Judith was propped up against Rick and Logan against Michonne on the sofa with the three oldest on the floor. Slices of pizza was being handed back and forth..eyes glued to the tv. Rick looked over at Michonne and suddenly he pulled her in for a kiss, causing Logan to fall off of her.

"Daddy!" He cried out.

Rick threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry!"

Then he winked at Michonne who giggled like an school girl. Logan went on the ground to sit among Andre, Carl and Sophia and Judith followed suit almost immediately after. With no children between them Michonne scooted over to Rick's side of the sofa and he pulled her close to cuddle. He kissed her again, a little longer this time.

"Ewwww."

It was Logan watching them..disapprovingly. Carl gently turned his baby brother's head forward.

"Eyes front!"

As Rick's family continued to watch TV..his mind was elsewhere. He was planning the most romantic, passion filled, earth shattering night of Michonne's life...a night she will never forget.***********


	6. Chapter 6

**Mending Fences - Chapter 6: "Back in the Game"**

Rick was thirsty during the night and went downstairs to get a glass of water. There he met Carl going upstairs to his room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are we good?"

Carl looked at his father.

"I want to show you something."

Rick followed Carl back into the kitchen.

"Did mom tell you about her attack?"

"Sophia did."

Rick saw a sense of relief come over him.

"Sophia and I was trying to convince her to tell you when she got out of the hospital but she refused."

"She's adamant like that."

Carl pulled out an envelope and gave it to his father. When Rick opened it and saw the words **'PETITION FOR DIVORCE'** he felt a jolt ran through his heart.

"Was she that angry? Hurt?"

"Yes. I was."

Both Carl and Rick heads snapped around fast to see Michonne walking towards them.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok. Full disclosure…right?"

She hugged and kissed him.

"But it wasn't necessary. These papers mean nothing to me. I will never leave your father. You know that right?"

Carl nodded.

"I was just worried..that's all."

"Ok. Go back to bed. You have school in the morning."

Rick and Michonne watched Carl until he disappeared. They looked at each other.

"Rick."

"You don't have to explain."

"Yes. I do. I want to. The attack affected me physically but it shredded Sophia emotionally and mentally. She wasn't eating or sleeping properly for weeks and she even wet her bed a couple times too. Carol told me about her waking up screaming for me while I was in the hospital and when I got home I saw it first hand. It was painful Rick. It was difficult. We went to counselling and it didn't help. I didn't know what to do or how to help her. I had these drawn up out of hurt and I retaliated badly."

"She seemed fine now."

"Yeah..thank god for that. I rearranged my schedule so that I will always be at home before she comes home from school. She just needed the visual reassurance that I am ok. It took some time but she's ok now."

Michonne hugged Rick tightly. He hugged her back.

"Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it!"

"I don't hate you. You don't have to be sorry. I caused all of this...the attack on you and the effect it had on Sophia. All that's on me and me alone...ok ."

Rick saw that Michonne eyes was getting teary and he wiped them. Michonne took the papers and tearing them in half she took some matches and went to the kitchen backdoor.

"Come."

Rick followed her out. She gave Rick half the papers and kept half for herself. Then she gave him the match.

"Light it."

Rick light the match and put it to Michonne's half of the torn papers. He was smiling as he did it...so was she. She dropped it on the ground and they watched it burn. When it was ashes Rick held out his half and Michonne lit it and repeated the process.

"I would have never filed it Rick. You and me...we were always better together than apart. That's never going to change."**********

Rick was helping Logan and Judith get ready for school when Abraham showed up. Rick answered the door and they embraced each other with a bear hug.

"Where's the lady of the house?"

"She's upstairs getting ready to leave for work."

Soon enough Michonne came downstairs followed by Carl, Sophia and Andre.

"Hey Michonne."

She hugged Abe.

"Hey Uncle Abe!"

The three eldest greeted him as they went into the car with Judith and Logan close behind. Michonne gave Rick a long, passion filled kiss. It left him grinning from ear to ear.

"Have a good day today."

"Oh he will! It's going to be a blast."Abe said winking at her.

Rick watched as Michonne drove away with the kids.

"What's that all about?"

"Get dressed. It's your first day of work."**********

After a quick shower and he was dressing Rick smiled at how lucky he is. Despite all that has happened his family stuck by him through it all. Abe is his most loyal friend and they started the police academy together.

However after five years in...Abe decided to start his own PI firm and even encouraged Rick on many occasions to partner up with him. He was eternally grateful that he was now getting a shot again at providing for his family. Ten minutes later they left the house.************

They had been driving for about twenty minutes and Abe took note of Rick's sombre mood.

"You alright?"

"I really f*cked up man! I really hurt Michonne and the kids. Why the f*ck didn't I listen to her?! I left her to struggle on her own!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself man. And you didn't need to worry about Michonne and the kids. She did good holding everything down. I put her on to one of my clients who's an investment banker. He showed her a few investment pointers and boom! She was on her way."

"And the attack? I almost lost her! I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it. Sophia was there! My daughter was right there Abe when it happened. So many things could have gone wrong that day! Thank god for that good Samaritan."

"I took care of those assholes who attacked Michonne. As a PI I do a lot of work for cops where cheating wives are concerned..so I racked up a couple favours. I called in one."

Abe saw the look that Rick shot at him.

"Nothing illegal..I swear. Just take heart that those people will think twice about approaching your family again. I guarantee it."

Rick sigh.

"I can't thank you enough Abe..for looking out for my family. Making sure they were ok."

"You don't have to thank me. I would have done it even without you asking me to. Besides..I made you a promise in that courtroom and I meant it. You are like a brother to me and that makes Michonne and the kids family."

"You know she had divorce papers drawn up. She was hurting so bad because of me."

"Did she file it?"

"No. She said she had no intention to."

"Then believe her!"

"I do!"

"Look man. I know that I am on the outside looking in but one thing I can tell you..don't ever underestimate that woman's love for you. Michonne is a rare breed. You don't find mates like that everyday but when you do, you hold on to them with your ten fingers and ten toes and you don't let go….ever. Most women would have left you at the beginning of the trial and the rest would have after they were attacked...especially in front of their kid. She stayed..remember that."

Rick smiled to himself.

"I am lucky..aren't I?"

"Damn lucky and I am jealous of you. My one wish is to find someone just like her but between me and you I think you took the last one."************

Abe pulled up in a parking lot across from a diner. He pulled out a file, opened it and gave it to Rick to read. There were pictures and notes scribbled about.

"Is this the target?"

"Yeah. His name is Oliver Sandy. He's a chemist with a drug company called Chemcal Corp Ltd. He's suspected of selling company drug formulas to rival drug company Vistol Labs Ltd. He has been coming here every Monday for the past two months and I guarantee that the food isn't that good."

Rick looked in the back seat of the car. Files were scattered all over.

"All these are cases?"

"Yeah. Most are about Cheating spouses, a couple is on corporate espionage and one or two is company theft."

He glanced over at Rick briefly.

"I could really use a partner."

"Hmmm."***********

They were sitting for only about forty five minutes when their target showed up.

"He's here."

They watched as Oliver parked and looked around. Then he walked into the diner. About five minutes later another man showed up from around the corner of the diner. He smoked his cigarette furiously and nervously. He crushed the butt under his foot and went inside. Abe took pictures of everything.

"Now we wait."

Rick got an idea.

"Wait here."

He ruffled his hair and took a hat from the back seat and put it on. He took out his phone and finding the video and recording app he put it on.

"I'll be right back." He got out of the car and walked over and into the diner. Abe smiled to himself.**********

When Rick entered the diner, he did a quick visual sweep of the place and finding his target he found a seat giving him the best vantage point. He sat down and ordered a sandwich, his cellphone pointing conveniently in the desired direction.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have it? Oliver..you have no idea who these people are! They will kill me and then my family. You f*cking promised!"

"I am trying my best man. After the last formula went missing they moved everything to the vault and only three people have access to it. I can't get anymore right now."

The man nervously drank his coffee, spilling some.

"Jesus Christ man! Get a grip!"

"I can't. These people are scary f*cks and they don't like excuses."

"Relax! They need us!"

"Yeah...until they don't and get rid of us."

The man gulped down the rest of his coffee and then grabbed the collar of Oliver's shirt.

"Don't f*ck me over! Get the formula! The faster you get it and I give it to them, the better I'll sleep at night. I just want to be done with this. I want to be done with _him."_

"I'll do my best." Oliver said dismissively.

"You better!"

The man rushed out of the diner. **********

Rick and Abe watched the amateur video that Rick took of the encounter between the two men.

"This guy is really afraid of someone."

"Yeah. It would have been nice if he said a name."

"He's too scared. He only said ' _him'._ That's how afraid he is."

Suddenly Abe's phone rang. It was his secretary. One of his clients is at the office asking to speak to him.

"Ok. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

He hung up cursing under his breath.

"Need me to come with you."

"Nah. But tomorrow you are officially in this. You'll come by the office and I'll get you settled in..partner."

Abe held out his hand. Rick smiled and shook his hand.

"Partner."

Abe whistled triumphantly.

"This is going to be so much fun!"**********

When Abe dropped Rick back at his house, he handed him all the files he had in the backseat of the car.

"You need to catch up."

"Ok. Tomorrow then."

"Ok..partner." Abe said grinning as he drove off. Rick balanced the files and went inside.**********

When Michonne arrived back home with the kids in row, the house was quiet. She was pleasantly surprised that dinner was already prepared but Rick was no where to be found. The children ran upstairs to their respective rooms. Michonne went into the kitchen and took a small sample of the dinner of spaghetti and spicy meatballs. It tasted good. She missed Rick's cooking. The children came rushing back downstairs towards the kitchen ready to eat. Andre took Logan and Judith to the dining table while Sophia and Carl began sharing out the food on plates. They took down one for their mother.

"Have you seen your father?"

"He's in the bedroom."

Michonne took her plate and went upstairs. **********

When Michonne pushed opened her door, she found Rick on the bed with file papers scattered everywhere.

"Today went well I see."

"Yeah."

Rick didn't even look up when he answered her. She put down her dinner on the table by the bed and began to strip to take a shower.

"Be back in a jiffy."**********

Ten minutes later Michonne emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and energized. That's when she saw that her dinner was gone.

"Really Rick? Ughhh!"

Rick was grinning at her.

"Sorry babes. Sit down..I'll go get more."

He sprinted off the bed, giving her a peck on the cheek before rushing out the door. Five minutes later, he was back.

"This was the last remaining. Our kids are brutal."

He saw that Michonne was engrossed in the files on the bed. She took the plate from him and began eating.

"So what do you think?"

"Hmmm. Some pretty intense stuff here."

"Yeah."

When Michonne realized that Rick was staring at her, she met his gaze.

"What?"

Rick took the plate of food from her and put it on a nearby table.

"What?!"

"I just want to look at you...to tell you thank you for everything."

"Rick…"

"No...hear me out. I love you. Believe that. Trust that."

Michonne caressed his face.

"I do believe that...I do trust that. I love you too."

Rick slowly pulled Michonne close and they began kissing...slowly first and then more intensely. She pulled him back on the bed on top of her...the files making crackling noise beneath them. He slipped himself between her thighs. Their breathing became more rapid now..more desperate. Michonne groaned and wrapped her legs around Rick's waist as he devoured her lips and then moved to the sensitive areas in her neck.

"Rick!" Michonne whispered.

"Yes?"

"Take me now!"

Rick sat up instantly and ripped off his shirt while Michonne pulled off her top. Rick pulled off his pants and was about to do the same for her boy shorts when there was a knock on the door.

"Mummy?"

"Shit!" Rick cursed under his breath and he sprang off the bed. Grabbing his clothes off the floor he ran into the bathroom as Michonne dragged on her top. She went to the door and opened it. It was Logan.

"Yes baby?"

Logan pushed his school bag at her.

"I have homework. Can you help me?"

Michonne looked back at the bathroom where Rick was hiding naked.

"Sure but let's go to your room...ok?"

She followed Logan out and closed the door behind her.*********

Rick heard when the door closed and looked down at the boner that was staring back up at him. He stepped into the shower and groaned as the cold water hit him.***********

The next morning Abe came to pick up Rick to take him to the office. He was shocked at the condition of his files.

"What the hell happened to these?" Abe asked as he picked up a few torn files. The look on Rick's face said it all.

"You shagged on the files?! What the f*ck man!"

"I didn't even get to second base."

"Why?"

"Logan came knocking. He wanted Michonne to help him with his homework."

"Ah..kids." Abe said grinning. "The best boner killer."

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"You was the one who put it out there...on my files."

Rick squinted at him.

"Fine! Let's begin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mending Fences - Chapter 7: "Friendships"**

Abe introduced Rick to his members of staff….Alisha, the secretary and Karim, his part-time field assistant. After introductions were made they went into Abe's office and closed the door. Rick noticed that it was nicely furnished.

"Nice office."

"Ah..most of this stuff is second hand. Table, desk, chairs.. We will hardly be in the office because we are meeting clients on their own turf most times so why waste the money?"

"True."

"What it is I do spend money on is equipment. We will be sharing for now but I ordered your equipment online last night. It should be here in a couple of weeks or so. In the meantime we'll be working together so you will get the hang of things and then you will be out on your own."

He saw the look on Rick's face.

"Don't I need a licence for this kind of work?"

"Yeah. So?"

"How can I get a licence when I have a record?"

"I had to check that out. It turns out that a record only bars you from having your own business but you can partner up with someone. It's the only way you can get a licence."

"More like a supervisor...you mean."

"I'm sorry. That's why I took the liberty to make a few changes to the letterhead."

Abe went outside and rummaged through Alisha's desk to her annoyance. He came back in and gave Rick the paper.

It read: "FORD-GRIMES PI AND ASSOCIATES"

"So...what do you think?"

Rick stared at the words. It was all too much and it was overwhelming him...causing him to panic.

"Abe...I don't know what to say. This is too much! Giving me a job...helping me get back on my feet is good but this?" He waved the paper. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look Rick. I know this seems like it's too much but it is not. I have been asking you to join me for years in this business. We set our own time..our own hours. You will have more time for Michonne and the kids and best of all you are your own boss!"

"You do have a point. Being a cop was hard. The hours..not seeing the kids off to school and coming home after they and Michonne have already gone to sleep. That was difficult...but.."

Abe knew that it was Rick's fear of the unknown was talking. His hesitation about not being good enough.

"No buts..Rick. Now an opportunity has presented himself and I intend to grab it...grab you. I am not going to let you take part in any pity party. You have skills and I intend for you to use it. You need to get back out there."

Rick nodded at his best friend.

"Ok...but this is still your company ok? Not mine. I'm only partner on paper."

"Whatever floats your boat Rick. Besides there is another reason why I am pushing you so hard to get into the game."

Abe pulled out a file from the last draw in his desk. He hesitated at first and then slowly gave it to Rick. Rick took the package looking confused but when he turned it around the words written at the front jumped out at him... causing his heart to stop temporarily.

 **RICK GRIMES**

 **CASE FILE NO: 210998**

 **CHARGE: Negligent Homicide**

 **STATUS: Convicted**

 **SENTENCE: 3 years (Plea Deal)**

Rick looked up at Abe as he gripped the file in his hand. Neither men said anything for a couple of minutes. Slowly Rick looked down at the file again. His fingers trembled as he opened it. What he saw made his heart almost burst out of his chest with so much love.

He saw scribblings of notes on the different pages as he turned them...the handwriting he knew all too well...Michonne's. The first entry on the first page was dated four years ago...the beginning of his trial. Rick looked up at Abe again...unable to say anything.

"She had the file since the beginning of it all. From the day they officially charged you. The Police Department had initially given her a lot of grief in getting the information but she threatened to sue them for breach of the Public Information Act. They didn't have a choice after that. She collected as much as she can….ballistics reports, autopsy reports, even some of your notes that you had on your target..everything she could get her hands on she collected. She couldn't talk to witnesses even after the conviction. The judge placed a gag order on them due to the sensitive nature of the trial so she could only collect their statements."

Rick went through some of the pages. He saw where Michonne had put question marks next to some witness statements and written in her own theories. He saw where she had drawn circles around whole lines in the ballistic and autopsy reports. On some pages he saw water marks. ' _Were these tear stains? He was afraid to ask.'_ Rick closed the file. The office was quiet..Abe was looking at Rick…. Rick was looking out the window.

"When did she give you this?" Rick asked quietly.

"About a year ago. She wanted a fresh pair of eyes to pick up on anything that she might have missed."

"Did you find anything?"

Abe paused before answering.

"Actually I didn't read it. I couldn't. I was afraid of what I would have found. I wanted to tell you but you had banned us from visiting you in prison. I wanted to ask you...get your permission first."

"You could have done it. Michonne's permission is my permission. She knew I wouldn't have objected to it."

"I'm sorry. I felt like I was intruding a little."

"It's ok." Rick said as he traced his fingers over the words at the front of the file.

He felt the love from Michonne oozing from the pages of the file. Despite her hurt she was still trying to help him. _'God help me! I love this woman!'_

"I took a risk showing you this file so early Rick so I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will trust my judgement about when you are ready to work your case...when _we_ are ready to work your case."

Abe stretched out his hand for the file and saw Rick's hesitation in giving it back to him...but eventually Rick reluctantly did. Abe put the file back in the draw at the bottom and locked it.

"I showed you the file to let you know that while you were inside there were people out here fighting for you. You and me Rick..we are going to find the f*cks who stole three years of your life..from you, Michonne and your kids. But you have to trust me Rick to know when you are ready."

Rick swallowed hard.

"I trust you."

Abe smiled.

"Now go home. I'll stay back here, sort through the files and pick out the ones we will be working on from tomorrow."

Rick got up and left the office.***********

Michonne was in a very cheery mode in work today and it was noticed by some of the staff. As St Albert's Memorial Hospital Administrator her office is a revolving door of complaints from patients and staff but today she is in a good mood...nothing can make her feel down. Her life and that of her family was on track and the future is looking brighter everyday. She was looking at her wedding ring and smiling when a familiar face popped in the door.

"What's that smile all about?"

Michonne looked up and sprang off her seat.

"Maggie!" Michonne screamed.

They ran to each other and hugged tightly. Tears was flowing freely.

"Oh my god! When did you get back?!"

"We got back two days ago."

"How is Glen?"

"He is good but I have some news for you"

Maggie opened her shirt to reveal a growing baby bump. Michonne gasped as she looked at a teary Maggie. She's pregnant. They hugged again.

"For gods sakes! Sit down! Sit down!"

Michonne pulled out a seat for her best friend and she sat down. From across the desk Michonne couldn't help but feel so happy for Maggie as she glowed rubbing her growing tummy.

They had met at the Brooklyn County Nursing School years ago and became fast friends. They both end up training together at St Albert's and Maggie was there that day when she first met Rick. She was even the chief bridesmaid at her wedding and the godmother to Carl, Sophia and Andre.

It was when Michonne was 2 months pregnant with Judith that Maggie met the shy Dr Glen Rhee who was a stand-in for Dr Wells who had a personal emergency and had to travel abroad suddenly. It was a well known fact that Dr Rhee fell instantly in love with Maggie as soon as he saw her but he was intimidated.

It was Michonne who had to act as a go between to get these two together. When Dr Wells returned 5 months later Dr Rhee was called to the "Doctors without Borders" program. He asked Maggie to come with him. Michonne remember their conversation.

' _He did what?!'_

' _He asked me to come with him! To Bosnia!'_

' _What are you going to do?'_

' _That's why I'm asking you!'_

 _They were huddled in the nurse's bathroom...the space feeling extra tight with Michonne being 7 months pregnant with Judith._

' _Tell me what to do!'_

 _Michonne looked at her friend._

' _Do love him?'_

' _With all my heart.'_

' _And I know he loves you.'_

' _He does.'_

' _So go for it!'_

' _Really?! You think so?'_

 _They hugged._

' _Yes!'_

 _Three weeks later, Michonne was home on maternity leave when Maggie sent her a postcard with a picture of her and Glen sporting wedding rings. Michonne had screamed so loud with delight that it sent Rick running into their bedroom from downstairs in a panic. Michonne was crying and Rick was worried._

' _What is it?! Is the baby ok?!'_

 _When Michonne showed him the postcard he collapsed on the ground clutching his chest._

' _Woman! Are you trying to kill me?!"_

 _He kissed Michonne and headed back downstairs._

Michonne was especially happy for Maggie given the struggles she have had in conceiving. Maggie had called her a year after she and Glen were married in tears. She had just had a miscarriage of her first child. Michonne was particularly embarrassed and disheartened given the fact that she herself was already 7 months pregnant with Logan. She cried with her best friend on the phone careful not to let spill her own happiness in her friend's face. Because of this...she and Maggie had their first and only fight as best friends. It happened three days after Logan was born when Maggie called her.************

' _Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!'_

 _She was nursing Logan in a private lounge at the hospital reserved for staff._

' _How could I? You called me crying about the miscarriage of your first child and here I was pregnant with my fifth!'_

' _So you think me so shallow that I couldn't be happy for my best friend even in my own grief! That's hurtful Michonne!'_

' _I'm sorry! I thought it would hurt you. I wanted to tell you! Rick told me that you would be happy for me. I'm sorry Maggie!'_

' _It's ok Michonne. We don't hide things from each other...remember? We share both the good and bad in our lives.'_

' _It will not happen again. I promise!'_

 _Maggie laughed._

' _You guys pick out a name yet?'_

' _Logan. His name is Logan.'_

' _Hmmm. I like Logan. What about a middle name? Pick that yet?'_

' _No. We are still deciding.'_

' _How about Christian?'_

' _Logan Christian Grimes. I like it. Thank you.'_

' _You are welcome. I gotta run! Be sure to send lots of pics!'_

' _I will!'*****************_

"I am sooo happy for you Maggie. You and Glen."

Maggie and Glen had suffered three miscarriages in various stages over the past 6 years.

"Maybe fourth time's the charm!"

"It will be. When you told me that you guys was trying again..I began praying for you so hard!"

"I know. I have a good feeling about this one Michonne. This one is it!"

Maggie stretched out her hand to her Michonne and she took it. She saw Michonne's wedding band.

"How's Rick?"

"He's good."

"How are you guys? Are you guys ok?"

"We are at a good place Maggie. I am soo happy!"

"And the kids?"

"The kids are thrilled he is at home...especially Judith and Logan."

"That's to be expected. They were pretty young when he left but that scrapbook you made kept him alive in their hearts."

"It did."

"So…" Maggie winked at Michonne. "You guys had sex yet?"

"Maggie!"

"What?" Maggie looked at her friend cheekily. "Oh please! Don't sit there and pretend! You married the guy at 19 and was the mother of his first child by 20! You guys bone all the time! Five children to show for it..the last two barely a year apart! Three years is a long time to go without humping the man who waited until your wedding night to deflower you!"

Michonne tried to suppress her grin unsuccessfully. She remembered her wedding night...how Rick was so patient, so gentle with her. It was so romantic. She truly was blessed. Maggie was smiling at her.

"I know you can't wait to get f*cked senseless!"

Michonne blushed so hard her face hurt.

"How long has he been back?"

"A couple days."

"And you guys haven't done anything yet?!"

"No."

"I need to talk to Rick. He's slipping...badly. He can't leave you still hanging after three years. No way!"

"Well…to be honest, it's not for the lack of trying."

"Oh?"

"Yeah.. We got interrupted."

"By who? Don't tell me it was Abe!"

"Oh God no! Do you want me to die of embarrassment?!"

"Then who?"

"Logan."

"Please don't tell me you guys traumatized that sweet innocent child with your nasty hanky panky!"

"We didn't even get that far! Well I didn't."

Maggie pulled her chair closer to Michonne's.

"Pray tell!"

"Well we were making out on some files that Abe had given Rick to look over and things started to really heat up. Rick was naked and was about to pull off my boy short when Logan knocked! Rick had to scamper with his clothes to the bathroom and I rushed to put back on my top and opened the door."

"And?"

"He wanted help with his homework."

Maggie squinted her eyes at Michonne.

"So hold up?! This 6 year old kid interrupted three years of pent up sexual frustrations and aggression for homework?! Really?!" Maggie shakes her head. "Little cock blocker!"

Maggie's remark sent both her and Michonne into a fit of screaming, scandalous laughter.

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about!" Michonne said between laughs.

"I know..but I'm sorry! I would have been sooo pissed! That kid literally stopped you from getting some long overdue big dick!"

They screamed out laughing again.

"Maggie! Please stop! My sides are beginning to hurt! Pleaseee!"

They laughed for a few more minutes.

"I'm so glad you are back Mags. I miss this."

"It feels good to be home."

A thought just hit Michonne.

"Why don't you come over for dinner? Tonight?"

"Tonight's no good. Glen has a "Doctors without Borders" convention he has to attend."

"Ok. What about tomorrow then?"

"It's a date!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

A woman entered.

"Excuse me but the new batch of trainee nurses are waiting for you in the conference room."

"Ok."

The woman left. Both ladies rose to their feet and embraced each other. Michonne whispered in Maggie's ear.

"I can't wait for you to be a mother..to experience all the joys like I have. You'll be a great mom."

Tears came to Maggie's eyes.

"Thanks Mich."

Maggie left.*************

Carl and Sophia was upstairs in their rooms and Michonne, Andre, Judith and Logan was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Rick came home. Andre saw him first.

"Hey dad."

"Daddy!" Both Judith and Logan yelled but they remained at the kitchen counter.

Michonne looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hey babes." and she resumed what she was doing.

Rick walked straight into the kitchen and putting his hand around her waist buried his face in her neck. Although Judith and Logan wasn't paying any attention to their parents...Andre was. Michonne turned around to face Rick. Putting down her knife..she caressed his cheeks.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

Rick kissed her briefly at first and then more passionately causing Andre to take hold of his younger siblings hands and quickly guide them out of the kitchen and upstairs. After ten minutes, he stopped.

"Did something happened?"

Rick just stared at her smiling.

"What?!"

Rick scooped Michonne up and put her to sit on the edge of the kitchen sink. He began hugging her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too.' Michonne said hugging him back and caressing her fingers through his hair.***************

Ten minutes later Carl came downstairs and saw his parents still in an embrace in the kitchen. He watched them for a couple of seconds.

"Am I interrupting?"

It was Michonne who answered.

"No."

"Ok... Is dinner ready?"

Both Rick and Michonne bursted out laughing...making Carl confused.

"What?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Mending Fences - Chapter 8: "Finally"**

Michonne took the day off from work to make preparations for the dinner party. Rick had offered to do the same but Michonne declined saying that she could manage. Besides, she needed him to pick up the kids from school and gave him a list of things to bring home from the grocery on his way home.

Once the house was quiet Michonne took a couple of minutes to savour it. The peace was so soothing. After 16 years and five children...these little moments are precious as they are so hard to come by. She lay down in the floor watching the ceiling with the dinner menu in her hands.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face. She remembered how many times Rick had her on her back in the very same spot, legs up and spread wide opened. She is convinced that all of their children was conceived in other parts of the house except the bedroom.

While she always thought that she was more of a traditional bedroom kind of person and Rick was more adventurous outside of the bedroom, it didn't take her long to come around to his way of thinking. Rick like the idea of getting busy anywhere and everywhere in the house and outside….laundry room, kitchen, living room, hallway both up and downstairs and even a couple of times in the back garden in the dead of night.

The kids didn't want to stay for dinner and Michonne was glad. They all had made alternative arrangement for tonight...Carl, Sophia, Andre, Judith and Logan all decided to have a monster sleep over with Carol's kids at her house. With Michonne's five and Carol's three...that eight kids. Michonne chuckled to herself...Carol's gonna have a major headache in the morning.

Michonne slowly sat up and looked at the dinner menu she had put together last night.

 _ **Appetizer**_ _:_

 _Cheesy Zucchini sticks_

 _Sweet and spicy jalapeño peppers_

 _ **Main Course**_ _:_

 _Stuffed parmesan chicken on chilly black bean_

 _barbeque sauce_

 _Stuffed veggie sweet peppers_

 _Roasted potatoes, olives and mushrooms_

 _Tossed fresh salad_

 _ **Dessert:**_

 _Ice cream with seasoned sliced mangoes_

Michonne looked at the time. It was now 10am. She rose to her feet and put her hair up in a ponytail. First she had some cleaning to do and then it's cooking time.***********

While on surveillance Abe noticed that Rick kept looking at his watch.

"Michonne will be fine. If she wanted your help she would have asked."

"I'm giving her a call."

Abe threw up his hand in frustration as Rick dialled home.**********

When the phone began ringing Michonne has just put the chicken breast to marinate. It was 1pm and dinner is at 7. She's making good timing. She answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me. How things?"

"On track. Just put the chicken to marinate."

"Ok."

"I'm fine Rick."

"Ok."

"What time are you picking up the kids for?"

"3pm."

"Good. I'll have their overnight bags packed for Carol's tonight. She said that she and Morgan will take both sets of children to school tomorrow so we don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah. She told me."

"Got to go! Need to check on the sweet peppers in the oven. See you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too babe." She hung up.

"So?" Abe asked.

"She's fine."

"See...I told you so."

"Oh...just shut up."

"Oh crap! There's our mark!"

Both men crouched down into their seats until their target safely passed then started surveillance again.***************

It was 4:30pm when Rick brought the kids home from school. The house smelt heavenly. Their overnight bags were already packed and waiting for them. Michonne was in the kitchen and after she received kisses from all five of them she playfully chased them upstairs to bathe, change and start on whatever homework they have.

Rick put the items Michonne requested from the grocery store on the kitchen counter and hugged and kissed her from behind as she washed up some utensils she had used. She grind back on him seductively and accepting her invitation Rick looked around. Making sure the coast was clear he pushed his hand down her pants and cupped her crutch. Michonne groaned and Rick nibbled on her ear lobes.

"How's everything?"

"Dinner is almost done. Just the chicken to put in the oven in the next hour then it will be time for guests to arrive."

Rick glanced again in the direction of the stairs to make sure no one was coming as he slipped two fingers inside Michonne's slippery centre. She gasped.

"I'm so glad the kids wouldn't be here after dinner. Definitely no cock blocking tonight." He whispered to her slowly increased breathing.

He was about to push his fingers in deeper when they heard voices at the top of the stairs. They quickly pulled apart and Michonne swallowed hard as Rick stared her straight in the eye slowly licking his wet fingers. She felt her clit pulsating with heat through her panties. Carl and Andre were the first ones to appear and they went into the living room. Sophia, followed by Judith and Logan came down soon after and went into the kitchen. Sophia went into the refrigerator and took out some orange juice to give to her waiting siblings. Rick looked at Logan and smiled. He walked up, kissed Michonne on her lips and then whispered in her ear once more.

"I'm going to absolutely murder your pussy tonight."

Michonne let out a deep throaty laugh that caught the attention of Sophia, Judith and Logan. She then tried to smile at them as innocently and as sweetly as she can. It was then she noticed that Logan had his school bag with him. He raised it up to her.

"More homework honey?"*************

Rick and Michonne had already showered for the evening and Carol had just seconds ago pulled out of the driveway with the kids. Michonne had barely closed the door when Rick scooped her up from by the door and dropped her on the sofa. He began tugging at her pants.

"Jesus Christ Rick! We only have an hour tops to set the table and get ready before our guests arrive!"

"I'll be quick!"

"We both know you are not a quickie person!"

Rick ignored her and in seconds Michonne was pantless. He pulled off her panties and pushed her legs open and she didn't resist. Cold breeze rushed between her thighs giving her a quick jolt. She watched..eyes wide opened as Rick's head descended.

"Rick don't!

He smiled up at her as he blow on her wet pussy. Her legs trembled slightly.

"Rick!"

Then he rushed in...his lips firmly and greedily latching on to her. She reached down and tried to push his head off her but she was too late. Rick was eating it...his tongue moving up and down..side to side. Michonne was gasping breathlessly

Wait! I wasn't ready!" She took a deep breath. "Rick!"

Rick pulled Michonne down so that he was supporting her lower half as he kneeled down infront of her. Rick suckled at her clit faster.

"F*ck me!"

It was the first time Rick detached himself from her since he began his assault.

"No way! I'm having my appetizer now. You will get my dinner tonight!"

He attached himself to her again and within thirty seconds Michonne cried out.

"Oh god! Rick..wait! I'm cumming."

Feeling her end nearing Rick violently ripped his tongue from inside her, pulling away...forcing her climax to come to a screeching halt. She looked down at Rick bugged eyed.

"You did not just do that to me?! Seriously?!"

"Yup." Rick said licking his lips. He looked at her curiously as he saw the frustration in her face.

"Wait?! You really think that I would make you cum the first time in three years like this!" He smirked wickedly. "This is just a taste of what's to come."

He gave her pussy a sniff, breath a sigh of contentment then kissed her pussy twice.

"Till tonight!" He exclaimed and gently lower Michonne's lower half to the edge of the sofa. He coolly got up and walked away..Michonne's eyes following him in utter disbelief.*************

When Maggie and Glen arrived, Michonne and Maggie hugged each other for about five minutes crying from happiness. Glen and Rick stood at the side. Glen gently suggest that they get to having dinner underway as Maggie was feeling abit tired. Michonne grew concerned. She looked between Glen and Maggie.

"Is everything ok? Is it the baby?"

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night after the convention and the baby has been kicking up a storm whole day. That's all."

"So why didn't you tell me?! We could have cancelled dinner!"

Glen shot a glance at Maggie.

"I told her that you would have understood."

"I'm fine."

"I'm not saying you're not fine but you need to rest." Glen said giving her pointedly worried look.

Michonne held Maggie square at the shoulders.

"Listen to me. Dinner is cancelled...ok. Let me just fix you guys a couple of containers of food to last you guys a whole week. We are not going to debate this."

Maggie nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Michonne hugged her.

"Don't be! Nothing will jeopardize this baby..you hear me! This baby has to come and then we will have plenty of dinners after that."

She ushered them to the living room and Michonne rushed into the kitchen to get the food ready for them to go.

"I need to go upstairs to do something. You got this?" Rick asked.

Michonne gave Rick a squinty look. She was still pissed off at him for bringing her to the edge and leaving her hanging. She didn't answer. He kissed her and sprinted up the stairs. Twenty minutes later Michonne was escorting Glen and Maggie to the door containers of food in hand. She hugged Glen.

"Please take care of her."

"I will."

She then hugged Maggie. Maggie whispered to her.

"Are the children home?"

"No. Why?"

Maggie giggled.

"Get some dick tonight!"***********

Michonne was clearing the table from the unused dishes when Rick appeared by the table. He had on his pouty 'please forgive me' face. She ignored him and went to carry the last of the China to the cupboard. When she returned Rick was standing there in the same spot but this time...completely naked.

He was fully erect..and it was thick and meaty...just how she remembered it. A smile involuntarily appeared on her lips but soon disappeared when she saw Rick was smiling too. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Wanna pick up where we left off?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Rick took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"Yes."

He took another step forward and her eyes fell on his rock hard cock as it leans against the contours of his well defined tummy. She involuntarily blushed.

"Are you sure sure?"

"Yes."

He took another step and she stepped back. Her back jammed against the kitchen counter.

"Hmm. Well I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe. That's your problem."

"Do you like what you see?"

Rick now took two steps towards her quickly causing his cock to bounce forward then backwards. She gasped looking up and saw pure mischief on Rick's face.

"Don't!"

Rick put out his hand to tickle her.

"Rick! Don't!" She screamed out playfully and ran from the kitchen as Rick made a dash for her.

"Rick!" She screamed as he chased her around the living room. "Stop!"

He finally caught up with her and pulled her down on the floor. He rolled on top of her and when he tried to kiss her, she pursed her lips together. He looked at her smirking.

He began tickling her. She mumbled for him to stop..but he didn't. When she couldn't take it anymore she screamed out laughing.

"Rickkkk!"

This gave him the opening he needed. He put his lips to her and she responded instantly. After kissing passionately for ten minutes, Rick pulled away from Michonne again leaving her breathless. He stood up and extended his hand to her. She took it and he slowly pulled her up to her feet. Then suddenly, he pulled her over his shoulder lifting her up.

"What are you doing?"

Rick said nothing as he made his way upstairs.*************

When Rick pushed open the door to their bedroom, the room was gently lit with scented candles. There was rose petals everywhere and soft music playing in the background. Rick gently put Michonne down on her feet. He could tell that she was stunned. A minute passed.

"When did you do this?" She asked softly

"When you were downstairs with Glen and Maggie packing the food for them to carry home."

Michonne covered her mouth to suppress a joyful cry. Tears came to her eyes. Rick turned her around. Before he could say another word Michonne pressed her lips gently to his putting her hands around his neck. After a few minutes of dancing to the soft music, she turned back around for him to unzip her dress. He did so nervously. The dress slipped to the floor. He unhooked her bra and let those drop to the floor as well. She turned back around and instantly Rick pulled her legs up and she straddled him, legs wrapped around his waist. They kissed slowly as he walked to the bed and gently lay her down.

"Close your eyes."

Michonne did and soon felt lips gently roaming all over her body with soft butterfly kisses. She clasped the bedsheets as his lips lingered on her nipples then moved down to the pit of her tummy. He pressed his face into it. She wanted to feel more of this. She turned over on her belly and Rick started from the back of her knees and kissed every sensitive place he could find…her hips, the dip in the base of her back...all over. He slowly let his tongue lick the canal in her back straight up until he reached her neck. Michonne turned her face sideways to savour the moment and Rick captured her lips with his. She left his warm, throbbing cock against her back.

"Rick.." She gently gasped into his mouth. That was all he needed to hear. He gently turned her body around to face his and she opened her legs. Their lips never parted and Rick gently pressed himself at her entrance. She clung unto him and he slipped inside of her. She adjusted her hips and he entered deeper. They groaned together.

His thrust was slow and steady and Michonne rotated her hips to match his. Soon they were at a steady riddum. Rick pulled out half way to nibble her nipples. She pulled his face up to hers and putting her foot on his butt, she pressed them against her and he sank so deep that she cried out in. Rick captured her mouth in his so that she echoed in him.

He began thrusting again...long..sensual strokes and after the sixth stroke Michonne was violently climaxing under him. He pushed his hips into her and held himself there.

"Oh God!" She cried out as she tries to catch her breath. After a minute Michonne finally opened her eyes. She pushed Rick unto his back and she climbed on top of him...her back facing him...dick firmly inside of her. Michonne started bouncing on him..hard. Rick loved this view..the view of her firm, ample ass slapping on his base of his belly. Soon she was wining on him..every couple of bounce then three to four circular wine. He was in so deep….it was so warm.

"Michonne!" Rick called out giddily.

After fifteen minutes, Michonne saw when his toes began to curl so she steadied herself and pressed down on him and he pressed his hips up inside of her. She felt when he cum inside of her...the warm liquid and her body responded in kind to the stimuli..she began orgasming again. The orgasms were so strong that Michonne stretched out on top of him giving Rick access to fondle and squeeze her breast. They laid there to catch their breath.

"You know...I didn't finish eating my appetizer." Rick said cheekily. Michonne quickly scooted off him. He got up and she lay down and spread open her legs.

"You have my permission to finish your appetizer."

Rick just dived in and began eating her out mercilessly..as if it was his last supper.

"Slow down! You'll make me cum too quickly." Michonne pleaded. Rick ignored her and a minute later with Rick's tongue twirling inside of her a rush of liquid violently gushed from her and into Rick's mouth. The muscles in her tummy contracted painfully as Rick held her down.

"Oh God! F*ck me!"

Rick pulled away, the lower half of his face wet with moisture. Rick kissed her and she got to taste herself on his lips. He then gathered her on all four and slipped into her.

"Rick?"

"Yeah."

Michonne looked back at him.

"I want three years worth of hard, deep dick, tongue and finger f*cking. Don't hold back!." She winked at him. "There is no safe word tonight..so no matter what I say...don't….stop!"

A broad smile appeared on Rick's lips and Michonne held on to the bedposts for dear life.***********


	9. Chapter 9

**Mending Fences - Chapter 9: "Family"**

Rick looked at the time..it was 4:30am. Small traces of the moonlight sneaked into the window through slightly pulled curtains. He looked down at his wife as she curled up in a naked ball and grinned mischievously to himself. He did what she asked and unleashed three years of mind blowing, back breaking, breath taking, eye watering, toes curling, leg numbing, balls deep, dick penetration on her.

He used his tongue and fingers too. She begged, pleaded, cried for mercy…but he had none. He gave her _everything_ he got. He didn't stop and it was worth every minute of it. After their fifth session he decided it was time to give her a break because he needed one... to recharge his batteries. That was one hour ago. Now he is fully charged..ready to go. He began kissing her, from her toes up to her thighs.

Then he kissed her plump firm chocolate ass..he loved chocolate. He kissed up her back to buried his face in the side of her neck. She moaned and turned her body slightly... exposing her right breast. He cupped the soft nipple in his warm lips. Michonne gasped..breathing slow and laboured. She held his head firmly to her breast. He opened his mouth wider and sucked in a mouth full.

"Yesss...please." she whispered turning flat on her back.

She reached for his right hand and put two middle fingers in her mouth. She slurped on them and when they were nice and moist she put them by her wet pussy. He knew what to be done. He slid them in very, very slow. She opened her legs, bent at the knees wide to aid him in his quest. When they were fully inserted and coated with her juices he wiggled his fingers inside of her, up and down, side to side and his favourite….in and out.

Very soon, Michonne was moving her hips. After ten minutes, Michonne was taking short, quick, desperate breaths. He knew she was about to cum again. He wickedly nibbled in her nipple briefly before covering her mouth with his. He loved when she moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her hand around his hard cock and stroke it, steadily. He groaned into her. He quicken the pace of his fingers and moments later they both met their end together.

"Hmmm….hmmmm...hmmmmmmmmmmm."

Rick slowly extracted his fingers dripping with Michonne's essence and pulling away from her lips put it in his mouth. He sucked his fingers hard.

"F*ck me! You taste so good!"

"There's more where that came from."

"Can I?" He asked playfully.

"All is yours baby...it's all yours."

Rick scooted between her legs and started to eat her out like at a buffet party...her clit taking the full brunt of the assault. His tongue darted in and out of her so quickly it made her eyes watered. She was beginning to cum again so she inched off of his face but Rick was having none of it.

Every move she made he matched it until her head finally reached the bed head and she couldn't go any further. This is right where he wanted her and Rick ate more greedily. All Michonne could do was squeeze her eyes close and force her mind to concentrate somewhere else so as to delay her impending orgasm. Nothing negative came to mind under such a delicious assault.

"Rick! Rick! Rick! F*ck Rick!"

She grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Shit!"

She orgasmed long and hard. She couldn't breath as she tried to force her legs close to delay it or ease her pressure but Rick held it opened as he too moaned against her pussy. Rick didn't pull away until he licked away every last drop of her wetness. He inched himself higher between her legs until his head rested on her chest. The sun was now beginning to stream into their bedroom.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

Michonne cocked her head to the side.

"No...thanks to you."

"That's too bad."

"Thank god the kids are at Carol's. I will finally get some rest during the day."

Rick scoffed.

"That's what you think! I told you I'm going to murder your pussy! I ain't done murdering!"

"It's murdered Rick! It's murdered! Please have mercy on me!" Michonne squealed out.

Rick pulled himself up until he was face to face with his pleading wife. He squinted at her as she caressed his back.

"Ok. I'm gonna let you sleep this morning...but under one condition."

"Which is?"

Rick picked up the alarm clock and set it to 12noon.

"From 12:01pm I get to finish commit pussy murder!"

Michonne giggled as she pulled him down for a kiss. Rick got his answer. He rolled off of her and pulled her close into him..spooning her. He nestled his face in her hair and whispered.

"Get some sleep."

Michonne wiped tears from eyes. She was so happy. Rick is home, the children are happy...her family is whole again. It is all she ever wanted. A few minutes of silence passed and Michonne slowly turned around to face Rick. She gently caressed his face lovingly.

"I love you Rick. You are my heart. I will die without you and your love." She said softly to herself.

Then she nestled her head in his chest. Fifteen minutes later, Rick slowly opened his eyes. He lift up her hand, kissed her hand palm and whispered into it lovingly.

"I love you too Michonne and I will not let you die. You and our children will never have to live without me or my love. I promise you this."

He kissed her palm again and pulled her close.*************

Carol pulled up in the driveway of her brother's house. It was quiet and she didn't see any movements either. She saw their car in the driveway and looked at her time. It was 3:45pm. Carol had picked up her nieces and nephews from school and Carl opted to stay at their house with her oldest daughter to work on a school project together as they were in the same class. Morgan, her husband of twenty years agreed to bring Carl over as soon as he was finished.************

Morgan and Carol's daughter Abby and Carl was born in the same month. Unlike Michonne and Rick, Carol and Morgan struggled to get pregnant during the first few years of their marriage. They both went to several doctors who told them that they could find nothing wrong. They tried fertility treatments and well as herbal but nothing worked.

Carol and Rick are the only siblings their parents had but it wasn't for the lack of trying. Although Michonne is an only child, Morgan came from a large family of four brothers and three sisters. So naturally, Carol wanted to give him lots of kids. Morgan had repeatedly tell her that she will get pregnant in due time and that they just had to wait but Carol was getting anxious.

So when she found out that she was 6 weeks pregnant she promptly invited her newly married brother and his wife to dinner. Morgan had insisted that he do all the preparations while she rested. He didn't want anything to jeopardize their first baby. Morgan did a wonderful job preparing dinner and Carol was so proud of him.

They were only ten minutes into the dinner when Carol blurted out the news. Rick congratulated his brother-in-law while Michonne and Carol hugged each other and cried. The men sat back and listened as Carol and Michonne talked about babies and how many children they each wanted etc.

Rick had always known that as an only children Michonne had always wished that she had a sibling growing up so he had confided to Carol that he will give her as many children as she wanted. Carol realized that he meant his word when 2 weeks later Michonne called and told her that she was 6 weeks pregnant.

After Abby's birth, she got pregnant one year later with twins. Nine months later Carol gave birth to Isaiah and Gwen. However that delivery had several complications and as a result she lost her womb. Carol cried for days in the hospital. She was inconsolable. Morgan told her time and time again that she isn't less of a woman because of her womb.

He told her that she made him the happiest man alive when she became Mrs. Morgan James and nothing had changed for him...that he still loved her. He had to call in Rick and Michonne for re-enforcements to comfort Carol. So after a week, Morgan, Rick and Michonne took Carol and the twins home.

Morgan is the owner of a very successful newspaper named _**'"THE INFORMANT"**_ and was one of the few newspapers who didn't vilify Rick in the press during his trial. His newspaper came under heavy criticism for pointing out certain inaccuracies in various eye witness statements and testimonies that were presented in court. He was also accused of bias because of his connection to Rick.

Carol took a year off from work as a court house clerk because of how young her children were and eventually tendered her resignation to be a stay at home mother. When the twins were five, Carol went to work at her husband's newspaper as a part-time assistant editor, pulling from her experience as a newspaper writer from her high school days.

When Mrs Balfour, the senior editor at the newspaper resigned, Carol seamlessly and effortlessly slipped into the position and it is there she have been for the past 9 years. It has been good working alongside her husband with only a few hiccups along the way.************

Carol turned the keys and opened the front door of the house. Sophia, Andre, Judith and Logan rushed inside. Carol had called the house earlier and when she got no response decided to swing by the Joe's Pizzeria to pick up two large pizzas. She didn't want to take the chance of bringing home four hungry children to an empty house.

The children raided the kitchen and funny enough there was lots of food. From the menu..Carol could tell that it was from the dinner party last night. She was surprised by the amount that was left over. The sharky children sat at the kitchen counter waiting.

"Ok..you can either have food from dinner last night or pizza?"

It was an uncontested, unanimous verdict...one that she fully expected. She took out paper plates and began sharing out the slices.**********

As the children ate, Carol took up their bags to carry it upstairs to their rooms. After doing so, Carol noticed that there was no light coming from Rick and Michonne's bedroom. She walked up to door and pressed her ear to it. She heard nothing. She knocked gently.

"Rick?"

Nothing. She turned the doorknob. The hallway light spilled into the room and the sight that greeted her caused her to shake her head. Two sleeping naked bodies tangled up in darkness of the room. The bedroom curtains were not pulled providing the perfect cover for their activities while the children were away.

Clearly Rick and Michonne spent the time f*cking the shit out of each other. Three years is a long time to do making up for. Carol chuckled at the position of the bodies. Michonne was on her back, her hair partially covering her face...her legs sprawled open. Rick was halfway on top of her, her breast partially in his mouth and his hand cupping her crutch. Carol shook her head as she closed the door.

"Shit..baby #6 is gonna be here soon." She laughed to herself.************

Carol stood and watched the children as they ate. Most of the pizza was already gone. She was prepared to leave the children home as their parents were in the house but she decided against it for several reason. Firstly, leaving a teenager and a pre-teen with two young hyperactive children alone with their parents in a deep sex coma is not a good idea.

Secondly, although she removed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign from Sophia's bedroom door and put it on Rick's she knows that that is not full proof. Sophia and Andre will understand the meaning and maybe even Judith but Logan? He has a history is really bad timing. Logan doesn't need to know where he came from...not yet.

Carol decided she will stick around until the lovebirds awake from their slumber. At this point..she's just happy that her brother has his life back. He more than anyone deserves that. Just then Logan came up to her.

"Aunty..can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure..bring your bag."

Logan was about to run off upstairs when Carol stopped him.

"On second thought...you stay here and I'll get your homework."

Logan readily agreed as he picked up the remote and put on the TV.***********


	10. Chapter 10

**Mending Fences - Chapter 10: "Walk of Shame"**

Michonne thought she heard the sound of laughing when she stretched lazily on the bed. She felt Rick laying down halfway on her, his mouth on her breast..but he was sleeping. She felt his hand in her crutch...two fingers was still inserted in her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps outside of their bedroom door. Her eyes sprang open when the realization came crashing down on her.. _The kids!_ She sat up causing Rick to slid off her chest. She began shaking him.

"Rick…" She whispered. "Rick!"

In response, Rick put his arms around Michonne to pull her back down to the bed. She slapped him to wake him up. He jumped off the bed staggering to his feet wide eyed. Then he fell to the ground semi conscious. Michonne scampered over to him across the bed. She cradled his face in her hands. She could see that he was still pussy drunk.

"F*ck!" She cursed to herself. She ran, locked the door and looked at the alarm. 6:35pm. A lump formed in her throat. _Shit! They slept whole freaking day!_ She dashed to the bathroom and filling her hands with water she ran over and splashed it in Rick's face. It was the coldness of the water that seemed to revived him.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

Michonne covered his mouth. He looked at her confused until she pointed to the door and then her ears. He heard the laughter and the footsteps outside their door. She slowly removed her hand from his mouth..and he saw the horrified look on her face. He buried his face in her chest and she hugged him as they prepare to do the walk of shame.************

Rick and Michonne fumbled in the dark at Michonne's insistence. She was too afraid and ashamed to put on the light. Instead, they used the weak lights on their cellphones. From the look on Michonne's face he knew she wanted the earth to open and swallow her up. He, on the other hand wasn't as embarrassed as she was.

He made sweet passionate love to his wife...end of story. It's not like they saw anything and anything the kids heard is open to any different number of interpretations...all that can be vehemently denied. Michonne went into the shower first and ten minutes later Rick.

He smiled to himself when he saw how she walked gingerly to the bathroom...she walked wide set..her legs are sore and numb. He did his job and he was proud of that. By the time he got out of the shower, Michonne was already dressed in one of his sweatpants and a cropped T-shirt. He quickly dressed and kneeled in front of her. She looked at him.

"I can't go downstairs!"

"Hey..we can do this. We will walk down those steps with our heads held high. We did nothing wrong!"

"Walk?! Are you kidding me right now. I can't walk Rick! Thanks to you!"

Rick tried to stifle his laugh but he couldn't. He pushed his face into her bosom to muffle his giggles. Michonne, herself giggled a little and then pushed him away from her. He fell back on his back to floor but he grabbed Michonne by the arm, taking her down with him.

She fell on top of him and buried her face in his chest to quiet her own laughter that suddenly erupted from her throat. For five minutes they just lay there, giggling in the darkness. Michonne sat up on Rick, straddling him. She could feel that he was still erect.

"What the…"

Rick sat up and held her close. They looked at each other.

"Last night and today was amazing! She blushed. "You….were amazing." She kissed him.

"Did I murder your pussy?" he whispered.

She started kissing him "Yes…" _kiss_ "You…" _kiss "_ Did..." _kiss._

"Are you sure?" Rick put his hand down her panties and felt slickness. She buried her face in his neck to cover her moan.

"Hmmm. I don't think so." He croaked.

Michonne pressed her lips to his and he began devouring it. He flipped her on her back and in seconds they were both pantless.

"Rick wait! We can't! The kids!"

He pumped slow and agonizing into her. Neither of them made a sound as their lips locked together. They were barely breathing and ten minutes later, they held on to each other as their bodies orgasmed for a full minute. When it passed they gazed at each other.

"Are you ready?"

Michonne closed her eyes briefly and opened them.

"Yes."

He rose to his feet and extended his hand to her. She took it..smiling. ************

They stepped out into corridor and walked to the top of the stairs. They heard all the laughter and talking downstairs. He kissed Michonne on the lips when he saw the fright and hesitation on her face. She interlocked her hand in his. He took the lead and began walking down the stairs.***********

The walk down the stairs was difficult for Michonne. Her thighs hurt...they were sore. _Damn you Rick...damn you._ But the truth is she would welcome it again anytime. When they reached to the bottom of the stairs the whole gang was there. Judith and Logan was eating cereal and watching TV.

Carol and Morgan were eating some of the left overs from the dinner Michonne had prepared the other night. Carl, Abby, Isaiah, Gwen were out on the porch playing cards and Sophia and Andre was at the kitchen counter doing homework. Sophia and Andre kept their heads down as Rick and Michonne entered the kitchen.

"Hey." Rick said loudly…bravely. Michonne stayed mum...words unable to form in her mouth

"Hey."

Sophia and Andre replied simultaneously. Andre glanced at them for half a second but it was Sophia who didn't even look up. Shame washed over Michonne as she stood behind Rick. She pressed her face into his back to hide her face.

Rick gestured to Michonne to go to the dinner table which she willingly and happily obliged. Rick raided the fridge and loaded up two plates with food. He caught the eyes of Sophia looking at him sheepishly. Then she glanced away quickly. He prayed silently that none of their children heard anything. If they did… Michonne would surely kill him. He took the two piled up plates and went to the dining table to join Michonne, Carol and Morgan.**************

Rick sat down and placed one of the plates in front of Michonne. She looked at it. She was famished but slowly began to eat so as to not give away the obvious effects of previous marathon sexual escapades. Rick looked at his wife...praying that she would stop acting so guilty. Winking at Michonne, Rick stuffed a whole breast of the parmesan chicken into his mouth. She closed her eyes, wishing that Rick would stop acting so smug...like a damn peacock.

"What time did you guys get here." Rick asked coolly.

"3:45pm." Carol answered.

Michonne groaned out loud involuntarily. She remembers what she and Rick was doing at 4:45pm.

"How come we didn't hear you."

"I kept them all occupied downstairs. Logan had homework and we did it down here."

Carol looked at Rick who was wolfing down his food.

"Had fun?"

Rick gave Michonne a sly look.

"Lots."

"Hmmmm. I know." Carol replied. Morgan stared daggers at his wife who now turned her attention to her sister-in-law.

"How are you Michonne?"

"I am good!" She answered quickly, hoping the conversation ended there. Rick however had other plans.

"Are you sure babe?" Rick asked glancing at her mischievously. "You told me you were sore a minute ago." Rick returned to eating.

"Yeah...your legs would be very sore. That's to be expected. I would be sore too." Carol continued. "I think you are gonna be sore for quite sometime...right Rick?"

Rick nodded as he continued to eat heartily. Carol smiled. She knew that Rick was teasing his wife and she couldn't help but join in the fun. From the look on Michonne's face, she knew that Michonne knew that she and Rick would tease her to death on the issue. She tried to put on a brave face but it wasn't working out too well for her. ************

Morgan sat at the table taking in the conversation. He saw Michonne crumbling before them..while Rick and his wife teased her. He smiled to himself. Carol had called him earlier and in one sentence told him all that he needed to know. _"Expect another niece or nephew soon."****************_

Michonne remembered Rick waking her up with two fingers deep inside of her. After five minutes, she was fully and wide awake. She turned on her belly and put two pillows under her hips so that it was elevated in a perfect triangle angle.

Rick liked what he saw...her perfectly shaped butt elevated. Her legs was widely parted. Rick bit each butt cheek playfully and Michonne giggled. She elevated herself on her elbows and looked back at Rick.

"Well...what are you waiting for stud?"

Rick licked the centre of her back and moved straight up to her neck mounting her at the same time. He penetrating her so deep that she whimpered loudly. Rick put his hands under her and massaged her breast.

Michonne quickly glanced at the clock and saw the time...4:45pm. Rick was pumping into her and she was moaning breathlessly when she could have sworn she heard footsteps outside their door. She held her breath.

"Rick!" She whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rick drawled in her ear.

"I think the kids are here."

"No...they are at Carol's. She'll bring them by later."

"Shhhhh." Michonne said trying to strain her ear.

Rick ignored her and continued stroking her so deep.

"There is no one here."

Rick squeezed her nipples causing her to cry out. *************

Michonne's mind was racing. If Carol got home with the kids at 3:45pm as she said...then that means… Bile rose up to her throat and she forced it back down. She tries to keep calm the storm in her belly as she tries to figure out which of their children she and Rick has traumatized. Then she remembered Sophia and how she couldn't meet her and Rick's eyes earlier in the kitchen. " _Oh my sweet innocent daughter! Kill me now lord! Just do it now! Kill me!"*****************_

Sophia remembered aunty Carol telling them to be quiet and to stay downstairs. She also remember her telling them that if they needed anything upstairs...they should tell her and she will get it for them. Almost an hour had passed and Sophia who was doing homework remembered that her cellphone was in her bag. She looked towards her aunt to tell her that she needed it to liaise with another classmate on the assignment.

Carol's back was turned to them as she was still helping Logan with his homework. She decided to make a quick run upstairs to her room for it. It was when she was coming back and passing by her parents room door that she heard the moans and groans of her mother and the pants of her father. She was horrified. Her feet froze on her..she was unable to move.

She was flushed with embarrassment for her parents and for herself...firstly….for catching them in such an intimate, private moment and secondly...for them not obviously realizing that their innocent offsprings were in the immediate vicinity of their extra curricular activities.

When her feet finally released her from its virtual prison in the corridor outside her parents room, she sprinted downstairs. She sat next to Andre rigid at the kitchen counter and he asked her what was wrong. She looked at him and then involuntarily looked up at the stairs. Andre immediately understood his elder sister's unspoken words.

"I'm sorry." was the only words of comfort he could say to her. ************

The evening dragged on. Rick cleaned his plate but Michonne picked at hers. When he was finished she took both plates and went to the sink. She quietly washed them. Andre and Sophia had already eaten and gone up to their rooms. Michonne looked at the time..it was 8pm. She turned off the TV to Judith and Logan protest.

"Time for bed." Michonne said firmly. They looked to Rick for his intervention. He shook his head. Judith and Logan sulked as Michonne pointed to the stairs. Michonne hugged Carol and Morgan. Carol whispered in her ear.

"I am so happy for you and Rick. You guys reserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks."

Rick winked at Michonne who rolled her eyes and went upstairs.**********

Michonne tucked Logan in his bed and promised that Rick will soon be up to read him a bedtime story. She also tucked Judith in her bed. Sophia was already in her bed but Michonne knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Sophia?"

Sophia didn't move..she didn't flinched. Michonne decided to not push her luck. She turned off the light and left the room.***********

Michonne was heading back downstairs and she met Carl coming up. She kissed him goodnight and they continued on their respective way. Once downstairs, she saw Rick waving Carol and her family goodbye. He closed the door to see Michonne looking at him. He walked up to her and she hugged him...burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry for teasing you tonight."

Michonne nodded gently.

"Hey...are you ok?"

"It was Sophia. She heard us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You want to go talk to her now."

Michonne pulled away.

"No! Let a couple of days pass. I can't face her right now."

"Well, I could go talk to her alone."

Michonne shook her head.

"I'm so embarrassed. I can only imagine what Sophia was thinking! Oh god!"

"Sophia will be fine. We had _'the talk'_ with her already."

Michonne eyes narrowed her eyes at him.

"Having 'the talk' and actually hearing your parents doing 'the talk' is two different things!"

Suddenly she punched him.

"This is all your fault!"

"How is that?"

Rick pulled Michonne's hips to his and pushing her against the kitchen counter grinds up on her. She blushed, while trying to be serious.

"You were suppose to wake me at 12:01pm!"

Rick start giving her small pecks of kisses on her neck...tickling her.

"Please forgive me." _kiss_

"Stop."

"Do you forgive me?" _kiss_

"Stop."

"Say you forgive me." _kiss_

"No!" _kiss_

"Say you forgive me." _kiss_

"No!"

 _Kiss..kiss..kiss..kiss..kiss..kiss..kiss..kiss_

Michonne giggled harder with each passing kiss. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright." She giggles softly. They looked into each other eyes. Then Rick gently and lovingly placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Michonne savoured the moment as she whispered.

"I forgive you...I'll forgive you anything."

He smiled down at her as he guided her to the sofa. They sat there in each arms in a warm embrace as they listen to the peacefulness of the house. It was there they fell asleep.***********

Everyone got up early for school and work the next day. It was abit less awkward for Rick and Michonne. Sophia made some eye contact with her parents but it was clear she still felt a little weird. Everyone was dressed and was filing out to the car. Abraham had just called and he was on his way to pick up Rick. Michonne had purposefully taken out Sophia's phone out of her bag. She knew she needed to create an opportunity to talk to her eldest daughter. She told Rick of her plan and he was 100% behind her.

"Does everyone have everything? Cell phone, wallets etc?" Rick called out to his brood. They all began digging in their bags.

"Wait!" Sophia called out. "I left my cell phone inside!"

"Hurry up!" Michonne called out to her.

Sophia dashed passed her and ran upstairs. Seconds later, Sophia came downstairs and saw both Rick and Michonne standing in the living room, waiting on her. From the way they were looking at her, she looked at her cell phone and realized that she was set up. She calmly walked over to the sofa and sat down. Rick and Michonne each took a side and sat next to her. No one said anything for a minute. It was Sophia who broke the silence.

"I didn't hear anything! I swear!" she said looking from Rick to Michonne and back.

"Sophia…." Rick said firmly. She knows the rules about lying. She pursed her lips together. She looked at her father then her mother.

"Mom! I didn't mean to hear anything! I'm sorry!"

Sophia said looking at her. Michonne hugged her daughter and Sophia clung on to her. Rick hugged the both of them.

"You have nothing to be sorry about! It is us who should be sorry! We are so so sorry."

She cupped her daughter's face in her hands.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. It's just that….I was just embarrassed for you and daddy!"

Michonne looked at her slightly confused.

"I don't understand."

"We knew you were upstairs. Aunty Carol told us to be quiet because you were sleeping. I needed to get my cell phone so I went upstairs."

She looked at the floor shyly.

"I just didn't expect to hear you guys doing stuff. We really thought you were just sleeping."

"We?" Rick asked. He looked at Michonne who covered her mouth in horror. "Who else knows?"

"Andre."

Sophia saw her parents reaction to the thought that another one of their children heard them. She sought to calm them.

"No..no...no! He didn't hear anything but let's just say I couldn't hide what I had just heard on my face." She smiled. "He actually apologized to me on your behalf."

Rick and Michonne looked at each other then at their daughter. She was more relaxed now. It was amazing how that brief conversation changed everything. All the awkwardness simply vanished.

"We knew you were upstairs but you didn't know we were downstairs. So I was embarrassed for you. That's why I couldn't looked at you yesterday."

Rick took her daughter's hand.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes! I just need to get the sounds out of my head." She hugged him. "Its cool daddy."

Sophia then got up and went outside. Rick and Michonne just stared at each other and then burst out giggling.************

Andre noticed a change in his sister's mood when she came back in the car.

"Are you ok?'

"I'm great!"

Andre turned around to see their mom kissed their dad at the front door and she walking to the car. He looked back at his sister, who was smiling now and then back at their parents again. Everyone seem to be in a much lighter mood.

"Oh...ok." he said smiling.************


	11. Chapter 11

**Mending Fences – Chapter 11: "Close Call"**

 _ **(3 months later)**_

It is Saturday afternoon and Michonne looked on from the kitchen back door as Rick played football with Andre, Judith and Logan. Carl and Sophia had gone to the movies with a couple of their friends from school. Things have been so good in her family it's as if Rick never left. All the residual hurt and anger she had once harboured is completely gone.

Michonne smiled to herself. After their marathon coupling session for which Sophia was unfortunately privy to hearing, they had a pregnancy scare. While they were both happy about adding to their family, Michonne did have some reservations about having another baby. Logan, their last born is six, soon to be seven in a couple of months. That means she is atleast five years out of practice with handling a toddler.

In addition to that, Rick in now re-navigating his way back into society as well as their individual hectic schedules. She discussed these concerns with Rick who understood her position and they both decided that they would start using birth control. Rick initially offered to buy condoms but Michonne decline. Her reasoning? She wanted to feel Rick raw…skin to skin…nothing between them.

Rick couldn't agree more. When he suggested that they try the pull out method Michonne laughed in his face. She remembers their conversation while they were cuddling on the sofa after a late night dinner. The kids were at Carol's for the weekend.***************

' _You?! Pull out?!'_

' _Yes me! I can do it!'_

 _Michonne looked at her husband and then burst out laughing._

' _What? You don't believe me?'_

' _No….I don't because I know you can't!'_

 _Michonne saw the mischief in Rick's eyes._

' _Well let's put it to the test.'_

 _Michonne now sat up…intrigued._

' _Ok and if you don't make it?'_

' _I'll give you whatever you want.'_

 _Michonne looked at him._

' _Are you sure?'_

' _Yes.'_

' _Anything?'_

' _Anything!'*************_

That night they made love three times. The first two times was an epic failure. Rick failed miserably. He begged for another chance which Michonne was happy to oblige him. She knew he wanted to prove his point despite her knowing better but he almost succeeded though…almost. The cost to Rick? An upgrade to Michonne wedding ring which was five years overdue. Michonne and Maggie had a good laugh as she showed off her new, shiny wedding band.

' _I think he knew would have failed.' Maggie laughed._

' _Oh...we both knew that!' Michonne grinned. 'He just wanted to have some fun and so did I!'**************_

Then it was decided that she would go on the pill. Michonne felt weird using protection with Rick.. She has never used contraceptives of any kind…ever. After doing careful research, she bought her very first box of contraceptives at the age of 35.*************

Rick saw Michonne deep in thought by the kitchen. He whispered to the kids so that they can distract her whilst he sneaked around to the side of the house. He jumped out suddenly, startling her.

"Rick!"

Andre, Judith and Logan erupted with laughter as Rick pulled Michonne close from behind and nuzzled his face in her neck tickling her.

"Stop!' she giggled.

He turned her around to face him.

"I need to go to the supermarket."

"Can we come?" The children asked in unison. Rick nodded and they ran inside to get ready. Rick looked at Michonne as she watched the children run inside. She turned back to see Rick looking at her smiling.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me and giving me everything."

Michonne kissed him.

"You are very much welcomed."***************

Rick pushed the shopping cart along the aisle behind as Michonne, Andre, Judith and Logan fill it up. They stopped at the poultry section as Michonne can't decide what she wants. Rick picked up a nice juicy steak cut. He smiled…imagining himself cuddling up to Michonne after a nice steak picnic in the gardens. Michonne saw his smile and smiled too. Then they looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing.

"I'll be right back." Michonne said as she darted off to one of the other aisles. Logan followed her.*************

Michonne was in the spices and seasoning aisle when Logan touched her.

"Mummy?'

"Hmmm." Michonne's focus was on the reading on the oregano spice bottle label.

"Who is that?"

"Who is what?" Michonne asked, still focused on the bottles.

"The man who was just watching us?"

That got her attention. She looked at him.

"What?"

Logan pointed up towards the end of their aisle. Michonne looked up. There was no one there. She looked at Logan.

"Someone was there mummy! I swear!"

Michonne squinted her eyes at Logan. He folded his arms in defiance and began walking up the aisle. Michonne followed him. On reaching around the aisle, they saw a man's body dash between two aisles.

"There!" Logan shouted and he took off running.

"Logan! Wait!" Michonne shouted as she ran behind him. She reached the end of the aisle and was about to turn the corner when she heard her son cry out. She saw Logan on the ground.

"Omg! Logan!"

Michonne rushed up to him. She cradled her son in her arms.

"Mummy!" Logan cries as he held his head. When she examined him she saw blood.

"Oh God! Rick!"*************

Rick was just about to choose another prime piece of steak cut when he heard Michonne cry out. Rick looked at Andre and Judith.

"Is that mom?" Andre asked looking at his father and sister.

Rick, Andre and Judith left the cart and began walking briskly towards the direction of the shout. It was when he heard his name was when Rick was sure that it was his wife. He broke out in a sprint, closely followed by his children. When they bent the third corner in the second aisle the first thing they saw was blood on the floor. When he looked up, he saw Michonne cradling their son in her arms in tears near the cashier's station. There was a crowd of people around her…including two security officers.

"Michonne!" he screamed out.

Michonne turned towards him…Logan clinging on to her for dear life. It took only seconds for Rick to reach them and pushed through the crowd.

"What happened?!" Rick asked breathless as he cradled Michonne's tear stained face in his arms.

Michonne tried to speak but only sobs came out. He looked down at her bloody shirt. Logan now reached for him.

"Daddy!" Logan cried.

Rick held his son close as Andre and Judith crowded around them. Judith started to cry and Andre hugged her for comfort.

"What happened Logan."

"The man hit me!"

"What?!" Rick said angrily as he looked around at the dozen of faces that were now surrounding them. Michonne stepped close and caressed Rick's face to calm him. He looked into her frightened eyes then looked at Andre and Judith.

"I need you to come this way sir…you and your family."

They looked around and saw it was a security officer gesturing to them. They followed him outside to one of the security vehicles.

"You are being taken to the hospital so your son can get medical attention. The police have already been notified. They will meet you there."

Rick and family got into the vehicle and left.************

A man quietly observed Rick and Michonne and their children as they got into the vehicle a short distance away. He was parked in a vehicle in a strategic location. He focused his gaze on Michonne as she cries holding her son in her arms. Then he turned his attention to Rick and saw how he guarded Michonne and the children fiercely. A frown appeared on his face.****************

When Abe arrived at the hospital and walked down the corridor he saw an enraged Rick raving at a police officer. He quickens his pace.

"How the hell does a six year old kid gets attacked in a supermarket and there are no witnesses?! That's bullshit!"

"Sir…I need you to calm down."

Abe was close enough to see the red in Rick's eyes. He needs to diffuse the situation.

"Don't tell me to calm down! That's my son!"

Abe grabbed Rick and pushed him into a nearby room. He locked the door. They glared at each other.************

Michonne stood in the familiar room...a room she has walked into many times in her days as a nurse. She looked on as Glen began doing the stitches on Logan head. He cried out and stretched out his hands to her. She immediately rushed to the bed to comfort him.

"I'm here pumpkin."

Logan stopped crying for a bit...it was clear he felt much safer with his mother there. In five minutes Glen was done. Logan got eight stitches. Michonne hugged Glen.

"Thank you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. You know that."

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate. She looked at it. It was Maggie. Glen nodded and Michonne answered.

"Maggie?"

"Oh my god Mich! What happened? I just saw Glen's text message. Is Logan alright?!"

"Yes…he is. Glen just finished giving him stitches."

Michonne started sobbing gently.

"I could have lost him Maggie! I could have lost my child! Who could have done this?! He's just a kid!"

"Where's Rick?"

"He was just outside talking to an officer."

"Talking?!"

"Well..shouting. Abe is here. He diffused the situation."

Michonne heard voices in the background.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a mothers-to-be yoga class. Shit! They are ready to resume. I'm coming to the hospital."

"No…stay. That is important!"

"But Michonne?!"

"No buts! This is your first baby Mags! Besides you can't help me here anyway."

Maggie said nothing. She knew she was right.

"I'll call you as soon as I am done ok! As soon as I'm done!"

"Ok."************

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your wife had the good sense to call me."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks. I was just about to punch that asshole out there."

"I know. What happened?"

"I don't know!" Rick shouted in frustration. "No one knows."

"OK. What did Logan say?"

"He said someone hit him."

"What?"

"Yes! Someone attacked my son and no-one saw anything! Can you believe that shit?!"

There was a couple of minutes of silence between them.

"I'm going to see my son."

Abe stepped aside.*************

When they entered Logan's hospital room, they saw Michonne on the bed cradling him. It appears that they were sleeping. Abe looked at Rick and gestured for them to go outside. Once outside Abe spoke first.

"You can't do anymore here Rick."

Rick stared at him.

"But what we can do is go down to the supermarket and pull some security tapes.

Rick smiled.**************

The supermarket manager, Abe, Rick and the operator in the security room stood in the manager's office.

"Are you f*cking kidding me right now?!" Abe asked fuming.

Rick picked up a chair and threw it across the room.

"My son could have died! What do you mean there are no security tapes.?!"

"We are presently changing our security company providers so the old cameras were taken down but the new ones haven't been installed yet."

Rick lunged at the short, chubby man behind the desk. Abe managed to grabbed him just in time and pushed him up against the wall.

"Calm down Rick!" Abe whispered to him. "I know you are angry but think about Michonne. She' already worried sick about Logan."

Rick took a deep breathe to calm himself. Abe was right. Michonne doesn't deserve anymore grief. Logan getting hurt is enough for her to worry about.

"I'm good." Rick said through a shaky voice. Abe released him and turned to the manager.

"Do you have tapes anywhere?"

"Yes. The ones at the entrances and exits are still operation for another two weeks."

The tapes were pulled up but there was no one that stood out as suspicious to them. Then Abe realized one their greatest limitations. Eye witnesses. Logan in particular.

"We need to get a copy of these. We have to study it in further details." Abe said.

"You can't."

Abe pointed to Rick.

"Do you see this man here?! He was going to rip your head off! His wife is at hospital grieving right now because your company didn't provide a safe environment for their son! Was it a mistake to stop him earlier. Do you want to be sued by the Grimes family? Their 6 year old son was attacked in your supermarket. It is a public place without security cameras! He could have died! He still might."

Rick flinched slightly at the thought of his son dying. It was unthinkable. Abe's scare tactics worked. The manager quickly made a copy and gave it to Abe.

"Here! Don't ever come back!"**************

Glen came into the room to talk to Michonne. He gently woke her up.

"Follow me outside. Let's talk."

Michonne kissed Logan's forehead and followed him. He saw the worried look on her face.

"Logan will be ok." Then he came closer to her. "But between you and me...this could have been worse. The blow narrowly missed the soft palate at the top of his head. We both know this."

Michonne nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for prying but do you think this could be because of what happened with Rick?"

Michonne shook her head.

"No. Rick did his time. He's not making any waves. Besides...it's been months. Why come at him now?"

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will. Thanks again."

Glen smiled. Michonne went back into the room with her son. As she looked at Logan sleeping peacefully, she bursted into tears. She pulled out her phone and dialled Rick's number to give him the news.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mending Fences - Chapter 12: "A Brighter Day"**

Abe and Rick were driving to the hospital in silence. Abe knew Rick was worried about his wife and son. There are no words of comfort that anyone can offer a parent who almost or could have lost their child. Abe could remember the way in which his parents, especially his mother hovered over him constantly after he almost drowned as a child.

This anguish will be ten times worst for Rick as he was absent from his children's lives unjustly for three years. Logan was practically a baby when Rick was taken from him and now that they have reconnected for only a few months, it would have killed both Rick and Michonne if Logan had died. Luckily, that is not the case. He tried to offer Rick some solace still.

"Logan's going to be alright man."

"Yeah, but I can't help thinking 'what if?'

"Don't even go there. I know what that kind of thinking does to a parent. I see you heading down the same path as my parents, especially my mother. She didn't let me out of her sight. I knew all she wanted to do is protect me but my life was a nightmare after that. Just cherish the fact that he is still here with you."

Rick's phone rang and he answered it immediately. It was Michonne. Abe heard faint crying.

"What's wrong babe?! Is Logan ok?!"

She said something inaudible that Abe couldn't understand but he saw the muscles in Rick's face relaxed so he didn't assume the worst. Rick nodded a few times.

"We are on our way back to the hospital. I texted Carol, told her what happened. She's going to pick up Sophia and Carl from the movies and take them home. Is there anything you or Logan need?"

Michonne spoke.

"Okay. We'll be there in 20 minutes. I love you."

She reciprocated then Rick hung up.

"What's going on?"

Rick sank low in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Logan got eight stitches…he's fine."

"That's good news!"

"It is." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

At the hospital, after one last check-up Glen gave Logan the all clear to go home. Rick thanked Glen who told him that if Maggie was feeling better, they would pass by for a visit. On the way home, Abe looked at Rick in the front passenger seat as he was looking at Michonne, Judith, Andre and Logan in the back. Logan was cradled protectively in Michonne's lap, one arm around him and the other holding Andre and Judith close to her. She was looking out the window.

"Stop the car Abe."

Michonne looked at him as Abe pulled over. Rick got out and opened the back door.

"Rick?" Michonne was clearly confused.

"Give me Logan. You are not doing this by yourself."

Michonne gingerly got out of the car and gently gave a sleeping Logan to him. He walked around to the other side.

"Get in."

She did. Andre and Judith now sat between their parents. Judith then sat on Michonne's lap and Rick pulled her closer to him. They huddled together. Abe smiled as he pulled back on to the road. He put his foot harder on the gas to get them home.*************

It was late evening when Abe pulled up in the Grimes driveway. Morgan and Carol were already there, sitting on the front porch waiting for them. Rick got out with Logan and Michonne, Andre and Judith followed. Carol and Morgan rushed towards them…Carol reaching out to Michonne hugging her, then Andre and Judith. Morgan offered to take Logan to his room which Rick gladly accepted. Abe came out of the car and everyone went inside. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Carol and Morgan left for home but Abby, Isaiah and Gwen begged to stay at Uncle Rick's. Michonne said that it was ok so Carol and Morgan agreed. Abe took out a cold beer for both himself and Rick. When Rick came downstairs Abe gave him one and he took two big gulps. Soon after, Michonne came into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Logan just got up. He wants to sleep with us tonight. Do you mind?"

"Of course not!"

He hugged and kissed her. Michonne hugged Abe.

"Thanks for everything…especially keeping Rick out of trouble today."

Abe hugged her back.

"No problem."

They watched as Michonne headed back upstairs.

"You are so blessed man."

"I know." Rick was smiling.

"Are you sure Michonne doesn't have any sisters?"

"I'm positive." Rick said laughing. Abe shook his head.

"Such a damn shame."

Both men burst out laughing as they looked at the children in the living room chatting loudly. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Finally after 2 hours, everyone had gone to bed. Rick and Abe retired to the porch to talk privately. They have only been sitting for 10 minutes when Abe broke the silence and asked the question that he knew was on both their minds.

"You think Logan's attack had something to do with you getting out?"

"I have been thinking about that all day. I think it does but what I don't understand is why after so many months. It's been four months and I haven't done or said anything to indicate that I will be looking into how and why I was setup. What's the motivation?"

"You being out is the motivation. Remember…you could have gone to prison for 25 years Rick! That's a long time. Michonne was the cause of you getting only 3 years and she was attacked for it."

"What happened to Michonne wasn't right but she's an adult. Logan's a baby! How can you attack a f*cking baby?!"

"They are trying to provoke you Rick. They want you to do something stupid to get sent back in. Someone is still after you even after all this time. We have to look at your case asap. Clearly, there is something that they don't want you to see or find."

"You know what's funny? I was actually thinking about leaving well alone. I had served my time, Michonne had forgiven me, my family was whole again and I was working and supporting my family. Even after I found out about the attack on Michonne, I had resigned myself to the fact that it was my fault. I wasn't going to pursue this but then some f*cker decides to go after my kid?! No! I'm not letting that go. We are going to find him and I am going to hurt him…really really badly. No one puts their hand on my children! No one is going to have Michonne crying her eyes out sick with worry over our children. I will slit throats for that!"

"I'll pass by tomorrow and drop off your case file. I'll make a copy for myself so that I can read and make notes. Then Monday, we'll be going full speed ahead on this. This family have suffered enough. You have suffered enough."

Abe stood up, draining the last of the liquid from the bottle. Rick took the empty bottle from him and shook his hand. Abe then left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick slowly walked up the stairs and as he walked down the corridor, he checked each bedroom. In Carl's room, instead of fighting for bed space, Carl, Isaiah and Andre threw their pillows on the floor with spread sheets beneath them. He chuckled at the three bodies, lying in all directions, snoring loudly. He closed the door moving on the next bedroom.

In the next room, he was surprised to see Sophia, Abby and Gwen huddled up nice and snuggling on the queen size bed in room. Justin Beiber was playing softly on a CD player on the nightstand. He quietly entered the room and turned it off and closed the door.

When he opened the door to the third bedroom, he became concerned when he saw that the bed was empty. _Where's Judith?_ He checked under the bed and she wasn't there. He rushed to his bedroom and a smile spread across his face. There she was, along with Michonne with Logan between them.

It warmed his heart to see the youngest Grimes being so fiercely protected by his barely older sister and mother. He walked in and planted kisses first on Judith, then Logan then Michonne. Michonne stirred slightly but she didn't wake up. Suddenly, he realized that there was no room on the bed for him.

He smiled, closing the door behind him and went into Andre and Logan's room. He climbed into Andre's bed and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Later that night, a warm body snuggled next to Rick. He pulled the body close to him.

"Why didn't you sleep with us?"

Michonne nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I came in late...didn't want to wake you guys up. Besides, the bed was really crowded."

"It wasn't that crowded."

"Hmmm."

Michonne threw her leg across Rick's.

"Did I tell you I love you recently?"

"No." Michonne yawned.

"Well I love you."

Michonne kissed Rick deeply.

"I love you too. Now stop talking and get some sleep. We have 8 kids to deal with tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." **~*~~*~*~*~*~***

Rick left Michonne sleeping and went downstairs. All the children were there and wide awake…Carl, Sophia, Andre, Judith, Logan, Abby, Gwen and Isaiah. The house was full of chatter and Logan was the center of attention as he showed off the stitches he got.

"Chicks dig scars."

Sophia rolled her eyes at Isaiah.

"Did you really just say that to my baby brother? Chicks dig scars?"

"It's true!"

Andre, Gwen and Judith were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Even if that was true, he would have to shave his entire head for them to see it."

"Whatever!"

Carl had just walked back into the house smelling like freshly cut lawn. Logan went into the kitchen to help make breakfast while Isaiah and Sophia went into the laundry room to start doing the laundry. Carl was the only person who noticed Rick standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning dad. Lawn's cut."

Carl passed him and went upstairs to shower. Rick saw Gwen supervising Judith as she attempt to make French toast and Andre was letting Logan break eggs into a bowl to make a giant omelette. Realizing that everything was under control, Rick quickly raced back upstairs unseen by the others. He snuggled back in bed behind Michonne.

"Is everything ok?

She looked at him sleepily.

"Everything's fine. The kids got this." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick decided to let Michonne stay in bed for the day while he handled the kids. Carol and Morgan dropped by to drop off lunch and through much begging on the children's part and Rick consenting, Abby, Isaiah and Gwen was allowed to sleep over again and to go to school from Rick's house. Rick didn't mind because he liked having a house full of kids. Abby and her siblings said that they would borrow clothes from their cousins to go to school.

Soon after carol and Morgan left, Abe dropped by to bring the file for Rick. He stayed for half an hour and had brought ice-cream for Logan which brought out the jealousy in Judith. She made him promise that he next time he owed her ice-cream. When Abe left, he took up lunch for himself and Michonne to eat in their room. He took the case file with him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne smelt when Rick walked in the room. They had moved to their own bedroom during the day.

"That smells good."

She sat up on the bed and he put down a plate in front of her. It was lasagna, barbecue steak and fresh salad. She eyed him.

"They kids didn't make this."

Rick laughed.

"No. Carol dropped by."

He handed the files to her as she began to dig in.

"What's this?"

She turned it over and read the file.

"Oh."

"You don't seem pleased."

"No. I'm not."

"I was willing to let this whole thing go Michonne. You know that. I had my family back. I had you back but then some dumb f*ck put their hands on my son….our son. That's not gonna slid by just like that."

Rick sat beside her on the bed.

"I wasn't there to protect you when those pigs attacked you in front of our daughter.."

"Rick.."

"Please…hear me out."

He took Michonne's hands in his.

"Abe dealt with those people who hurt you. Now I'm going to deal with the f*cks who hurt Logan. You know why? Because nobody…nobody touches you and my children. These people made you cry. That is unforgivable."

Michonne said nothing.

"What going to stop them from coming after Carl or Andre or Sophia or Judith?! No. I have to do this!"

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"Promise me that if this gets too dangerous or if I tell you to back off…you will. I don't want to lose you again Rick. I don't want the children to have another three years without their father. That's not optional."

"I promise."

Michonne began opening the file but Rick stopped her.

"Not today. Let's just focus on our family okay. Today is a much brighter day than yesterday. I just want to savour it."

"Sounds good to me!"

She leaned in to kiss him then stopped….shaking her head.

"No way. Too many kids in the house."

Rick laughed and pulled her down on the bed to snuggle.

"Talking about kids. Do you want anymore?"

Michonne thought about the question.

"Yes…I have thought about having more kids. Why?"

"Nothing...just curious."

"Do you want more kids?"

A grin appeared on his face. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was Monday morning and Carol came over early in the minivan to take the children to school. She and Michonne had a brief chat while she waited for them to get ready. Half an hour later, Carol drove off with a van full of noisy children. Rick walked downstairs ready to go to work. Logan was at the kitchen counter eating scrambled eggs and Michonne was opposite him drinking some orange juice. She saw the files in his hand and said nothing.

"What are your plans for today?"

"I'm gonna pass through the hospital and check on a few things. After that I have no clue. I'm still on vacation remember?"

"Hmmm."

Rick kissed Michonne on the cheeks but what he really wanted to do is kiss her full on the lips while spreading her out on the counter for the taking. However innocent eyes and ears are around so he had to keep his inner animal at bay. He kissed Logan on the head.

"Have a nice day. Both of you."

"You too."

"You too daddy." Rick left the house. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick arrive in the office and the first thing he heard was Abe swearing in his office.

"What's going on?"

The receptionist shook her head.

"He's been cursing for the past 10 minutes."

Rick put his bag down and went into Abe's office.

"F*ck!" Abe shouted as he put down the phone.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go to the hospital. One of my clients husband almost beat her to death. They are taking her to the hospital right now. You coming?!"

"Yes."

Both men bolted out of the door. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Rick and Abe arrived at the hospital Abe's client Nicole Oliver was already brought in. the doctors including Glen was working on her frantically to try and stabilize her condition. As they stood outside the hospital room they were horrified by what they saw. It looked like the woman was used like a punching bag by a MMA fighter. There was blood everywhere.

They listened as Glen called off the list of injuries to his tape recorder…shattered cheekbone, fractured nose and jaw, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, punched lungs…. They stepped away from hearing anymore details. Glen's words were cut through by a screaming woman who just ran through the hospital front door.

"Nicole! Nicole!"

The woman ran past the security guard straight to the nurse's station.

"Where is Nicole Oliver?! I need to see her!"

The nurse pointed down the corridor towards Rick and Abe's direction and in seconds the woman was standing next to them looking in the room.

"Oh my god!"

Very soon, two police officers came up and tried to remove the woman from the room. She fought them fiercely..kicking, slapping and punching them.

"She's my friend! I have to be here!" She screamed at them.

One of the officers took out his handcuffs. Rick and Abe who have been watching the scene unfold have had enough. They approached carefully.

"Is that really necessary?"

One of the officers twisted the woman's arm and she cried out.

"Hey!" Abe shouted at them.

They stopped and looked at him. One of the officers put his hand on his gun and Abe put his hands in the air. Rick stood firmly at his side.

"This woman is clearly grieving. Just cut her some slack. Her friend is hurt."

The officers looked around and saw the people gathering around them...most had disapproving looks on their faces.

"Look..me and my friend here use to be cops. We know what it's like. We are both PIs now and we work with the PD."

Abe and Rick show them their IDs.

"Release her in our custody just for today until things cool down. I promise we will keep her out of trouble..out of your hair."

The officers looked at each other.

"Fine! She's yours for the next eight hours but if she tries anything she going down to the station for booking."

"Sure."

The officers released the woman who rushed past Abe and Rick to the window of the hospital room. She just stared into the room crying, not even acknowledging them.

"You're welcome." Rick murmured.

Abe just stared at the woman...curiosity written all over his face. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Glen emerged from the room. The woman rushed up to him.

"Is she okay?! Is Nicole ok?!"

Glen looked at the woman, then at Rick and Abe over her shoulder. They shrugged.

"Is Nicole ok?!" The woman asked again..impatiently.

"And you are?"

"I'm Nicole's best friend. I'm Sasha. Sasha Elvin."


	13. Chapter 13

**Mending Fences – Chapter 13: "Notice"**

"Sasha Elvin? The Sasha Elvin…Nicole's crazy roommate from college?"

Sasha turned around to look at Abe, her head cocked to the side. Abe realized what he had called her and he apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry."

Sasha smiled warmly and amusingly at him, nodding her head in the affirmative through her tears.

"I'm afraid I'm the one."

Abe felt a sense of relief that she didn't take offence to his words.

"It's just that she talked about you all the time during our meetings. I feel like I know you for as long as I have known her."

Sasha blushed slightly, causing Abe to do the same as well. Rick stood next to Abe observing the exchange between them. He smiled. In all the years he has known Abe he doesn't think that he has ever seen him blush like this before and it was so cute and weird at the same time. After a minute of the pair looking at each other Sasha turned back to Glen and asked about her friend again.

"To be honest…" Glen said looking at Sasha sadly, "It's not good. She has a lot of injuries, most of them are severe. She has a 10% chance of survival."

"Tell me what injuries she sustained?"

Abe intervened.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Sasha turned to him.

"She's my friend. I need to know!"

Abe swallowed hard and looked at both Rick and Glen. Glen slowly began listing off all of Nicole's injuries. At first Sasha appeared like she would be able to handle the information that she was getting but bit by bit she began to crumble and soon enough she was in full blown tears again. Rick saw Abe step towards her and he suspected that he wanted to comfort her but he stopped after the first step and kept his hands firmly at his side. Sasha semi composed herself after a couple of minutes turning to Abe. She stepped towards him with fire burning in her eyes.

"Nicole mentioned you to me a couple of times and I know you did work for her. So you know who did this! You have to get him arrested! You know that he threatened her…to kill her!"

To prove her point, Sasha grabbed Abe by his shirt collar and dragged him to the window to Nicole's hospital room door and pointed at her.

"Look at her! Look at what he has done to her!"

When Abe had first got here and saw Nicole he saw the devastation from his own eyes but standing here at Sasha's request…and really looking at Nicole, it was like he was seeing her for the first time through different eyes….Sasha's eyes. Suddenly, Sasha turned Abe towards her and cupped his face. She was composed and calm.

"We can't let Jason get away with this! Please…"

Abe stared deep into Sasha's eyes and nodded. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A couple of hours had passed when Glen came to informed them that due to a seizure they had to put Nicole in a chemically induced coma. This time, as Glen explained the situation to Sasha, Abe was close to her, placing a hand in the small of her to let her know that he was there to support her should she needed it. Rick smiled to himself on seeing this gesture. When Glen left them Abe walked Sasha back to the seating area and he sat down besides her. She looked at the time on a clock in the corridor.

"I have to go."

"Go where?"

"I have to pick up Caleb from…..Nicole's son."

Sasha rose to her feet. Abe knew of Caleb and had only met him once when he was about two years old. Her son is another person who Nicole talked about constantly. She loved her son to death.

"May I come with you?"

Sasha looked at Abe thoughtfully and then smiled at him.

"Yes…thank you. I would like that very much."

Rick watched amused as a broad smile leaked across his friend's face and he followed Sasha down the corridor. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick glanced at his watch as he was wondering why Abe and Sasha were taking so long to come back to the hospital. Nicole had two brain seizures since they left and after an emergency meeting between Glen and two other specialist neurosurgeons half an hour ago, it was decided to remove her breathing tubes as her brain damage was too severe. Sasha will be devastated. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital with Logan anxious in the front passenger seat. When they walked through the front door and Michonne signed her name at the visitor's desk as she was still out on holidays. She and Logan walked down the corridor and around the corner and in the distance she saw Rick at one of the vending machines at the end of the hall.

"Rick?"

Logan looked up and seeing his father, began running towards him.

"Daddy!"

"Logan! No running!"

Rick's head snapped around to the sound of his wife's voice calling out his son's name. Logan was running towards him and Michonne following briskly behind. He scooped Logan up in his arms.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"They called mommy to come in."

Michonne finally reached them and he greeted her with a kiss. Before they could even speak Glen came up to them addressing Michonne with urgency.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to make a decision on this immediately. She just had another seizure. This is her chart."

Michonne looked over the chart, shaking her head periodically. Rick could see that it was belonged to Nicole's.

"Are you sure she can't come back from this?"

Glen looked at her solemnly. As a former nurse and a holder of a Bachelor's Degree in Medicine he knows that she knows from the results of the chart before her that Nicole's brain damage is irreversible. There is nothing more that they can do for her.

"Ok. I see that she has a four year old son Caleb. Where is he?"

"Nicole's best friend Sasha went to pick him up. He's in school."

"Ok. I'll be in my office. When she comes back let me know."

Glen nodded and left. Michonne, Rick and Logan went to her office. She turned to face Rick.

"By the way…what are you doing here?"

"That patient…Nicole. She's also a client of Abe. He got the call when she was brought in into the hospital."

"Hmmmm."

Suddenly, she heard the beeping alarm of the emergency code and went outside. There, Glen and two other doctors rushed into Nicole's room. Michonne and Rick saw the frightened look on Logan's face and asked a nurse to take him to the children's lounge down the hall. Rick and Michonne rushed to the room and looked on hopeful as the doctors worked feverishly on her. At the same time, Rick spotted Abe, Nicole and a young child in her arms just walked through the front door.

"Shit!" Rick murmured under his breath.

Michonne turned around and watched in dread as Abe, the woman and child walked up to them. Sasha saw the look on their faces and heard the commotion in Nicole's room. Sasha stood outside the window of the room with Caleb in her arms. She turned to Rick and Michonne.

"What's going on?! What happening to her?!"

Michonne quickly gestured to a nurse to take the child to the children lounge which she quickly compiled with.

"What's going on?!" Sasha demanded forcefully.

"She's had two seizures while you were gone. This is the third one. I am sorry but she has permanent brain damage and there is nothing we could do for her at this point."

"That's a lie! You're f*cking lying!" Sasha screamed at them.

Michonne and Rick looked at her meekly. Sasha started to panic at their solemn behaviour.

"She will make it! I know she will!"

"I'm sorry." Michonne said softly. Sasha turned to Abe shaking her head in denial of the news that she just received.

"It's not true! It can't be! It's not true!" Sasha shrieked.

She turned back towards the window in tears, looking in. Abe looked at Michonne, his eyes pleading with her to tell him what to do, how to help Sasha. Michonne have seen this all too many times over the years. She knows what's it's like to deal with grieving persons in the capacity as a nurse as well as a nursing administrator. Then they heard Glen made the dreaded announcement.

"Time of death….2:13pm."

"Nicole!" Sasha cried. Nicole!"

Sasha rushed into the room, staring at the doctors frankly in their faces.

"I'm so sorry Sasha. She's gone."

"NOOO!" Sasha screamed. "No! No! Nicole!"

Sasha rushed up to Nicole's bedside and cupped her face in her hands.

"Please don't go!" Sasha whimpered. "You have to stay for Caleb and for me. You have people here who love you! Please come back! Come back!"

The doctor's began filing out of the room one by one so as to give Sasha some space to process her loss. Abe quietly slipped in behind Sasha and stood at the door as she softly caressed Nicole's face, still quietly pleading for her to come back.

"Sasha?"

Sasha turned around to face him Abe, pain etched on her face.

"Sasha! What's wrong?!"

"I…can't…."

Sasha began clawing at her neck.

"I…can't breathe!"

She reached out to Abe and he rushed forward, quickly folding her into his arms against his chest. He began rubbing her back in small tight circles as she hyperventilated against him…small gasps escaping her lips. She was having a panic attack.

"I'm sorry! Everything will be alright!"

Sasha held on to him tightly as Michonne, Rick and Glenn looked on. After a couple of minutes, Sasha's breathing returned to some semblance of normalcy and Abe wiped away her tears as he stared down at her.

"Oh my god! Caleb! What am I going to tell him?"

"You need some time to process this first for yourself before laying it on a child. He doesn't need to know just yet."

Sasha nodded in agreement and suddenly she became aware of where she was. She looked down at his arms around her and turned around to see Michonne, Glen and Rick looking at them. Abe followed her line of sight and instantly they both pulled away, being self-conscious. They walked out of the room and faced the trio awkwardly until Michonne spoke.

"Caleb's in the children's lounge around the corner….four doors down."

"Ok. Thank you."

Sasha glanced at Abe sheepishly while wiping an escaping tear from her eyes and walked off in the direction she was given. They watched at Abe as he watched Sasha until she disappeared from sight. He had a smile on his face and when he turned around, there were three smirking faces staring back at him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne finally walked out of the hospital doors and out into the parking lot to her car it was 6pm. After Rick went home with Logan and Abe dropped Sasha and Caleb off to her house, he returned with his file notes on Nicole Oliver and her ex Jason Clarke who has been terrorizing her for the past three years.

Since this was now a police homicide investigation, her report is needed and when she was alone in her office, she typed it up. She left instructions with her assistant to give the file to the police detective when he arrived and to not hesitate to call her if they should need anything else. She dug into her bag and after a minute she found her car keys.

Suddenly a shudder came over her and she looked around over her shoulders. She saw a couple of vehicles parked on the street across from the parking lot but one vehicle in particular seems just too perfect in their spot. Michonne got into her vehicle and fumbled around alittle.

Then getting out, she walked casually back across the parking lot empty handed. As Michonne entered the hospital, she quickly walked up to the Nurse Lennore and asked to borrow her cell phone.

"You'll get it back I promise!"

After getting the cell phone, Michonne raced towards the cafeteria. She walked through the kitchen and out the backdoor into the street at the back of the hospital. She then made a twenty minutes trek through side streets and alley ways until she came up on the street behind the row of cars that were parked opposite the hospital's parking lot.

Peering out she saw her target…the same off white, beat up van was parked in the same spot. She took a few long range shots with the cell phone then slowly and cautiously, Michonne crept up, one car at a time, careful to remain hidden as far as possible until she was only two cars away from the van.

Michonne braced herself against one of the cars and doomed in on the licence plate of the vehicle. Taking several shots at different angles she stealthily disappeared around the corner and ran back to the hospital through her previous route. Sweaty and almost out of breath, Michonne went into her office, downloaded and printed all the pictures she took.

Nurse Lennore received her phone back and Michonne walked as casually as she could back to her car, the pictures stuff safety in an envelope in her jacket. On reaching her car, she stood by it for a couple seconds…pondering if she was just paranoid or if what her gut has been telling her was on point. Since Logan's attack, she has been on edge, especially where her children were concern. She is now always worried about them. ' _Who could be next? Andre, Sofia? Carl? Judith?'_

Her family could be in danger and her children would be the easiest target. The best way to hurt any parent is through their children and what better way to hurt a husband than by coming after both his wife and kids. She would be damn if anyone else came near them and risk Rick going feral on her and end up back in prison. Not on her watch so she has to confirm her suspicions.

Without warning, Michonne turned deliberately, looked straight at the van and after a couple of seconds began walking towards it. She had only taken her ninth or tenth step when the van pulled hastily out of its parking spot and made a reckless U-turn, almost hitting an oncoming vehicle in the other direction. She stopped walking and watched as the van speedily drove away. Suspicions confirmed…her family was in danger. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mending Fences – Chapter 14: "Preparation"**

Michonne prides herself as a lover of music but as the mother of five children, the only kind of music she had grown accustomed to was the sound of children…noisy children. Michonne loved the sound of her children talking and laughing happily for the past 16 years and she wouldn't trade it for anything else.

However in the quiet days when the children weren't around and she had some free time for herself, she would pop in a music CD and dance and sway to the melodious tunes. One of these quiet times were driving home on her way from work when she would slip in a CD or tune the radio to her favourite station.

However, as she drove home now she doesn't want music. It's the furthest thing from her mind. She glanced over at the envelope on the front passenger seat next to her containing the pictures. It bothered her. It bothered her that after all this time someone is still after her… her children….her family. Why?

Rick has been keeping his head down low since he returned home and she swore that day when she and Rick became one again that she will not let anyone tear her family apart again…even if she has to shed blood. Michonne pulled over on the shoulder of the hi-way. She took the pictures out of the envelope and looked at them.

She didn't see anything about the van that stood out to her but somehow something about it did look familiar. At this time she just couldn't see what it was. She pulled off the shoulder back onto the highway, heading for home. She needs to have a serious discussion with her husband. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne walked into her home and after quickly greeting her children, she asked for Rick.

"Where is your father?"

Logan pointed upstairs and Michonne headed up. She heard the shower running and realized that Rick was in the bathroom. Closing down the door, she stripped down and got in the shower behind him, hugging him tightly. After a minute, he turned around and faced her, the cold water flowing between them. He tried to kiss her and she pulled away, not looking at him.

"Michonne.."

Without word, Michonne left the shower butt naked walking out into their bedroom and Rick followed her. She stopped short of their bed and turned around to see Rick standing there. She took a deep breath.

"I'm being followed."

Rick's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at her. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As Rick looked over the pictures she had taken, Michonne was going through the pictures that were in Rick's file. There were some pictures of a van but it didn't look remotely close to the one that was following her.

"Do you recognize anything on the van?" Michonne asked, her head still looking down at the dozen of pictures.

"No." Rick said tightly.

Looking at the pictures Rick felt himself getting angry. He looked at Michonne highly annoyed at her actions….the risk she took to get these pictures.

"You know you could have been hurt, right?!"

Michonne looked up at him, sensing the agitation in his voice. She couldn't understand why. It confused her.

"What?"

"You don't know how dangerous these people are! These could very well be the same people who set me up! What were you thinking getting so close to them?! You could have been hurt!"

Michonne's mouth dropped open.

"Where is all this coming from?! I was being followed and I did what I could to get proof of who was following me. I was careful!"

"That's not the point Michonne!" Rick shouted at her.

"What did you want me to do Rick?! Nothing?!" Michonne was equally shouting back.

He waved one of the pictures at her.

"You should have called me or Abe or even the police! Look at how close you were to the van! What if they had seen you?! What if you had been caught?!"

"But I didn't!" she screamed at him.

Rick got off the bed and began pacing the room…Michonne's eyes following his every step.

"Then you tried to push your luck by walking towards them?! You don't pull cowboy bullsh*t like this Michonne! It was stupid and reckless! How could you?!" Rick said angrily, finally facing her.

Michonne stared at Rick and he saw the light died in her eyes. Quietly, she reached for her robe at the end of the bed. Slipping it on, she gathered all the pictures she had taken of the van. She snatched the last picture out of Rick's hand shaking her head as she looked at them in her hands. When she eventually looked at Rick, she had tears running down her face and Rick saw hurt and something else he has never seen before in Michonne's eyes. Disappointment.

"I can't believe you just said that to me...talked to me in the way." Michonne said barely above a whisper…her voice breaking up.

With that she turned on her heel and began walking out of their bedroom. Rick reached out to apologize to her but she was having none of it, batting his hands away.

"Don't Rick! Just...don't!" she cried and she rushed out of the room.

Rick heard her crying and a door slammed down the corridor. He rubbed his temple as his stomach was turning in knots. In sixteen years of marriage, they have had many arguments and differences but not once has he ever talked to Michonne like that…ever. He didn't know what came over him while he was looking at those pictures. He was feeling so many emotions at the time.

He was angry that persons were still coming after him…after his family. He was afraid that Michonne could have been caught or even worse…hurt by these said people. Looking at those pictures had him imagining all kinds of 'what if' scenarios.

' _What if they had seen her and kidnapped her?' 'What if they had tortured her?' 'What if they had just put a bullet through her brain right there and left her body on the sidewalk like a piece of trash?'_ Rick walked out of the room and immediately noticed that downstairs was quiet. He walked to the end of the hall at the top of the stairs and looking down, saw five pairs of eyes gathered at the bottom of the stairs staring back up at him.

From the look on their faces he could see the emotions through each pair of eyes. Carl was clearly upset at him, Sophia and Andre looked worried and Judith and Logan looked scared. They had heard the argument…they had heard what he said to their mother, how he ripped into her…for doing the very thing he knows she would have done, what she has been doing for her family and that is to protect them. Rick never felt so ashamed, his heart slipping down into the pit of his stomach.

"I am sorry and I promise to make it up to her."

None of the children said anything as one by one they followed Carl upstairs in an orderly fashion…Sophia, Andre, Judith and Logan.

"Goodnight dad." Carl said when he passed him.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight dad."

Both Judith and Logan hugged Rick at the same time.

"Goodnight daddy." They said in unison. Logan whispered to him. "Tell mummy you love her. That could help."

Rick began to tear up at Logan's words and he hugged him tightly.

"I will."

Rick watched as Carl stood in the corridor making sure his younger siblings were off to bed then went to his own room. He walked to Carl's room door and was about to knock when he heard Michonne spoke.

"You heard that?"

"We all did. Scared Judith and Logan."

"I'm sorry. I need to check in on them."

"No need. I did that already. They are ok."

"Thanks. Are you ok?"

"Sophia and Andre are alittle worried and I'm upset but we're ok. Are you?"

"I'm fine Carl."

"You know he didn't mean it, right?"

"Yeah...doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"He was just scared and worried about you."

"I know."

"You could have been hurt."

"I know."

"He's sorry."

"I know."

"He's standing outside my door."

Michonne laughed softly

"I know."

Carl took up his pillow and blanket.

"Where are you going?"

"I know the drill mom. Dad's gonna come in here, you guys start talking and then fall asleep on my bed so I'm going to crash in Andre's and Logan's room. Goodnight!"

Sure enough, when Carl opened his bedroom door, Rick was standing there, wordless. Carl walked to his brothers room and closed the door. He looked at Michonne who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne said nothing as Rick walked up and kneeled down infront of her. He put his head in her lap and instinctively she began massaging her fingers through his hair causing a single sob to escape from him. She knew that he didn't mean what he said and that he was sorry. He didn't need to say anything; no words needed…their bond was that strong. He's sorry and she's sorry. This right here is all she needs. After ten minutes, Rick finally looked up at her and she kissed him on the lips…both of them smiling.

"Come on. We need to give Carl his room back."

"Why? He expects us to fall asleep here right? I don't think we should disappoint him by actually going back to our room."

"Rick.."

Ignoring her, Rick took three giant steps across the room and took off the light.

"Scoot over!" He shooed at Michonne. She did and Rick snuggled up behind…spooning her. Michonne chuckled and soon after they both fell asleep. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next day had passed relatively quickly and smoothly without any incidents or suspicions of any cars following Michonne as she ran some errands. Rick had gone to work and no doubt had told Abe of what happened as he had called and assured her that he will call in some favours to help protect her family. She and Rick decided that when the kids come home from school that they will sit them down and explain the full reality of their situation.

Michonne was seriously thinking about having Logan and Judith home schooled as they are the most vulnerable of the family until this situation is finally resolved but Rick said that he doesn't want any new people having access to their house no matter how trustworthy they may seem. She had even called the hospital and unofficial informed them of her wanting to extend her vacation leave but it wasn't confirmed as yet. Decisions had to be made for the safety her family. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Carl, Logan, Andre, Judith and Sophia sat looking at their parents who was sitting opposite them.

"You're scaring us. What's wrong?"

"Firstly I want to say that I am sorry about what you all heard last night and that everything is fine."

Logan whispered to Carl.

"He told mummy he love her."

Carl rolled his eyes at his baby brother.

"Secondly, your mother discovered that she was being followed and she managed to get some pictures of the van that they were in."

Rick paused to choose his next set of words carefully.

"We don't know for sure but there is a very high possibility that it has to do something with me going to prison."

"I thought that was over?" Andre asked anxiously. "You did your time. Why are they still coming after us?"

"That is what we are going to find out…your father and I." Michonne said, speaking for the first time.

"What are we going to do?" Sophia asked.

"Well we need to make some immediate changes. Since Judith and Logan are the two most vulnerable, I was thinking about having them home schooling but your father doesn't want anyone new having access to our home…which is a very good point."

"I agree with dad." Carl said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Everyone will have new cell phones with new numbers and you can't give out these numbers to anyone."

"Me too?!" Logan asked excitedly.

"Yes Logan. Both you and Judith will get a cell phone. Your father and Abe are working on safe words and codes to be scripted into your phones in case there is an emergency or if any of you feel threatened in any way."

"That is so cool!" Judith exclaimed.

"Yes…but it is serious business."

"Yes daddy."

"I want you guys to be alert at all times. Carl and Sophia you too are the oldest and I'm sorry but some of the responsibility could fall on the both of you to look after Andre, Judith and Logan if the need arises. However, it is your father's and mine responsibility to look after all five of you no matter what and we are taking this threat very seriously. No one…and I mean no one will separate us again."

The children looked at each other at the fierceness in their mother's voice and words and Rick looked at his wife proudly….his warrior queen. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne smiled as Rick changed into his boxer shorts for bed.

"I need to apologize. I was reckless and foolish for what I did and I am sorry."

Rick smiled.

"But if you ever talk to me like that again...I will cut your nuts off!" Rick and Michonne looked at each other then simultaneously burst out laughing into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mending Fences – Chapter 15: "The Beginning"**

A week has passed since Michonne discovered that she was being followed and took photos of the van that was tailing her. Carl, Sophia, Andre, Judith and Logan have all gotten new cell phones, equipped with new numbers and tracking devices compliments to Abe and his connections. Rick and Michonne have also gotten new cell phones as well with tracking devices that coordinates with each other and with the children's phone.

All the locks in the house were changed and security cameras were set up around the perimeter outside the house. Michonne had arranged for a temporary hospital administrator to take her place until further notice as well as taking and picking up the children from school. Rick has noticed how paranoid Michonne have been for the week, almost to the point of panicky but has made it a point of not showing how frightened she was infront of the children.

He saw it especially when the cameras were being installed and again when they made a grocery run and bought bulk supplies. When they were in the supermarket, she called the children every hour on the hour to know their location despite seeing it via GPS on her phone. Rick couldn't help but feel responsible for her fears…if he had only listened to her, things would have been so different. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The night was quiet and the children were fast asleep. Rick watched with pleasure as Michonne's body with knees wide apart, shuddered through her third intense and heavy orgasm. She made no sound except for small stifled gasps as tears trickled through closed eyelids. Watching her broke his resolve to stand firm and he sank himself deeper into her. He too went into paroxysm, latching his lips unto her breast to stifle his own whimpers as he bathes her womb with his seeds. A full five minutes had passed before their breathing was in sync…gazing in each other eyes.

"I see you worrying."

"I have reason to."

"There is something that could make you feel alittle better."

Michonne squinted her eyes at him and watched as Rick unhappily withdrew himself out of her. He walked straight to their closet and then back to the bed with a black metal box. Michonne instantly knew what it was. Rick reached into the side draw and retrieved a key. After fitting himself snuggly between her legs again he opened the box to reveal a black 9mm and three fifteen round clips. They looked at each other briefly.

"You should start carrying this."

Rick handed her the gun and beamed with pride as Michonne inserted one of the clips, chambering a round immediately. Michonne kissed him gently on his lips.

"Abe has arranged for some refresher courses in case you feel you need it."

Michonne grinned. She remembered when she first held a gun in her hands. It was soon after her and Rick got married and she had just discovered that she was two months pregnant with Carl. When she told him that they were expecting, he immediately took her to a shooting range and taught her how to shoot and she had gotten quite good at it.

"Ok."

Rick saw the look on her face.

"What?"

"What about the children?"

"What about them?" When Rick saw Michonne's raised eyebrows his eyes enlarged. "I am not giving my kids guns!"

"Jesus Christ Rick! I'm not crazy but they do need some kind of personal protection. Sophia and Andre could have tasers. Carl, however is old enough to atleast know how to use a gun. He's 15. He could come with me to the gun range when I practice."

"Firstly, tasers are illegal for anyone under 15 years and secondly, Carl maybe 15 but that still doesn't make me feel any more comfortable about him having a gun."

Michonne began massaging Rick's head to calm him down.

"The law isn't going to protect us Rick. Yes, tasers are illegal but I am not going to leave my children defenceless. Who is going to know they have tasers anyway? They sure wouldn't. Carl is 15 and I am not saying we give him a gun, just teach him how to use one. Big difference."

She gave Rick her puppy eyes.

"You know I'm right about this."

Taking the gun from her hand and putting it on the night stand Rick pulled himself up over Michonne and started nibbling her ear.

"I know." He whispered as he slipped inside of her again. She gasps.

"Saddle up cowboy." Michonne giggled giddily as Rick began making strong deep strokes in her. Suddenly she froze.

"What?!"

"I forgot to take my birth control pills!"

With everything that has been going on for the past week, sex was the furthest thing from their minds and as a result she totally forgot about taking her pills. Giving her two more deep strokes and drawing a whimper out of her, Rick quickly pulled out, savagely ripped open a condom packet from in the draw with his teeth and in seconds it was on and he was back inside of her. Michonne wrapped her legs around his waist and they began another round of deep, deep ricking. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Abe pulled up at the address that Sasha had given him to where she lived. Since Nicole's death and her ex is nowhere to be found, Caleb, Nicole's son has been in the care of Sasha. The funeral is tomorrow and with all the running around she has had to do, she didn't have the time to pack up all of Nicole's stuff until yesterday. However, she found it to be very overwhelming and asked Abe if he could help her, which he happily agreed. Abe parked in the drive way and walking up the path, he knocked on the front door.

"Coming!" a voice called out and a minute later Sasha opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi." Abe said shyly.

"Come in."

Sasha stepped aside and Abe walked into the modest home. There he saw Caleb sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of fruits infront of him. He walked up to the child and gently ruffled his hair. The child smiled up at him. When he turned around he saw Sasha looked away quickly.

"Upstairs. Third door on the left. I'll come up when I'm finished feeding Caleb."

Abe nodded and went upstairs. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Half an hour later when Sasha pushed through the door, she was shocked at how much headway Abe had make in packing away Nicole's things. Abe hadn't heard her entry so she just stood there watching him. Nicole had talked a lot about Abe, about he goes above and beyond for his clients, how he helped her in her divorce from her violent ex-husband Jason by providing proof of his infidelity, how he also helped her get a restraining order against Jason for harassment and stalking her and their son and even got an apartment for them to live in.

Sasha had asked Nicole repeatedly to move in with her so that she and Caleb wouldn't be alone but Nicole wanted to be independent and live life on her own. She was able to convince her though to atleast spend weekends at her house which Nicole surprisingly agreed to. Unfortunately, in the end, Jason found Nicole at her house and he killed her. Abe turned around to see Sasha smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said as she walked towards him and started pulling boxes out into the corridor. Abe saw the look of deep melancholy on her face. He reached out and touched her hand.

"Everything will be alright. I promise."

Sasha put her hand over his.

"I know. Thank you for being here."

Abe smiled. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was now 10am on Saturday and the day of Nicole's funeral. Rick came to represent the Grimes family and Abe thanked him. Nicole's funeral was small - Nicole's parents Augustus and Mary Oliver, her brothers Trevor and Mark Oliver, Sasha, Caleb, Abe and Rick. Sasha planned the funeral and it was beautiful. Abe stood close to Sasha and several times both her and Abe caught Nicole's parents staring at them from the other side of the procession.

Caleb had grown tired and was now sleeping comfortably in Sasha's arms. Forty-five minutes later, the small crowd watched as Nicole's coffin was slowly lowered into her final resting place. It was done.

"Thank you for coming. Both of you. I know Nicole would have appreciated it."

"My wife sends her condolence." Rick replied.

"Thank you."

Rick grinned to himself as he watched Abe smile broadly at Sasha.

"You're welcome."

Abe looked passed Sasha's shoulder, the smile disappearing. She turned around to see Mary Oliver approaching her. Nicole's father Augustus and brothers Trevor and Mark looked on nearby. Both ladies looked at each in an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you for coming." Sasha said tightly. Mary only nodded, her eyes fixed on her sleeping grandson in Sasha's arms. The woman glanced briefly at Abe who only sternly observed her, making her shift uncomfortably on her feet.

"Can I hold him?"

"No. He's tired and sleeping."

The woman looked disappointed.

"Now that Nicole's gone I think Caleb should come live with us."

"Why? We both know that is not what Nicole would have wanted."

"We are the only family he had left now that his father…." Mary's words trailed off.

"Say it Mrs Oliver! Say it!" Sasha said seething.

Abe placed his hand in small of her back and Sasha swallowed hard, trying to compose herself.

"You wanted her to marry Jason. She told you about the abuse and you encouraged her to stay because of the money he was lining in your pockets. All she wanted to do was to please you. When she finally had the courage to leave that monster did you support her? No!"

Caleb began stirring in her arms and Sasha rubbed small tight circles on his back to calm him. He soon settled back down.

"You know what? I'm not doing this here with you."

Sasha walked off towards her car with Abe and Rick following her. She put Caleb in the back seat and closed the door.

"The nerve of that woman!"

"Don't let them get to you." Abe advised.

"I'll try not to. I think I will take Caleb home. He needs to rest and I need to figure out how I'm going to explain to him that his mother is never coming back. He has been asking for her."

"Just tell him the truth as simply and gently as you can."

"Telling him the truth and him actually understanding the truth are two different things Abe."

"True. When you do decide to tell him, do you want me to be there? I could help explain things to him when you become too overwhelmed."

Sasha looked at Abe surprised. She didn't know what to say.

"Or not." Abe added, feeling that he had overstepped his boundaries.

"No…I mean yes! It would be nice having someone else there to help me explain things to Caleb."

She reached out and held his hand.

"Thank you Abraham."

"Just Abe…please."

"Abe."

Both Abe and Sasha smiled at each other.

"I better go."

"Call or text me when you when you reach home."

"Will do."

Sasha drove off. Abe looked at grinning Rick.

"What?!"

"You are so f*cked!" Rick laughed. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sasha had just pulled up in her driveway and got a sleeping Caleb out of the back seat. She walked up to her door and saw a letter partially sticking out from underneath it. She pulled the envelope out completely with her foot and bent down picking it up. Recognising the name and address on the brown envelope she tore it open and read it. She quickly got back into her vehicle and drove off. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Abraham was parking his car when his neighbour Ms Hycinth called out to him. He walked over to her porch where she handed him a brown envelope.

"What's this?"

"Some guy in a suit came looking for you. You weren't home so he left it with me. Said to give it to you as soon as possible."

Abe looked at the address on the envelope but didn't recognize it. He opened it and quickly skimmed through it frowning. The letter was requesting an audience with him as soon as possible.

"Thanks." He said to Ms Hycinth and walked off. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sasha sat anxiously with Caleb on her lap in an office that she had only visited once before. She was nervous as the letter was vague and she didn't like surprises. She ruffled Caleb's hair as he drank his orange juice quietly. The door opened as Abe walked in. They looked at each other for a couple seconds stunned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a letter urging me to come. You?"

Abe held up his envelope.

"Oh."

Abe had barely sat down when Mr Williamson walked into the room.

"Sorry that I am late. I had to move some things around to accommodate this meeting." He looked at Sasha. "Do you remember me Ms Elvin?"

"I remember coming to this office some time ago but I am afraid I don't remember you. Sorry."

Mr Williamson smiled.

"It's ok." He looked at Abe who was looking at him curiously. "Don't worry Mr Ford. We definitely have never met."

"Why are we here?" Sasha asked.

"I represented Ms Oliver in certain private matters and she has instructed me to contact the both of you in the event of her death. But first, is there any news on Jason?"

"He's missing. That's all we know."

"How unfortunate." He murmured. He pulled out a letter desk. "I have to read this before I tell you the real reason you are here." Mr Williamson began.

' _Sasha…you are my best friend and I am sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. The fact that this letter is being read to you means that I lost my battle against Jason and I am dead. I don't want you to cry for me as they say death is just the beginning of a new life. I know we will meet again but I hope it not too soon.'_

 _'You were only one of two persons who ever looked out for me and cared enough to seek my best interest and that of my son. The person sitting next to you is Abe. He is the man I have been begging you to go on a blind date with for months but you vehemently refused saying that he could be an axe murderer or kidnapper or something.'_

Sasha sank low in her chair mortified that Nicole just ousted their private conversation with the subject matter sitting mere inches away from her. She turned to Abe and gave him a small smile to hide her embarrassment.

"Axe murderer huh?" Abe asked smirking at her. Mr Williamson continued reading.

' _Now that you too have met you can judge for yourself and come to your own conclusions about him but I can assure you that you guys were made for each other. Both of you are strong willed and opinionated and I foresee that you will be bumping heads a lot. You both are also kind and sweet and will protect the ones you love fiercely._

 _In the event that I am wrong in my match making skills and you too don't get together, don't be afraid to lean on him Sasha. Abe is and will be a good support system for you in some challenging times ahead. He was there for me in my dire times of need and I know that he will do the same for you. Hence I ask one last thing of you and I hope that you will accept. I love you both and promise me that you will look out and take care of each other.'_

Mr Williamson put down the letter and pulled out two folders, each had Abe's and Sasha's name written on it. He opened it and pushed it infront of them.

"What is this?" Sasha asked cautiously.

"This is documentation giving the both of you legal guardianship over Caleb."

Sasha's jaw dropped opened wide and Abe's eyes damn near popped out of his head.

"Caleb needs a mother and father and Nicole couldn't think of two people more suited for this role. Nicole always knew that if she died it would be at Jason's hands so she started making certain provision in case it did happen. Now that her worst fears have come through she wants Caleb safe and away from his father. She also doesn't want her parents to raise him either. Sasha…this shouldn't come as a total surprise to you. Nicole always talked about you. She saw you as a sister and Caleb is already familiar with you so the transition from 'Aunt' to mother shouldn't be too hard."

Mr Williamson now turned to Abe.

"As for you, Nicole told me that you have had some contact with Caleb but not much."

Abe nodded still stunned.

"Nicole also said that Caleb had taken to you, something that she said is rare."

Abe was finally able to speak.

"I like the kid."

"Hmmmm. So it could be settled then? All you have to do is sign the papers and I could begin filing the application in the court for the adoption process."

Neither Sasha or Abe said anything.

"I know this is a lot to process and you will need some time to think about it but this is time sensitive."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that although Jason is the one who killed Nicole and he's on the run, the courts will still recognise his legal rights as Caleb's biological father and he could fight you for custody. If you sign the documents I could file it first thing Monday morning. Once the papers are in and process has begun Jason could still fight but the process will be alittle harder for him."

"What about Nicole's parents?"

"Well they are Caleb's biological grandparents and can also sue you for legal custody."

"Will they be able to take him?"

"Truthfully, they have a better chance overall of getting Caleb over Jason but Nicole has clearly written in documentation that she doesn't want them to raise Caleb. She specifically named both you and Mr Ford to be Caleb's parents."

"Ok."

"Look the most important thing is is to get the paperwork in before the courts before Nicole's parents or Jason files. It will greatly improve your chances of keeping him. But I must warn you…it could get ugly so be prepared to fight if this is what you want."

He looked at Abe and Sasha.

"I'll give you guys sometime to think about it."

He stepped out of the room. The room was deafeningly quiet. Sasha looked down at Caleb but didn't realize that Abe was looking at her.

"We use to joke about it, me taking care of Caleb should something happen to her. I used to tell her that she will be around to raise her son. I didn't know she was serious about it. I didn't know that she actually made plans. She didn't even tell me."

Sasha starting sobbing softly and Abe pushed his chair next to hers and pulled her close to comfort her. Caleb climbed unto Abe lap and sat down quietly.

"What are you thinking?" Sasha asked.

"Truth be told, I'm scared. I've been taking care of myself since I left my parents' house at the age of 18 years old and I never looked back. I have had a couple of part-time girlfriends along the way but none of them have ever stuck around long enough for us to have a kid. I wouldn't know what to do."

"I could show you."

There was a pause and Sasha was beginning to get worried.

"Then I am willing to learn."

Sasha sat up, surprised.

"Really?!"

Abe saw the excitement and hope in Sasha's face and he was happy that he could do that for her.

"Yes."

Sasha threw her hands around Abe's neck and hugged him tightly. Then she kissed him several times on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Abe was tempted to turn his face so one of those kisses could accidently land on his lips but he resisted. There is no doubt that he was attracted to Sasha. He liked her but now that they are embarking on this journey of being parents, romance needs to take a back burner so that he could dedicate himself and learn all he can about raising a child. When Mr Williamson walked back into the office and saw the look on Sasha's face, he assumed that things was going to work out.

"Is it safe to assume that you both agree to fulfil Nicole's request?"

Sasha nodded excitedly and he pushed the papers infront of them which they signed.

"Good. These will be filed on Monday. Nicole would be very happy if she were here."

He left the office so the future family could bond. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick arrived back home after the funeral with a grocery bag full of junk food requests. Andre and Logan were the first to attack the loot. Rick quickly secured Michonne's ice – cream and retreated upstairs. He pushed the door open to find a sleeping Michonne waywardly sprawled off on the bed. His case file was opened, with some of the documents on the bed next to her and others clutched in her hand on her belly. He gathered all the papers together and covered her. With the file in hand he went over to the small work space in the room, sat down on the sofa and began reading in depth all the notes she had made. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Five years ago.**_

 _Rick, Captain Fletcher, Detectives Bruce and Amoroso looked on at the burnt and mutilated bodies of two men in Snake Alley. The stench was unbearable in the 12 midday sun. They had received an anonymous call about two bodies just being dumped and fifteen minutes later they arrived._

" _So what do you have for me?" A voice called out from behind them. It was Aaron Mc Intyre, their forensic scientist. They stepped aside to give him room to pass. They watched as Aaron stooped down and examine the bodies._

" _We need an ID doc. Check their pockets for wallets."_

 _Aaron turned and looked at them sarcastically._

" _Are you kidding me right now? What pockets and what wallets? In case you haven't noticed, these guys are crispy…well done. Their clothes are their skins now. You need dentals to identify these poor bastards."_

 _Aaron waved and two men dressed in white pushed past the detectives with two body bags. Ten minutes later Rick and the others were following Aaron back to the forensics lab._

" _Who do you think it is?"_

" _I don't want to speculate. Let's just wait for the lab results."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _The officers looked on carefully as Aaron applied all the various chemicals to the piece of fresh he had taken off for DNA testing. Ten minutes later the machine printed out the results and after he briefly looked at it, he handed it over to the captain. Rick and the other officers crowded around him…their eyes widened as they looked at each other._


	16. Chapter 16

**Mending fences – Chapter 16: "Lurking"**

 _ **Five years ago con't…..**_

' _F*ck!' Captain Fletcher screamed. 'F*ckkkkkkkkk!"_

' _Shit!' Rick muttered to himself as he looked at the names._

 _It was the bodies of their informant Marcus Jacobson and one of a high ranking lieutenant in the Murray-Jarrett criminal organisation Nathan Reese. Nathan had witnessed one of his organisation most brutal crimes and now he had wanted out. Rick remembered that crime - the murders of Jimmy Webb, a foot soldier for Murray-Jarrett and his entire family. His crime?_

 _Missing money, he couldn't account for but Jimmy swore that he didn't take. Rick remembers that crime scene. Jimmy was found hogtied to a chair in the living room. He was burnt alive. Aaron's predecessor Valerie Villafana did the autopsy and it was discovered that not only was Jimmy burnt alive, he was set on fire and then extinguished over and over._

 _This was done no less than six times. He was tortured to death. Valerie also did the autopsies on the rest of Jimmy's family who were all found bound and gagged with single gunshot wounds to the back of their heads. It was also discovered that Jimmy's wife, his sister and teenaged daughter was raped before they were murdered._

 _There were multiple DNA types in each one of them suggesting that they were all gang raped. The DNA collected was not in the FBI's database. Jimmy's father was beaten to death with an iron pipe that was left at the scene of the murders…the victim's brain matter was still on it. After Valerie gave her report for the autopsies, she handed in her resignation letter at the same time._

 _She has been with the department for 10 years and did hundreds of autopsies but this was the case that did her in. It was too much for her and she was done. Two weeks later after the murders, it was discovered that Jimmy was telling the truth all along. The missing $325,000 was taken by Murray's son Kenny to pay off a gambling debt which he owed._

 _It was then Nathan Reese decided that he needed to get out. The department's informant Marcus wasn't making any headway in gathering information. His staying out of jail depended on the valuable Intel that he was providing to the police. So he took a gamble and sneaked into a restricted area. He was copying some files unto a flash-drive when he was caught by Nathan._

 _It was became clear to Nathan what Marcus was doing and that he was an informant for the police but he didn't turn Marcus in. Instead Marcus would be his way out of the organisation. He agreed to help Marcus get all the evidence that the police needed to bring down the Murray and Jarrett and in exchange, Nathan and his family would get immunity from prosecution._

 _There was heavy debate in the department about Nathan's proposal causing division among the officers. Some argued that Nathan could be genuine about him wanting to get out as they too have seen the autopsy pictures of Jimmy and his family. They said it would make anyone with the slightest bit of conscience want to get out._

 _Other officers argued that Nathan and people like him is part of the problem. They said that he can't want to be part of a large brutal criminal organisation like Murray-Jarrett, enjoy the spoils and when they have had enough be able to walk away clean when they choose to without any consequences for their actions._

 _It was only Rick and a handful of other officers who actually thought about a third possibility…that Nathan was full of shit...that he wasn't trying to get out and it was a set up to try and flush out any other informants which might have been on the inside. Rick didn't trust Nathan and he made his opinion known to Captain Fletcher._

 _The captain took the cautious route and asked Nathan, through Marcus to prove himself worthy of taking the risk and that exactly what he did. Two weeks after Marcus's cover was blown Nathan gave them Intel on a drugs trans-shipping den for his bosses located in the heart of downtown New York. What was worst is that it was in operation just a couple of blocks from the NYPD._

 _When the information was sent to their New York counterparts, it was the location for a business selling medical equipment to hospitals and senior citizens home….the drugs were being smuggled in the seats of wheelchairs, wheelchair cushions and walking canes for the elderly._

 _When asked how the operation works, Nathan indicated that they would encourage hospitals and nursing homes to trade in their old wheelchairs, wheelchair cushions and walking canes for new ones at a competitive price at their business. They would also offer free disposal of these items. When they collect these items from the hospitals and nursing homes they would transport them in dump trucks to waste disposal sites._

 _They are then packed with the drugs in their orifices, collected at the dumps and transported for 'so called' refurbishment at another one of their businesses where the drugs are extracted. The refurbished wheelchairs and other items are then donated to charities, churches and local clinics._

 _When Marcus explained the operation to Captain Fletcher and the others how it was explained to him, they were speechless. This is just one of their many operations that Nathan is willing to reveal if he and his family are protected. Rick was alittle bit more trusting after that but not completely. When the place was busted, the NYPD arrest over 7 people in that operation._

 _Despite their best efforts, none of the people arrested talked. Instead they opted for prison. Many of the officers argued that they did it out of loyalty while others claimed that they were afraid of the consequences. So for 2 months Nathan has been supplying Marcus with valuable information and documents into the running of Murray-Jarrett._

 _They pressed Nathan for the Intel on Jimmy and his family murders but he delayed...saying that he wanted to see the immunity in writing first before he spilled the beans. However, in the meantime, he still supplied them with information on the other operation of the organisation._ _So far, they have been able to shut down four of their operations and the Captain was on a high from all the praise that he was getting from his bosses._

 _However, the problem is that only the little people were being held and none of them were willing to turn state's witness against people as dangerous as Murray and Jarrett. Since Murray and Jarrett was at the actual murders of Jimmy and his family that was the info that they needed to shut their operation down for good. So they had to wait._

 _Then all of a sudden Nathan stopped giving Marcus any information. He just stopped. When Marcus asked him what was wrong Nathan simply told him that there was nothing more to give. Marcus reported that back to them one week ago and now their burnt bodies are found in Snake Alley._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Abe have been lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling since he came from Mr Williamson office. The responsibility that was now being thrust upon him is huge and he's not going to take things lightly. Although he barely knew Sasha he knows that he likes her. He couldn't talk to her about how he's feeling. He needed someone to talk to…someone who is well versed in children rearing. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was just about to go downstairs to check on the kids when Michonne stirred slightly on the bed. He stopped and looked at her and seeing that she didn't wake, he kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The children were all preoccupied with their own thing when Rick went downstairs. Carl and Andre were playing videos games, Sophia and Judith were looking at you-tube hairstyle videos and she was letting Judith practice what she was seeing on her. Logan was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. Rick walked up to help him.

"No daddy!" Logan said pushing Rick away.

Rick put up his hands in surrender and backed off.

"Can you make one for me too? Please?"

Logan smiled brightly nodding his head. He went into the fridge and took out two bread slices and put it in a plate on the kitchen counter. Rick sat opposite his mini chef and watched him work his magic. He looked at his youngest, a smile slowly creeping on his face. Logan had his mother's big brown oval shaped eyes and every time he looks into them, he sees Michonne.

He is the only one of their five children who has the same colour eyes as Michonne. Carl and Andre's eyes are blue like his and Sophia and Judith's eyes are grey like Rick's father. Rick watched as Logan put on the cheese, sausage, cucumber, tomato and pickles on each half slice.

"Do you want ketchup daddy?"

"No son."

Logan put the other half of the slice on each sandwich and pushed one across towards Rick. Rick then got up and going to the fridge, he opened it to see the selection of beverages available. He took out a bottled water for himself.

"Do you want milk or orange juice?"

"Can I have water instead?" Logan asked.

Rick reached in and took out another bottled water. He sat next to his son, giving him one as he pulled his sandwich back over. There he sat enjoying some quiet time with his youngest while looking out in the living room at the rest of his children. He is happy. The children were safe, his wife was safe…his family were safe. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne stirred to the sound of a cell phone ringing. With eyes closed, she fumbled around on the bed until she found it on the fourth ring. It was Rick's cell phone. With one eye open, she pressed her thumb fingerprint ID to unlock the phone and answered it.

"Hello." She said through a yawn.

"Hey Michonne…It's me."

"Hey Abe. What's up?"

"Is Rick around?"

"I think he's downstairs. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just need to run some things by him…that's all."

"Ok. Hold on a minute."

Michonne dragged herself off the bed and with her brain still foggy from sleep she walked as fast as she can out the corridor and down the steps. She glanced around and found Rick and Logan building a house with his Lego set on the dining table. She gave him the phone.

"It's Abe. He wants to talk to you."

"Is everything ok?" He asked as he took the phone from her.

Michonne barely nodded as she went back upstairs to finish her sleep.

"Abe?"

"Hey. Are you busy right now?"

"No…not really. Why?"

There was a slight pause that caused Rick some concern.

"Abe?"

"When Carl was born, where you scared?"

"I was terrified!" Rick glanced over at Carl with his other siblings. "We had him so young. I thought I was going to break him when the nurse told me that I could hold him as soon as he was born."

"What about the others? Sophia, Andre and the rest."

I was scared when each of my children were born. Remember…you are responsible for these tiny human beings and you will still be responsible even after they turn eighteen. The worrying will never stop. Once you are a parent, you are a parent for life."

"What about Michonne?'

"It's the same with her but she was most scared when they were in her womb. She worried constantly about their development all through the nine months. She was paranoid actually. I was worried for them too when she was carrying them. I was worried for her personal well-being also. It never stops."

There was a pause on the other side of the receiver.

"Why are you asking me all these questions Abe?"

"I will be a parent soon Rick."

"Wait! What?!"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Is it one of your exes? Is it Peggy?"

"No. Not Peggy…Sasha."

"You too just met. How could she be pregnant with your baby already? What did you do Abe?!"

"Pull brakes Rick. It's not like that."

"Then what?"

"Nicole left instructions with her attorney for Sasha and I to become the legal guardians for her son Caleb."

"Wow! That's major! She had serious trust in you."

"She does. I want to do it but…."

"You don't think you're ready." Rick said, finishing Abe's sentence.

"Yeah."

"Look. You got this! My kids see you as an uncle so that counts for something. Besides…no matter how many children you have, no-one is ever fully prepared for a child or to raise one. It's hard work but when you do it right, it's the most rewarding thing ever. Trust me on this and I know Sasha will help you. Michonne and I too would help. We have loads of experience in that department."

"Don't get me wrong Rick. I want kids…lots of kids and I thought that I would have been a father by now but it didn't happen. I was just resigning myself to the reality that it may never happen and now this comes along."

'Don't worry. After Caleb and you and Sasha officially hook up, you will have the pleasure of having your biological brood of your own."

"Who said anything about me and Sasha hooking up?"

"Trust me…you like Sasha and she likes you. You two will be hooking up…guaranteed."

"Hmmmmm. We will see." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sasha had just giving Caleb his evening bath and put him down for his nap. As she sat on the bed next to him, she couldn't help but smile. The thought of becoming a mother to Caleb had warmed her heart and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her only regret is that Nicole had to die in order for this reality to come through. She kissed him on his forehead and left the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sasha was coming out of the laundry room when there was knock on her front door. She smile in anticipation that it was Abe coming to visit Caleb and by extension her. Nicole said that Abe was good looking but she wasn't specific on how good looking. When she opened the door, the smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with anger and irritation.

"What are you doing here Mr Oliver?"

"I came to take my grandson. He belongs with his family." Augustus said firmly.

"I am his family! You never cared about him! Nicole knew it!"

"You think you can keep Caleb away from us?!"

"Get off my property before I call the police!"

Sasha started closing the door but Augustus put his foot partially inside.

"Caleb still has a father. A father who will want to see his son."

"Well let him try! The only thing he will be seeing is in the inside of a jail cell for the rest of his stinking miserable life!"

Augustus grinned at her.

"This isn't over bitch!"

"Leave!" Sasha screamed at him. "NOW!"

Augustus slowly retreated his foot from the door and Sasha slammed it shut. He walked to his car and when he was seated inside his phone vibrated with a text from a familiar number.

" _So?"_

" _I didn't get to see him."_

" _Why?"_

" _She is keeping him away from us."_

A minute passed before the next message was sent.

" _Don't worry. I'll take care of the meddling whore."_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	17. Chapter 17

**Mending Fences – Chapter 17: "New Life"**

Rick chuckled to himself when he thought about the conversation he had with Abe about children. Abe was finally becoming a father and he was happy for him. Rick had in the past seen the looks of longing whenever Abe visited Michonne after the birth of each of their children and he held them in his arms.

Abe was a big hearted guy and he often wondered why he could never find the girl of his dreams. He had many girlfriends and one serious relationship in his life…Peggy. So when Abe told him that he was going to be a father he automatically concluded that it must have been her. They were together for five years.

Michonne was pregnant with Judith, when Abe and Peggy broke up. He showed up at their house drunk as a skunk and cursing Peggy's name. Abe wanted kids but Peggy kept insisting that she wasn't ready. He then made the ghastly mistake of comparing her to Michonne saying that Michonne had had her first child at aged 20 years old.

That didn't help his case. However, the love was still there between them at the time as they went back and forth, hooking up then breaking up many times. They even went as far as trying to spite each other by seeing other people in between their brief break ups.

Now, he's about to be a father, something he has always wanted and maybe he could be getting a companion as well, someone who wants to be parent just like him. He knows that Abe likes Sasha and she him…they will just have to wait and see how it works out and hopefully it does for everyone.

Rick left his children scattered on the sofa and on the floor sleeping, tired from watching movies. He went upstairs and when he entered their bedroom, Michonne was stirring. Rick stood at the door looking at her. He was beginning to worry. Michonne have been sleeping a lot. He slipped into bed behind her.

"Hey…are you ok?"

Michonne turned to him without opening her eyes.

"Are you…."

"No. I'm not pregnant. Took two pregnancy tests awhile ago. It's negative."

"We both know those things are not accurate. Judith and Logan is testament of that."

"I'm not pregnant Rick but I will go to the hospital and take a blood test to make sure."

"Good."

"Is Abe ok?"

"He's great. He's going to be a father."

Michonne's eyes shot open causing Rick to laugh. Michonne smiled.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Actually…Nicole, the woman who was beaten to death by her husband left instructions and legal documents with her attorney that if something should happen to her, to make Sasha and Abe her son's legal guardian."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. And Abe had no idea?"

"No. Neither did Sasha. The attorney contacted them just after Nicole's funeral."

"Abe is probably excited!"

"And scared."

Michonne looked at him puzzled.

"Scared? Why?"

"He doesn't think he will be a good parent."

"Really? He does still want kids right?"

"Yeah. That's why he called. He wanted to know my perspective on being a parent seeing we have five kids."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The truth. Nothing beats being a parent. Of course you have to be in worry and protective mode all the time but when you raise your kids right it's a blessing like no other."

Michonne nodded.

"Of course, having the right partner helps immensely."

He winked at Michonne causing her to blush, showing perfect white teeth.

"My heart skips a thousand beats with joy when I see you blush like that."

"Stop!" Michonne smirked and blushed even harder.

"Just like that!"

Unable to stop blushing, Michonne buried her face in Rick chest. They lay in each other arms enjoying the other's warmth.

"Abe will be a great father. He has practice with ours kids so he has nothing to worry about."

"I told him that too. He will be very protective of Caleb too…guaranteed."

"Just like you." Michonne said softly.

Rick pulled her close feeling their body in sync with each other. He felt Michonne's body relax in his arms. After a couple of seconds, he called her name.

"Michonne?"

He got no response. Gently, he took Michonne's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, he kissed the wedding band on her finger.

"Sleep well baby." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Augustus's visit to Sasha's home disturbed her greatly. She checked all the locks on the house twice and made sure all the phones in the house were working. She called Abe but his phone went straight to voicemail so she left several messages.

She also called his office as well and left a message with his secretary and the attorney Mr Williamson and informed him about the menacing visit. He advised her to go to the police with Abe and make an official complaint.

After checking in on Caleb for the umpteenth time in his room, Sasha was in the kitchen making a sandwich when a truck roared into her driveway. She rushed to the window and seeing it was Abe she hurried to the door and opened it for him.

Once inside, she locked both the dead bolts on the front door causing Abe to worry.

"I got your message to call or come urgently. I chose to come. What's wrong?! Is Caleb ok?!"

"Nicole's father was here." Sasha saw the angst rise up in Abe. "He threatened me."

"WHAT?!" Abe roared. "He did what?!"

"Shhhhhh.." Sasha said, moving forward quickly covering Abe mouth. "You'll wake up Caleb. He's sleeping."

Abe stared down in her eyes and he saw her worry but it wasn't for herself. It was for Caleb. He however was worried for both her and their son. Slowly, her hands slipped from his lips. Abe held her close to him and it felt good.

"Did he physically hurt you or Caleb?"

"No."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to take Caleb home with him, saying that he should be with his grandparents. He also said that Caleb had a father who would want to see him. When I refused and tried to close the front door, he wedged his foot between it and said that it wasn't over. I had to threaten to call the police for him to leave."

Sasha paused to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"I think he's working with Jason. There is no other reason for them to want Caleb so badly. They never took an interest in him except for the money they were getting from Jason. Now that Nicole's gone, their money source had dried up."

Sasha walked away from Abe and began pacing the floor. She was clearly frightened and Abe knew he had to do something. Sasha and Caleb are his responsibility now and he is not taking any chances. He walked up behind her.

"Go upstairs and get Caleb. You are coming to live with me!"

Abe's tone was so forceful and commanding that Sasha was taken aback.

"You have two choices…either both you and Caleb come and live with me or I move in here with the both of you. Personally, I would feel a whole lot better if you came to my house. It's my turf…my domain and I could better protect the both of you there."

Although she was surprised by the suggestion, it was a good idea and she wasn't going to argue with sound logic. Caleb's safety comes first and above all else.

"I need to pack a few things for us."

"No. I know that you can support yourself but I can take care of all you and Caleb's financial needs until you are settled in. We will buy new clothes and anything else for the both of you on the way to my house. Just take the absolute essentials from here…that's it. Just in case anyone comes looking for you and they break into the house, they will see that all your clothes, furniture and everything is here and will not suspect that you don't live here anymore. By the time they do realize what's going on hopefully we will already have fully adopted Caleb as our own and no-one will be able to take him away from us."

Sasha smiled at Abe in awe.

"I see why she chose you to be Caleb father. You are a great choice."

Abe flushed red at the compliment.

"Thank you. She chose a great mother as well."

Sasha smiled and went upstairs to get their son. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sasha and Caleb left her house with just the clothes on their backs and a few essential items and papers for both Caleb and herself. On the way over to Abe's house, Sasha informed him that she had also spoken to Mr Williamson about the situation and he advised that they both go to the police station and made an official complaint.

Abe agreed with the advice and they stopped at the police station where Sasha gave a full statement on what transpired. She gave them the address and description on Augustus and when asked for a number to reach her, should they have any further questions, Abe gave them his contact number instead.

After they left the station, Abe drove to a branch of his bank where he transferred $10,000 on a barely used credit card he had. The card would remain on his name but it would be for Sasha's personal use. When Sasha asked the reason for his action, he explained that her using her own credit card will make it easy for her to be tracked.

After the bank, they drove to the mall where Sasha purchased new clothes for herself and Caleb. Abe realized that she was abit uncomfortable using the money or being in possession of so much money that wasn't hers. As he held Caleb in his arms, he had to reassure her several times that the money is now hers and she could spend it to take care of herself and Caleb.

While Sasha was looking for clothes for Caleb as Abe held them in his arms, he caught a glimpse of their reflection in a large standing mirror next to them. They looked like a real family…a husband with his wife and their son. He looked at the other couples in the store who were also going about their business and they looked just like them.

He looked at Sasha when she showed him an outfit that she picked out for Caleb. He nodded his approval as any 'husband' would do when going shopping with 'wife' and 'son'. Sasha smiled at him and it warmed his heart greatly.

It was then and there that he knew for an absolute certainty that this is what he wanted. He wanted a life with Sasha and he was going to work hard at making it happen. He moved closer to her and began assisting in choosing outfits for Caleb. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was night when Abe, Sasha and Caleb reached at Abe's house.

"Where's the kitchen?"

Abe directed her and Sasha rushed in and started making dinner while Abe, with Caleb in tow, took their shopping bounty to the bedrooms. Ten minutes later, Abe and Caleb returned freshly showered and dressed. When Sasha saw them, she burst out laughing hysterically

"What?!"

"Firstly, Caleb's PJ's are on wrong and secondly, please for the love of God cover your legs! Don't you ever shave?!"

Sasha continued laughing, which caused Caleb to giggle and in turn Abe started laughing as well. He went over to the kitchen, where he put Caleb to sit on the counter and offered to finish cooking dinner while Sasha go and freshen up. Sasha was happy to oblige. He gave her directions to the bathroom and she disappeared up the stairs. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Sasha returned downstairs, she was greeted with the cutest sound and display ever. Keeping herself hidden she watched as Abe tickled Caleb on the kitchen counter and Caleb squealing with delight. After five minutes, she revealed herself.

"I thought you said that you are scared and didn't know how to deal with kids?"

"Well, I don't. Not really. I have been around kids. My friend Rick has five and they are like my nieces and nephews so…"

Abe smiled at her.

"I'm just afraid that I wouldn't know what to do if I have my own."

"Just do what you have been doing around Rick's kids. Just do what you are doing now…with Caleb. He's practically yours."

"Correction. He's ours."

"Yes….yes he is."

Abe reached over and took out three dinner plates. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was 3am when Michonne finally woke up from her deep sleep. She slipped out from Rick's arms and went to check on the kids. Seeing that everyone was tucked in tight she went downstairs and raided the fridge. She was famished. She was halfway through her third veggie sandwich when her cell phone rang. It was Glen. When she answered, she could hear Maggie screaming in the background.

"Glen! Is everything ok?!"

"Yeah. Maggie just went into labour. I just wanted to let you know we are on our way to the hospital right now. I know you can't come given the circumstances. I just wanted to let you know still."

"Thank you Glen. Please keep me posted and give Maggie my love. My prayers are with you guys."

"Thanks. I'll call you with updates."

Glen hung up. Michonne was upset that she couldn't be there for Maggie. This is her first child and she should be there. She ran upstairs and woke Rick up.

"Maggie's going into labour!"

Rick sat up quickly on the bed.

"What time is it?"

"3am."

"Shit! It's still dark and not safe for you to go out there right now and I can't go with you and leave the kids all alone."

"I know!" Michonne said in tears as she hugged Rick. She wanted to be there for Maggie.

"I'll go." He finally said as he wiped her tears. "I'll go and you stay here with the kids."

"Thank you!" Michonne sobbed, kissing him through tears. Rick got dressed quickly and they both headed to the front door. "Call me every ten minutes! I want to know what's going on!"

Rick promised as he pulled out of the driveway. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick called Michonne three times on his way to the hospital and when he arrived there as well. Maggie was already there. Her screams brought back memories of Michonne's own screams with the birth of his own children, four of whom was born at this very same hospital – Carl, Sophia, Andre and Judith.

Logan however couldn't wait to enter into the world and was born in the same place Michonne is convinced to this day he was conceived…on their living room floor. Michonne didn't cry much for his birth as Logan came fast and furious into the waiting arms of his father under the guidance of his mother. Logan's birth was always his favourite as he got to deliver his own son.

Rick stayed out of the delivery room out of respect and privacy for Maggie and Glen but he stayed outside the door and on the phone with Michonne the entire time. When Rick told her that Maggie delivered a healthy bouncing baby boy she cried as much as Maggie.

With the new parents' permission, Rick took lots of pictures of the newborn and sends it to Michonne. As Carl had told him later when he came downstairs he met his mother in a heaping crying mess on the floor looking at the baby pictures on her phone.

Michonne then briefly spoke to an overjoyed Maggie and an emotional wrecked Glen and promised that she will see them as soon as possible. She then waited for Rick to return home. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mending Fences – Chapter 18: "Mistake"**

Rick has never seen Michonne so happy or cried this much with joy since the birth of their own children. For the past three days since the arrival of Maggie's and Glen's son, she has been in their bedroom, glued to the laptop on the webcam with Maggie and her new yet to be named bundle of joy.

Michonne have gone through a box of tissues as she cried with Maggie. Glen have been organising with the hospital to take all his vacation leave so he can spend time with his wife and son. While he, Carl, Sophia and Andre understood the meaning of Michonne's tears, Judith and Logan were confused by it.

Logan was especially distressed by Michonne's crying despite her telling him that she was in fact happy. Maggie messaged her lots of pictures of the newborn which she shared with Rick and the others. It was a happy time for the Grimes family, especially Michonne, who prayed that her friend was finally a mother.

It was also a happy time for the Rhee's as after so many miscarriages, they finally have their miracle baby who weighed a healthy 8 lbs 5 oz at birth. He has ten fingers and ten toes….he was perfect.

"Did you guys come up with a name yet?" Michonne asked between sniffles.

"No…not yet."

Maggie nuzzled her nose against the sleeping baby soft pink cheeks.

"Honestly, I don't care about a name right now. I just want to enjoy my son finally being here."

"I am so happy for you Maggie! You and Glen deserve this!"

"Thank you Michonne."

Suddenly the baby let out a small yawn. It was too much for the ladies especially Michonne.

"Oh God! He's so cute!" Michonne cries before overflowing into more tears. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne and Maggie conversed for two more hours and when Glen came home, Michonne decided to give them their privacy. They signed off. Michonne closed the laptop and when she turned around Rick was there at the bedroom door smiling at her.

"What?" She dabbed at her eyes with tissue.

Rick closed the door, walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. He kissed her eyes and then her lips.

"Are you ok?"

Michonne nodded as she put her head on his shoulders and he pulled her close.

"We are so blessed Rick. We have a solid marriage, a good home life and five beautiful, healthy children. I have everything a woman could ever want and now Maggie gets to have the same. She will finally get to experience the joy of motherhood. I wanted that so badly for her."

"And now she has it."

"Yes she does."

Raising her head from Rick shoulders, Michonne got up and straddled him. She cupped his face.

"I want you to promise me that whatever happens when we find the people who are targeting you…our family…our kids, that we will stick together no matter what. We are stronger together. We always were. I will not lose you for another three years Rick. I refuse to. It will kill me."

"I promise Michonne that I will heed your advice and warnings. I will trust your gut…your instincts. I promise to protect you and the children."

"Correction. I will protect you and you will protect me and we will protect our kids."

Rick smiled and leaning back on the bed, pulled Michonne down with him. They shared a passionate kiss and Michonne laid there on top of him as he gently massages her back. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _ **Five years ago…..**_

 _It has been two weeks since the discovery and identification of the bodies of their only source inside of the Murray-Jarrett drug operation informant Marcus Jacobson and high ranking lieutenant Nathan Reese._

 _When their bodies were first identified, Captain Fletcher immediately sent Rick and Detectives Bruce and Amoroso to find and pick up Nathan's wife and children. When they reached to the house, the front door was wide open._

 _Quickly pulling out their guns, they cautiously stepped inside of the house. The house was completely vandalized and their worst nightmare was realized. Although there were no bodies there was blood in the living room and in the hallway….three distinct pools of blood._

 _They immediately called the CSI team and within twenty minutes they arrived and took blood samples. When they returned to the station, their hearts sank when it was proven that the blood belonged to Nathan's wife Gina and their two sons Cullen and Elijah._

 _Captain Fletcher was called into strategy meetings all week with his superiors as soon as the news broke of Marcus and Nathan's death as well as the possible deaths of another family all because of Murray and Jarrett. They needed to plan strategy on their next move._

 _So far all the evidence given by Nathan only managed to net the 'small fries' in the larger wheel. Nathan kept the only worthy card he had as insurance for the safety and immunity of his family from prosecution and now he is dead and his family is possibly dead also._

 _At this point they cannot touch Murray or Jarrett. Captain Fletcher call Rick, Bruce and Amoroso into his office._

" _One PP wants to move in and arrest Murray and Jarrett."_

" _But we don't have enough evidence to bring them in as yet and everyone we caught so far is willing to go to jail than to talk. We're screwed!"_

" _Not really."_

" _What do you mean Cap?"_

" _We could get the evidence but we would have to get it ourselves."_

 _Rick, Bruce and Amoroso looked at each other and then at the Captain._

" _Are you saying what I think you are saying?!" Amoroso asked._

" _Yes." Captain Fletcher said solemnly. "We will have to conduct an undercover operation."_

 _No-one said anything for a couple of minutes as the suggestion soak into their brains. It was Bruce who broke the silence._

" _Do you have someone in mind?"_

 _Fletcher gave a nervous chuckle._

" _I was hoping one of you will volunteer. You three are the most intimate with the case." The Captain turned to Rick. "You were the closet to Marcus and the one with the most experience out of the three of you."_

 _Everyone looked at Rick and he swallowed hard. A couple minutes of deafening silence passed between the men._

" _Even if one of us is supposed to do this, how will it work?" Amoroso asked._

" _Well Murray and Jarrett operated primarily out of Philadelphia so whatever concrete evidence we need will be strongest there."_

" _And how long are we expected to be under?"_

"Could be a _year."_

" _A whole year?!"_

" _If after a year nothing concrete is found we will just have to pull whoever decides to do this out and try to get these people another way. But for now…this is the fastest and most direct route in achieving our goals."_

 _Everyone remained silent._

" _Look…I know what I'm asking you guys to do so I am not expecting an answer now. Take some time to think about it but if none of you volunteer, its ok."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _Rick drove home slowly thinking about all that had transpired. When he arrived home, it was past 8pm. When he drove up, the house was quiet so he knew that the kids and probably Michonne, herself was asleep as well. He opened the door quietly and entered the house._

 _He went upstairs and saw Michonne detaching Logan from her breast. He was fast asleep. She slipped slowly off the bed and took him to the crib in the nursery to join Judith who was sleeping as well._

 _When she came back, Rick was already in the shower. She slipped into the bed exhausted. Rick came out of the shower and Michonne watched his naked body as he dried himself. She felt herself tingling between her legs._

 _However' she didn't think that she would have the strength at this moment to keep up with Rick's stamina. Rick pulled on his boxers and slipped into bed behind her._

" _I need to talk to you."_

 _Michonne's eyes were closed._

" _Ok."_

" _Remember that case I am working on…the one where our informant and the other guy was killed."_

" _Yeah."_

" _Well, his wife and kids are missing and we found blood, so most likely they are dead."_

 _Michonne turned to face him now._

" _Just because they are missing and you found blood doesn't mean that they are dead Rick."_

" _Trust me Michonne, they are dead."_

" _Ok. So what is the next move? Are you guys going and try to find another informant to go in?"_

 _Rick cleared his throat._

" _No. One of us will have to go in undercover."_

 _Michonne's eyes widen._

" _NO!" She said firmly. "NO!"_

 _Michonne rose up from the bed in protest but Rick pulled her back down._

" _Michonne!"_

" _No!"_

 _She pushed him off and scrambled to her feet…turning to face him. Rick sat at the edge of the bed._

" _I am not saying that it will be me but it could be. I am the most senior person knowledgeable about this case."_

" _I don't care Rick! Let someone else do it!"_

" _Please! Just listen to me!"_

" _No! You listen to me!" Michonne had tears in her eyes. "Did you not see what I had in my arms when you walked in? Well let me remind you! That is our one year old son! I just put him down next to our two year old daughter! In the next room is our five year old son and eight year old daughter!"_

 _Rick got to his feet and took a step towards Michonne who stepped back away from him. She continued._

" _In the next room is our eldest! He is only ten years old."_

" _I know all this!"_

 _Rick saw the fear in Michonne face and it gutted him. A single tear rolled down her cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away but Rick refused to let go._

" _Well think about them! Think about how this will affect them if you die!"_

" _I am thinking about them!"_

 _He cupped Michonne's face in his hands. She was crying now._

" _These people have to be stopped! If not, their poison will spread right here in Atlanta because pretty soon Philly wouldn't be enough and they will branch out. They have already done it in other cities. It will be only a matter of time before those drugs find their way into schools…into our children's' school. What if Carl or Sophia or Andre get their hands on these drugs?"_

 _Michonne angrily pushed Rick away._

" _They would never do that!"_

" _I know that but do you want to even take the chance Michonne?!"_

 _Rick and Michonne stared at each other. Rick looked down and saw that the front of her silk blouse was soaked through with milk. Michonne followed Rick's eyes and seeing what caught his attention, Michonne ripped off her blouse, exposing her full, heavy breast. She walked past him to their closet and in seconds she was wearing a new one that was specially designed for lactating mothers. She sat on the bed and Rick kneeled down infront of her._

" _They can find someone else!" She said defiantly._

" _I am the most qualified."_

" _Why does it have to be you?!" she screamed at him._

" _Because I don't trust anyone else to protect my kids Michonne!"_

 _Michonne gasped…taken aback by Rick's words. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly and without warning, she burst into tears._

" _Please don't do this! I'm scared!"_

 _Rick grabbed his distressed wife into his arms._

" _I am scared too!"_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Mending Fences – Chapter 19: "Surface"**

 _ **Five years ago…**_

 _For the past couple of days, Michonne tried not to focus on Rick wanting to go undercover. However, it was difficult. She expressed her concerns to him, that she was scared and didn't think it was a good idea. People died because of this case, the innocent and the guilty._

 _Although she trust Rick's instincts and his ability as cop, she can't ignore her own. She finished making the sandwiches and placed them infront of her three eldest children, Carl, Sophia and Andre who was waiting anxiously for their breakfast at the table._

 _She heard the squeals and laughter of the two youngest Grimes upstairs and a smile warmed her face. She is so blessed. She had a loving husband, a brood of happy, healthy children with possibly more to come. They are stable financially. It was everything she could ask for. Because of all these blessings, she decided to approach him on the subject once more._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _Rick had just finished bathing and dressing Judith and Logan and he was playing with them on the bed. He was tickling them and their joyous laughter echoed warmly throughout the house. He knows his wife very very well._

 _For the past couple days since telling her of his decision to go undercover, she have been extremely quiet, instead focusing all her attention on their children, more specifically their two youngest._

 _She has not been ignoring her wifely duties towards him but he knew that presently, she was just more inside of her head, her mind and thoughts racing. She didn't want him to do this…go undercover. That much is clear but she wouldn't go to extreme lengths to stop him either._

 _As a cop, he have seen the effects of what drugs can do and this new drug 'Lady X' that Murray-Jarrett was pushing out on the streets is nothing like what he has seen in the past. It is a killer. They have gotten reports from fellow districts about the damage it was doing to entire communities and families._

 _The drug had now found its way into schools and eleven teenagers from three different cities are now dead. Their deaths have been attributed to Lady X. He has five children. Three presently in school and directly in harm's way should Lady X finds its way into Atlanta and two more children who would be in school on a few years' time._

 _No one knows how long it would take Lady X to reach Atlanta._ _He expressed these concerns to Michonne and she assured him that she understood. As a nurse, she has seen the effects of what drugs can do. Lady X has not arrived in Atlanta but she has heard about it._

 _She just doesn't understand why_ _ **he**_ _has to be the one to do this. He saw Logan look over at the bedroom door and looked up. Michonne was leaning against the door smiling at him._

" _Hey."_

" _Hey."_

" _Can we talk?"_

 _Rick patted the side of the bed and Michonne joined him. Judith and Logan started climbing and moving all over and around them, playing with each other. Michonne looked at him, with her mouth opened to speak but she didn't. She had tears in her eyes and he saw her fear._

 _Rick already knows what she wants to say. He pulled her into his arms and down on the bed with him. He cupped her face. Judith and Logan were now at the foot of the bed playing with each other completely ignoring their parents._

" _I know what you want to say Michonne."_

 _He kissed her lips._

" _I promise that I will be careful and that the slightest hint of trouble I will end the operation immediately. No hesitation."_

 _Michonne said nothing as she buried her face in his chest...nodding quietly._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _ **Eleven months later…**_

 _The past eleven months have been hard for both Rick and Michonne. The night before he began his undercover sting, Rick took her for a romantic dinner. Carol offered to take the kids for the night which they readily accepted._

 _After dinner, they came home and made love like it was their last day on earth. As the morning sun crept into their bedroom, Rick presented her with an upgraded version of her wedding ring. On the inside it read: "I am forever yours…Love Rick"_

 _Michonne started crying._

" _Oh Rick!"_

 _They made love again._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Once Rick went in, he could only make contact with his Captain and his family via phone once every two weeks and once everything was ok, Rick could see his family one week after that. It was hard for Michonne receiving messages from Rick through the Captain only twice per month and only being able to see him once per month._

 _Since they have married Michonne has never been alone…ever. After delicately explaining Rick's scarcity around the house to Carl, Sophia and Andre, they were doing their best to adjust but that wasn't the case for Judith and Logan. They needed their father, especially at such a young age._

 _They cried for their father every night for the first two weeks of Rick's absence and were elated when he came home briefly in the third week. They began crying again when he had to leave. Michonne herself cried as they screamed for their father to stay. It was one of the worst days in her life._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Being away from his wife and children was slowly killing Rick. The past 11 months was literal hell. He and Michonne have never been this far away from each other and it felt wholly unnatural. It also didn't help matters that his time away from his family wasn't yielding any results._

 _He has not been able to find anything that could help them in their case against Murray and Jarrett. It was as if everything dried up. With the year time limit he had almost at an end, he was only able to alternate between a scout driver and a low level foot soldier within the organisation._

 _None of these positions brought him within reach of any valuable Intel and if he tried it would almost instantly raise suspicions. One thing that was very clear though was that everyone was playing their cards very close to their chests._

 _In two days' time he was due to report to the Captain. He knows that he along with the rest of the department was disappointed that he was unsuccessful. Although that was the case he was happy to be going home._

 _He had missed all his kids' birthdays, Michonne's birthday and his twelfth year wedding anniversary. When he last saw Michonne she was beyond excited of him coming home to her and the children. Rick looked at his phone as a text came through. It was from Sonny, a low level lieutenant in the Murray-Jarrett operation. He sighed and walked out the door._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _ **Two days later…**_

" _I'm sorry Cap."_

" _You have nothing to be sorry about Rick. You did your best."_

 _Rick said nothing as he sat in the dark room in a rat infested, dilapidated factory. It was about half an hour drive to this location and they always change locations for their telephone calls._

" _So what are we going to do now?"_

" _Well since you only have one more week in until we pull you out so spend it gathering whatever you can. What we have will just have to do for now."_

" _But it isn't much and circumstantial at best."_

" _Let's hope that it will be enough to atleast get us a warrant to search for what we need."_

" _With DA Richards?" Rick scoffed. "We both know that isn't going to fly. He isn't going to take a chance and bet his reputation on this kind of evidence…especially on a case like this. It's too important and glamorous. Richards wants to make a killing on this in the grandest and splashiest way possible."_

" _Don't worry about that Rick. I'll talk to him…try to get him to see reason."_

" _Ok."_

 _He was about to hang up the phone when the Captain spoke again._

" _And Rick… be careful. I know you are disappointed. You sacrificed a year of your life…your family's life and it all came down to nothing. Don't do anything reckless or stupid to try to savage this. It's over…atleast for now. You are coming home to a very happy wife and children."_

" _Don't worry Captain. I am looking forward to putting this whole thing behind me. I miss my family. I want to go home to them."_

" _Good. See you in a week's time."_

 _Rick ended the call and cautiously walked out of the building._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _ **One week later…..**_

 _While standing in the courtyard at one of their warehouses Rick tried not to show how relaxed he was. He was smiling today alittle more than usual. He was happy. All he had to do wait out the rest of the day._

 _He managed to gather a few other documents but nothing of substantial worth. There was alittle activity over the past week as well but it didn't raise any alarm bells for Rick._

" _Going to take a leak." Rick told the man next to him._

 _The man shrugged his shoulders and Rick walked off. On his way back he passed by one of the offices and heard talking. Glancing around and making sure the coast was clear Rick pressed his ear against the door. He recognized the voices in the room, one of them being that if Scott, the lieutenant that replaced Nathan. Rick listened to the conversation._

" _He has to go to the meeting. He can't afford not to go. This is a big shipment with a very important client. Murray is out of the country dealing with another client. Jarrett has to go."_

" _You know Jarrett never go to these drops."_

" _Yeah…but this client is a paranoid f*ck! He demanded that Jarrett be there or else this deal is off."_

" _You told Jarrett that? What did he say?"_

" _I told him but Jarrett didn't seem too concerned. It's not like the organisation is in a poor financial state. It is solid and growing steadily. However, having this client under our belt would be a major blow for our competitors."_

" _You think Jarrett will go?"_

" _I really don't know but I am to keep in touch with the client for the next couple days until the meeting next week."_

 _A phone began ringing in the room._

" _F*ck! It's the client."_

 _Rick pulled off around the corner when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Soon the door opened and Nelly, the other man in the room came out and walked in the opposite direction. When he disappeared from sight, Rick pressed his ear next to the door again and listened intently as Scott repeated an address over the phone._

" _Ok. Got it."_

 _There was a pause._

" _I cannot guarantee if Mr Jarrett will be present at the drop but I will relay your strong request that his presence will be most appreciated."_

 _By the time Scott exited the room, Rick had disappeared._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _Rick found a safe spot as soon as possible to call the Captain. He had to relay this message as soon as possible. He did entertain this as a possible set up to again lure any possible moles within the Murray-Jarrett operation. The timing is suspect…he isn't that stupid to think otherwise._

 _He also couldn't dismiss it as well. He had to all see this also as the only possible shot of catching atleast one head of this drug operation. The Captain would have to make the call of whether to pursue this lead or not. If he has to stay one more week undercover to see it through he would have a very pissed off wife to deal with._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Mending Fences – Chapter 20: "Showtime"**

 _ **Five years ago…..**_

 _The Captain listen to the arguments in the room after he told the other officers what Rick had told them. Most of them were in agreement that it was a trap._

" _Bring Grimes home." One officer shouted loudly. "We will find another way to take down Murray and Jarrett._

 _Several officers nodded their heads in agreement with the officer's sentiments. The others who were in favour of pursuing the lead also voice their concerns._

" _I hear you guys but still we cannot ignore that this tip could be legit." One officer argued._

" _Rick has been undercover for almost a year and he got nothing! Don't you think that it's odd and awfully convenient that a lead this big all of a sudden just drops in this lap?!" The officer paused for dramatic effect. "This is a set up! I will bet my pension on it!"_

 _Some of the officers look at him like he was crazy._

" _I am not dismissing that it could be a trap…the same way you cannot ignore that this could be a good lead. However, we shouldn't be arguing about this anymore. Ultimately…it is up for the Captain to authorize a sting operation and Rick to accept and lead it."_

 _All eyes turned to the Captain. He swallowed hard before speaking._

" _All these arguments have merit."_

" _What does Grimes think?"_

" _He is aware that it could be a trap. He also aware that it could be the lead we have been waiting for for so long."_

" _What does he really think Captain?"_

" _Rick has five children. If Lady X comes to this city, he has more to worry about than any of us. That is his whole motivation for going undercover. He doesn't want his kids swallowing this poison...or anyone else's kids for that matter."_

" _Well we know which way Grimes leaning."_

" _What do you think Captain?"_

" _I'm with the majority of you. I think it's more like a trap than a good lead…but…"_

" _But what? There shouldn't be a but."_

" _But it Rick wants to stay the extra week to see this thing through knowing full well the risk then I'll assemble a team to support him."_

 _Some of the officers looked at the Captain in utter disbelief as others began filing out of the room._

" _This is a mistake!" One of them shouted._

" _Noted." The Captain shouted back._

" _For what it's worth…I think you are making the right call." Another officer whispered to him._

 _The Captain nodded for the support. Soon he was alone in his office. He couldn't tell Rick's colleagues that Rick had already made up his mind in following this lead. When Rick had called him, he expressed his concerns to him but Rick was adamant._

 _He couldn't exactly forcefully remove Rick from undercover and risk Jarrett and company finding out that he was a cop. So the next best thing was to provide Rick with the necessary equipment and manpower needed mostly for just in case it goes south. The Captain picked up his phone to tell a soon to be very pissed off wife that her husband is not coming home…atleast not just yet._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

" _IS HE CRAZY!" Michonne screamed angrily into the phone receiver._

 _The Captain pulled the speaker away from his ear briefly. He wasn't surprised by her reaction. He cautiously put the phone back to his ear._

" _Captain! Are you telling me my husband had gone crazy?! Because no sane person would do this!"_

" _I'm sorry Mrs Grimes but I expressed my concerns to him about the validity of this lead and he was insisting on following this through."_

" _You're the Captain! Pull his ass out!"_

" _I could but it could do more harm than good. We both know your husband. When he has an idea in his head, he doesn't let it go."_

" _So what are we going to do?! We can't let him do this!"_

" _We aren't going to do anything. I am not going to get you involved in this."_

" _I am already involved! He is my husband and father of my children!"_

" _I know that. That is why I am putting together a support team…the best...to help him get through this."_

" _Oh my God! You're as crazy as he is!"_

 _The Captain said nothing._

" _I want to speak to Rick…now! If no-one else is going to point out the lunacy of this move, then I will!"_

" _You know we can't contact him. He is the one who contacts us."_

" _Captain…please don't lie to me. I know of the one time emergency pager number you can use to contact Rick if something happened to me or the kids or both."_

 _The Captain was silent…and slightly pissed off. Clearly Rick tells his wife everything._

" _Page…him." Michonne demanded._

" _Fine. I'll page him but he will only contact us when he is cleared to call us back."_

" _I'm on my way to your office now. I'll have Morgan pick up the kids from school."_

" _What about the two little ones?"_

" _Don't worry about them. Carol will take them. I don't want them to see or hear me ripping their father to shreds."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _When Rick felt the pager silently went off in his pocket, his heart dropped. The only reason to be contacting like this is if something happened to Michonne or the kids or both. He needed to find a safe place to call his family._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _When Michonne marched into the station and into the Captain's office, everyone knew that the shit is about to go down. Some of the officers pretended to shuffle around some papers to observe their meeting subtly while other officers stood up and watched openly._

" _That is one unhappy wife." One officer murmured._

" _My grandmother always used to say…happy wife…happy life. Unhappy wife…crappy life."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _ **Two hours later…**_

 _Rick was finally able to find a nice safe spot to call home. The phone was answered on the first ring. Rick spoke first._

" _Captain! What's wrong? Is Michonne ok?! Are the kids ok?"_

" _It's not the Captain Rick. Its' me…your wife."_

" _Michonne?!"_

" _Yes Michonne. Your long suffering wife! Remember me?!"_

" _Of course I remember you! What's wrong baby?! Are you ok? Are the kids ok?"_

" _Your Captain told me everything so no Rick! I'm not ok! And the kids wouldn't be okay too. Not until you stop this madness and come home to us!"_

" _Michonne I'm so close to this!"_

" _Why are you doing this to me?! To our children?! They want you home! I want you home!"_

" _Just one more week!"_

" _Why does it always have to be you to solve everyone's problems?! It doesn't have to be you all the time!"_

" _Michonne…"_

" _Please Rick….just come home!" Michonne pleaded._

 _Before Rick could answer he heard voices behind him. He began whispering to her._

" _I love you but it have to go now. I promise that when I come home within a week's time…I will never leave you again."_

" _I love you too." was all she could murmur back. She put down the receiver and looked at the Captain. She had tears in her eyes. The Captain stood up._

" _I promise you…I will bring Rick home to you and your family safely."_

 _Michonne merely nodded through the now silently falling tears. She opened the door and walked out of the office._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Michonne wiped her tears as she walked pass several officers desk in the charge-room. Everyone was quiet and Michonne knew all eyes were on her. She left the station as silently as she walked in._

" _Grimes you damn fool…" One officer muttered under his breath._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Michonne cried in the car from the station's parking lot, to the supermarket, when she bought herself her favourite comfort food…ice-cream and all the way home. Once home she went straight to their bed, with red puffy eyes. Then she began binge eating the ice-cream until she fell asleep in one of Rick's favourite shirts._

 _It was the sound of the children that woke her up two hours later. She slowly opened her eyes to see Carol sitting down opposite her finishing off the rest of her ice-cream. Carol noticed how distressed she was._

" _Let me guess. A lead dropped into Rick's lap and he wants to see it through instead of letting someone else do it so he could come home to you and the kids."_

 _Michonne nodded._

" _He's so damn stubborn and pig headed!" She half-heartedly cried. "And you know what is the worst part? That is one of the reasons why I love him so much! I love that he sticks to what he believes in no matter what! It was sexy…a turn on."_

" _It's not so sexy right now."_

" _No. This stubbornness could get him killed! How could he not see that?! I don't understand!"_

" _Oh. He sees it. He just thinks that he could beat the odds."_

" _Nothing is wrong with taking risk carol…but not when the stakes are this high. He is gambling with his family."_

" _Rick has always been this way as a child and he will never change. Just trust him. If Rick think that he could really get these people then trust him and pray for him. I know he is praying to come home to you and children after this."_

" _He promised that he will never leave me after this assignment."_

" _Then hold on to that. I know Captain Fletcher will do everything in his power to bring him home safely or else he will have our newspapers readers to deal with.'_

 _Michonne smiled._

" _Thanks. I really need that cheering up."_

 _Carol smiled. Quickly, the bedroom door open and Judith and Logan came racing in. They jumped on the bed and kissed her…on each cheek then ran back out of the room._

" _Soon babies…very soon. Daddy will be here soon."_

 _ **Three days later….**_

 _Captain Fletcher assembled the best team he could in the limited timeframe he had. Some of the officers who leaned on the side of the lead being a trap offered to be part of the team to ensure a clean drug bust and to bring Rick safely home only to just kill him themselves._

 _Rick had called yesterday with the exact place and time of the drop which is in two days. If they were to be successful, they needed to leave today to reach the drop zone tomorrow to set up themselves before the drug parties arrived. On hour later, they were loading themselves unto buses on their way to their destination._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _They arrived at their base of operation safely and began setting up. There were still strong reservations among the officers but they were there to support one of their own. It took them the rest of the evening to set up and by night fall they were done._

 _A 360 degree surveillance was set up to cover the street leading to and from the drop zone. They tested their communication equipment several times to be sure of their functionality. It was tedious work but it was done. Captain Fletcher ordered the men to get some rest. He went into another room and sent Rick a page._

' _Everything is ready…awaiting your signals.'_

 _Seconds later the Captain received a reply._

' _Scratch of my left cheek means to hold positions….scratch of my right cheek means go."_

 _The Captain retired to bed._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _The big day arrived and all the men were in their places. The drop was supposed to be taking place at 10am and it was now 9:25am. They had seen when Rick and the other foot soldiers had arrived several hours earlier to secure the place. Now it was just a waiting game. At 9:42 am the first limousine arrived. Exactly 10 minutes later the second limousine arrived. Some of the henchmen were standing out front keeping guard. Rick was inside the building but had positioned himself by the one of the windows as one of the many look-outs._

" _Look sharp everyone! This is it." The Captain announced._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Mending Fences – Chapter 21 "Bait"**

 **I'm very sorry for the delay in the update of this story. Hope this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!**

 _ **Five years ago…..**_

 _When the first limousine pulled in, it drove past him to the far left of the building. It was Jarrett but he remained inside. When the second limousine pulled in, it drove in and parked on the right side of the building. There were a lot of heavily armed men scattered throughout the place and for the first time Rick was having second thoughts about the safety and viability of busting this operation. Even if he gave the all clear to raid, there is a high possibility that there could be mass casualties on both sides. On cue, Jarrett and the other man came out of their cars and walked towards each other._

" _Mr Welch."_

" _Mr Jarrett."_

 _The men shook hands. Mr Welch raised his hand and the hood of his trunk popped open. Two of the hired muscles look out three large suitcases and brought it over to the men. Mr Welch opened one of the packages to reveal a pure blue powder substance. The look in Jarrett's eyes showed that the product wasn't what they had discussed._

" _What's this?"_

 _Welch grinned but then nervously batted away Jarrett's hand in a panic when he reached down to touch the substance._

" _Don't f*cking touch it!"_

" _Why?"_

" _This sh*t is the raw, uncut compound used to make Lady X. It's f*cking lethal! It burns your skin on contact and if it gets into a cut or your eyes or any other opening…you wouldn't have time to say a pray. You're gonna be dead." Welch laughed. "We call her Mama X."_

 _Jarrett eyes almost popped out of his head at the information and he actually looked scared. Welch was amused by Jarrett's reaction. He pulled out two pairs of gloves from inside his jacket._

" _If you want to test the quality you need to wear these." He handed one of the gloves to Jarrett. He was hesitant at first but eventually he took the gloves and put them on. Then carefully, he rubbed the powder between his thumb and index fingers. His face expressed that he was impressed with it._

" _Why are you bringing this to me? What about the middle man who you deal with?"_

" _F*ck the Rico brothers! They are getting too greedy. They raised their cut to make the pills from 8 to 15% in three years."_

" _If they are dealing with this stuff…" Jarrett pointed to the suitcase. "then it may be justified. Don't you think?"_

" _It's risky for my men too getting this stuff in its raw form. I've lost men."_

" _So what are you proposing?"_

" _I say cut the Rico's out. You own some empty buildings. We could set these up as labs."_

" _None of my people knows how to deal with this stuff and quite frankly, I don't want them getting close to it."_

" _Don't worry about that. One of Rico's grossly underpaid employees is willing to jump ship…set up and run the lab for us. He could show some of your men as well as mine how to handle the drug and the chemicals used to break down the toxicity. He could also get the equipments."_

" _What's his cut?"_

" _He's willing to take 10%, half of what the Rico's is charging you."_

" _And you?"_

" _He's taking 10%. With the Rico's gone, we control the lab, pay less in manufacturing and widen our profit margin. It's perfect."_

 _Jarrett walked over and tested Mama X one more time. Taking off his gloves he began rubbing his chin in deep thought._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Rick's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he listened to Jarrett and Welch discuss Mama X in a casual chilling conversation. He thought Lady X was the devil herself but little did he know that she was just the spawn._

 _Mama X is Lucifer itself and she is coming to the city…his city. The city where his family is…where his children goes to school…where Carol and Morgan children…his nieces and nephews go to school. Where the children of his colleagues goes to school._

 _He wished that he could have recorded the conversation safely or that Michonne was here herself to hear this. He wished that she could see what he is seeing…the calculating efforts of these criminals. She would have been terrified and now she may have understood why he had to be here._

 _He was protecting her from dealing with crazed patients with violent withdrawal symptoms at the hospital. He was protecting their kids from ever having to see, hear or come into contact with this drug._

 _He was just protecting his family the best was he knew how…by being a cop and a good one at that. The only one he trust to protect his family is himself. After gathering his thoughts Jarrett spoke again._

" _If we are to do this we have to make Lady X less lethal. She's killing at a rate that doesn't benefit me."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Dead kids and junkies doesn't bring in money. Addicted ones do. If they are alive and hooked, they will beg, steal and borrow from friends, relatives and whoesover else they can to get buy the product."_

" _Hmmmm. I will talk to the Rico's soon to be former employee about tweaking the composition of the pills."_

" _Are you sure we can trust this guy?"_

" _I don't trust anyone but he is a disgruntled employee ready to stick it to his employer."_

" _We are going to be his new employer. What will prevent him from trying to stick it to us in the future?"_

" _We are giving him what he wants. Besides, if that day should come I already have certain contingencies in place."_

" _Good."_

" _Speaking about trust…I heard you had a certain 'rat' problem within your organisation."_

 _Jarrett laughed mechanically._

" _That was taken care of."_

" _So all the 'rats' are out of the nest."_

" _Trust me…I will not be having a 'rat' problem anymore." Jarrett began walking back to his limousine. "Set things up. The buildings are yours when you're ready."_

 _Rick had had enough. He gave the signal._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _It has been forty-five minutes since the two limousines went in and Captain Fletcher was beginning to get nervous. He had deployed officers to the surrounding buildings within a safe distance just in case Jarrett and his business partner decided to do a search of the surrounding buildings of the meeting._

 _Luckily for them, that didn't happen. He kept his eyes firmly on Rick who he saw shifted on his feet several times. He was about to reach for his cup of coffee when Rick scratched his right cheek._

" _That's it!" He roared grabbing the walkie talkies. "Rick just gave the signal! It's a go! I repeat! It's a go! Move in now!"_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Jarrett was on his cell phone whilst Welch was barking orders to his men when they heard shouting outside. Then the first shot rang out. Everyone in the building froze. Welch looked at Jarrett perplexed but Jarrett was looking at Rhaze, one of his personal bodyguards who were standing a couple of feet from Rick._

" _COPS!" a voice screamed from outside and rapid gunfire began._

 _Everyone in the building began cocking their guns and dashing behind crates and cars for cover. Suddenly, several of Jarrett's and Welch's men came running inside the building, cursing and firing their automatic weapons._

 _Officers ran into the building behind them also firing their weapons. The first officer Rick recognised was Simmons. Rick pulled his gun and when he turned in Jarrett's direction, he was tackled to the ground by Rhaze._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _There was screams and shouts from both thugs and cops. Bullets were flying in all directions. Rhaze and Rick wrestled on the ground. Rick's gun was knocked from his hand as he fell heavily backwards._

 _Rhaze was on top and managed to land two solid punches to Rick's face before Rick was able to kick him off. Rick pummel Rhaze in the ribs twice, once one each side causing Rhaze to gasp for air._

 _Despite that, Rhaze mustered enough strength to roll over and flip Rick back on his back again but Rick didn't give him any chance to get in any more blows. Rick gave Rhaze a solid uppercut, sending him flying to the side._

 _Rick jumped on him and land blow after blow after blow in quick succession. There were yelling from both sides…cops and criminals. Bullets whizzed past Rick's head left and right and one caught him in the shoulder, forcing him to fall back. He screamed out._

" _F*ck!"_

 _Holding his shoulder, Rick slithered back on his back between two piles of crates. He checked his shoulder…the bullet went straight through. He saw Rhaze crawling away on his belly but his main concern was Jarrett._

 _He surveyed his surroundings. There were cops and criminals bobbing and weaving between cars. Three of Welch's men and two of Jarrett's men were on the ground lifeless. Welch was yelling into his phone as two of his henchmen guarded him and firing at Rick's colleagues._

 _He looked over in Jarrett's direction. He too was also guarded by his men as he lay low on the floor by his car. It was a clusterf*ck. He searched for his gun and saw that it was a few feet away from him._

 _He was surprised where it was as he was sure it was knocked in another direction. However with all the bullets whizzing by and the unexpected tackle by Rhaze, he could be wrong. He couldn't get to the gun so he pushed one pile of the crates in the gun's direction to use it for cover._

 _As he crawled to his gun using the crates as cover, rapid gun fire started in his direction. He had to stop for a couple of seconds for the reload. When that time came Rick scrambled on his hands and knees for his gun._

 _He got it, turned, aimed and shot all three of Jarrett's bodyguards dead each with a single shot to the chest. Jarrett froze when Rick turned the gun on him. Despite all the noise and shouting around them, both Rick and Jarrett didn't blink...their eyes completely focused on the other._

 _His jaw was numb, his shoulder pain was excruciating and his back ached but Rick intended to keep his gun on Jarrett as long as it takes until the shooting was over. He finally had his man. That means he was going home to Michonne and the kids._

 _He missed them and Michonne and the kids would be so happy especially Judith and Logan. They were babies when he left and he already missed one year of their young lives. Jarrett's eyes bored into his._

 _He made a sudden move to test Rick's resolve and Rick narrowed his eyes and tighten his grip on his gun. He shook his head and Jarrett stopped moving. Abruptly, a large black van came roaring into the building automatic guns blazing from the windows._

 _It stopped in the middle of the building and continued with its rapid fire in the direction of Rick and all the other cops. They had to take immediate cover. Rick was forced to roll behind one of the building's concrete pillars to avoid getting shot._

 _He watched in bitter frustration as Rhaze dragged Jarrett to his limo. As Rick and the others take cover, the two limos sped out of the building. The black van reversed slowly out of the building, still shooting at the officers._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _As soon as the van left the building, it was deafeningly quiet. Captain Fletcher called out to everyone._

" _Is everyone ok?!"_

 _Officers began coming out of their hiding places slowly and cautiously._

" _Yes Captain." An officer answered._

" _Give me a head count!" he ordered._

 _While the officers were gathering Rick walked over to the spot where he had Jarrett in his sights._

" _He was right there." He murmured._

 _In a fit of rage, Rick picked up several pieces of wood that was strewn around and began pelting them. It drew the attention of the captain and his colleagues._

" _Rick!"_

" _HE WAS RIGHT THERE!" Rick screamed in anguish. "I f*cking had him dead to rights! I f*cking had him!"_

 _Captain Fletcher walked up to him and rested his hands on Rick's shoulders. Rick pulled away in frustration and walked outside._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

" _Captain…you need to come over here."_

 _When he did, there was the body. It was Officer Tiggs._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Rick was immediately taken to the hospital for the bullet wound to his shoulder. Hospital officials wanted to keep him overnight but he told them that on no uncertain terms he was speeding one more night away from his wife and children._

 _From the hospital, he went to the station to pick up the necessary forms to file a report about the raid that went so horribly wrong. Captain Fletcher ordered Rick to do his report from home and he'll have someone pick it up when it's ready. He left the station under a heavy cloud._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _As soon as Rick entered the house, Michonne began checking his body. She had tears in her eyes and cried when she saw his bandaged shoulder. Then she hugged him tightly and peppered him with kisses._

 _The disastrous raid was already all over the news. When he asked for the kids, she told him that they were at Carol's and they will remain there until he settled back in. She told him that the kids wanted to see him so badly and that Judith and Logan cried. She fixed him some dinner but he said he wasn't hungry._

" _Go and change. I'll run you a hot bath."_

 _Before he walked towards the stairs Michonne kissed him again and told him that she loved him._

" _I love you too."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _They have been soaking in the tub for the past twenty minutes. Rick's eyes were closed as Michonne watched him. They were sitting on opposite ends of the tub. She had heard on the news that one officer died and that he had left behind a pregnant wife. She knows that this was weighing heavily on him._

" _Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly._

 _Rick opened his eyes for the first time since entering the tub._

" _I had him Michonne! I had him! He was right there!" He gestured to the empty space between them. "He was so close and I still couldn't get him!" His voice was strained._

" _Tiggs is dead because of me!" Rick's eyes watered._

 _Michonne rushed over to him. Straddling him, she pulled him close into her chest, holding him tightly._

" _You didn't kill that officer." Her voice was smooth and Rick squeezed her tightly in his arms. "You are not to blame for his death."_

" _I shouldn't have given the signal. Then Tiggs would have been alive."_

 _Michonne cupped Rick's face in her hands and she kissed him._

" _You listen to me. You did the right thing. What you thought was right."_

 _She took his hand and placed it on her chest._

" _Do you feel that? That's my heart. My heart believes in you. I believe in you. Now you know the other players in the game. You could testify against them. They will go to prison. You did that."_

 _She caressed his cheek._

" _I know because of Tiggs death and you recovering only some of the drugs, it may all feel like it was for nothing but you saved a lot of lives today. A lot of children lives."_

 _She kissed him._

" _You saved Carl's life…"_

 _She kissed him._

" _You saved Sophia's life…"_

 _She kissed him again._

" _You saved Andre's life…"_

 _She kissed him again_

" _You saved Judith's life…"_

 _She kissed him again._

" _And you saved Logan's life."_

 _She wiped away his tears._

" _You did good baby! You did good and I'm so proud of you."_

" _They embraced again._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Michonne watched her husband sleep. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and went downstairs. It was 8:30pm and she had promised to call the kids when their father came home. She dialled Carol's landline and it was answered after the first ring._

" _Mom?!"_

" _Yes Carl. It's me."_

" _Is dad ok? Was he hurt?"_

" _He was shot but he's ok."_

" _Can we talk to him?"_

" _He's sleeping."_

" _Mom please…we want to see him. Andre, Judith and Logan have been crying all day."_

" _Where's Sophia?"_

" _She already cried herself to sleep."_

" _Put Aunt Carol on the phone."_

 _There was a pause, then Carol came on."_

" _I'll have Morgan bring over the kids right now."_

" _Thanks Carol."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _Forty five minutes later, there were headlights in the driveway. She opened the door just in time._

 _Carl was there with Sophia and Andre._

" _He's upstairs sleeping. Please try not to wake him up."_

 _They rushed inside as Michonne walked towards the car. Morgan was carefully taking Judith out of the back seat. Both she and Logan were sleeping. She picked up Logan and they walked inside._

 _When they reached upstairs Carl, Sophia and Andre was on the bed curled up next to their father just watching him. Sophia was staring at the bandage on his shoulder and she looked at her mother._

" _He's alright." She whispered to her._

 _They moved aside so Michonne and Morgan could put Judith and Logan to sleep next to Rick. When they left the room, Carl, Sophia and Andre were all repositioning themselves on the bed to sleep. She closed the door behind them and she and Morgan went downstairs._

" _All the news stations are carrying the report that the buss went south. A cop got killed._

 _Michonne folded her arm, despondent._

" _Rick blames himself for everything. He blames himself for Tiggs getting killed."_

" _Rick will be fine. He has you, the kids, Carol and me. He has a support system."_

" _I really hope so. I told him its' not his fault."_

" _I think he knows that deep down inside. He was just hoping for a better result and none of his colleagues getting killed. That's all."_

 _Michonne hugged him tightly._

" _Thanks for watching the kids."_

" _You don't have to thank me for looking after my nieces and nephews Michonne."_

 _They walked to the door._

" _Keep me posted on everything ok."_

" _I will."_

 _Morgan left._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _When Michonne pushed the door to their bedroom, everyone was fast asleep. Rick was on his side of the bed, facing inwards with his arms protectively around the two youngest Grimes. Carl was on Michonne's side of the bed facing inwards as well and his arms were around Sophia and Sophia's arm was around Andre._

 _There wasn't any more room on the bed for her but she didn't mind. The kids' happiness is paramount and they are happy being home with their father. So she is happy. She covered them with two blankets, kissed her husband and each of the children goodnight, took off the light and left the room, closing the door behind her._

 _She took a blanket for herself from the hall closet and went downstairs and sat on the sofa. The room was in complete darkness. She couldn't sleep…her mind was racing. She knew that there was going to be some rocky times ahead of them. They needed to prepare._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Michonne didn't know that she had fell asleep on the sofa until she felt someone shaking her gently. She opened her eyes. It was Rick._

 _"Babe...why didn't you come to bed?"_

 _"This time is just for you and the kids. They need you right now...to be close to you."_

 _"I need you."_

 _"Besides...it doesn't have anymore room on the bed. It's full."_

 _"There is always room for family." He took her hand. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Rick and Michonne watched the children as they sleep._

 _"Room...huh?" Michonne whispered._

 _"Well...maybe not on the bed."_

 _Rick stepped out into the hallway and came back with a thick blanket and spread it on the floor at the base of the bed. He sneaked a pillow from Carl and lay down on the blanket. Michonne joined him._

 _"See...there is always room." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Ten minutes later, Logan began to fuss causing his other siblings to stir in their sleep. Rick hadn't fallen asleep, so he picked him up and holding him to his chest, he lay back down on the floor. Minutes later, Logan fell asleep and so did he. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

_It has been five days since Rick came home. He had filled out the report forms and it was collected three days ago. Now Rick was on the phone in the kitchen talking to the Captain. She saw how tense Rick's body was so she knew that it wasn't something good. He hung up the phone._

" _I.A wants to talk to me."_

" _For what? I read your report. It was clear and concise. What else do they need?"_

 _Rick kissed her._

" _I'm going to find out."_

" _Shouldn't you call your union rep first? Or even an attorney."_

" _For what? I didn't do anything wrong. Everything was done by the book. I have nothing to hide."_

 _She watched worried as Rick left._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _When Rick walked into the station, he immediately felt the hostile mood in the atmosphere. Some officers greeted him sparsely while others were downright aggressive. Captain Fletcher called him into his office._

" _Grimes!"_

 _He walked in._

" _What did I just walked into Captain?"_

 _Captain Fletcher breathed heavily._

" _Have a seat Rick."_

 _Rick eyed the Captain and didn't like the stoic vibe that he was getting from him. He peeped outside and saw most of the officers looking in. He turned back to the capain._

" _No thanks. I think I'll stand. Say what you have to say so I can get back to my family."_

 _Before the captain could respond a man walked into the office. It was Detective Colbert._

" _I thought I told you to notify me as soon as he comes in."_

" _What's I.A doing here Captain?"_

" _You know what I.A does Detective Grimes. We investigate dirty cops and cops misconduct."_

 _Rick glared at Fletcher._

" _Captain? What's going on?"_

" _Let me fill you in Detective. This way."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Detectives Colbert, Sandy, Walcott and ADA Reyes sat opposite Rick on the conference room. They each had copies of his report infront of them reading and making notes. They were ignoring him…he knew the tactic. He have done it before._

" _Why am I here?"_

 _Detective Colbert looked up first._

" _You're here because a cop died as a result of a raid you gave the green light for and the ADA is here to determine whether to charge you with his murder."_

" _I can speak for myself Colbert."_

" _What the f*ck are you talking about? Murder?!"_

" _The charge is not murder but it could be negligent homicide."_

" _I didn't negligently kill anyone!"_

" _Look. I'll cut to the chase." Detective Walcott finally spoke. "You were in a volatile situation."_

" _Don't try to patronize me asshole!"_

 _Detective Walcott ignore his outburst and continued speaking._

" _Guns were blazing. Bullets were firing everywhere and at everyone. It was a clusterf*ck. You were trying to apprehend a dangerous suspect and sometimes you will have to use excessive force to get the results you need."_

" _What's your point?"_

" _My point is that while trying to apprehend Jarrett and his partner you shot and killed Officer Tiggs."_

 _Rick jumped out of his seat._

" _Now hold the f*ck up! I didn't shoot any cop!"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Of course I'm sure! What the f*ck is this?!"_

" _In your report you said that a Mr Rhaze tackled you. Then tell us what happened from there."_

" _Everything is in my report infront of you."_

" _Indulge us Detective."_

 _Rick pinched his nose and took a laboured breath. Maybe Michonne was right. Maybe he should have his union rep or an attorney present."_

" _I'm not saying another word without my union rep or an attorney present."_

 _Detective Colbert chuckled._

" _Are you sure you want to go down this road detective? Once they get involve, it will be harder to negotiate with you."_

 _Rick folded his hand._

" _Have it your way. Your union rep will be here in an hour."_

 _The men left Rick in the room._ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Rick was on the conference room phone with Michonne._

" _Are they seriously trying to pin Tiggs' death on you?!"_

" _They are implying it but I asked for my union rep. Then I'll see what evidence they have."_

" _I don't like this Rick."_

 _A man walked into the conference room accompanied by Captain Fletcher._

" _My rep is here."_

" _Call me when you're finished."_

" _Ok. I love you."_

" _I love you too."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Rick briefly spoke to his union rep Mr Keens and when all parties were seated once more Detective Walcott spoke._

" _Before we continued I want to ask again. Are you sure that you did not shoot Officer Tiggs?"_

 _Mr Keens interjected._

" _My client already told you this. Now what do you have?"_

 _Detective Colbert handed Mr Keens a folder. He opened his eyes slightly before handing it to Rick. He skimmed through the document, shaking his head vigorously._

" _This isn't right!"_

" _Be specific."_

 _Rick stared at Colbert._

" _I never fired five shots!"_

" _How many rounds were in your clip?"_

" _Fifteen."_

" _But there are only 10 rounds left."_

" _I said I did not fire five shots! I shot exactly three bullets and they met their intended target!"_

" _Who did you kill?"_

" _Three of Jarrett's bodyguards. Then I had my gun trained on Jarrett himself until the black van came in and started shooting at us. We had to retreat. I never fired my gun before OR after that."_

" _The bullets in your gun matched the bullets found in Officer Tiggs. He was shot twice in the chest."_

" _I didn't do this!"_

" _Isn't it possible that you could have discharged your gun more than three times?"_

" _NO! It isn't possible! I only pulled the trigger three times!"_

" _You thought you pulled the trigger three times."_

" _My client already said he didn't! Move on!"_

" _Isn't it possible that you could have shot Tiggs by accident?"_

" _How can you shoot someone twice by accident?"_

" _You were under a lot of stress."_

" _Yeah? Well it didn't happen to me. I DID NOT SHOOT TIGGS!"_

 _There was silence in the room after Rick's outburst._

" _Is there anything you would like to add for consideration?" ADA Reyes asked._

" _For consideration? Consideration for what?"_

 _ADA Reyes rose to his feet, waiting for Rick's answer._

" _Consider this! I did my job. I'm not a cop killer!"_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _Since the news of the failed drug bust and the death of Officer Tiggs, there has been a clamour for the arrest and prosecution of his killer. Since his meeting three days ago with IA and ADA Reyes, Rick had been uneasy._

 _He has barely eaten and this is causing concern for Michonne. Abe contacted a former client who owes him a favour and he is on standby should Rick need his services. They were in the kitchen when Michonne pushed a plate of hotdogs and chips infront of him._

 _It was junk food Saturday. Carl. Sophia and Andre were outside playing with some friends who were over visiting while Judith and Logan was sleeping on an air mattress in the living room. He shook his head._

" _You didn't have breakfast this morning and you barely ate dinner last night."_

" _I'm still not hungry."_

 _Michonne shook her head in disappointment. Angrily, she grabbed the plate and emptied the food in the garbage disposal. She threw the plate in the sink and it broke._

" _F*ck!" She cursed out before looking over at Judith and Logan embarrassed. They hadn't heard her. They were still asleep._

 _Rick sprang to his feet and walked over to her. When she picked up the plate, it cut her. She whimpered and started to cry. Rick spun her around and pulling her close to him, he put her bleeding finger in his mouth and sucked on it._

 _She watched Rick…his eyes were closed as he was concentrating on stopping the bleeding. She put her face in the nape of his neck and when he felt her tears he stopped._

" _Please don't cry." His voice was soft and tender._

" _How can I? You don't eat…you don't sleep. You are slowly killing yourself infront of me."_

" _I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Fix me something again. I'll eat…for you."_

 _She looked at him and he wiped away her tears._

" _Not just now. You have to eat for yourself. I know the situation is weighing heavy on you but we are going to fight this…as a team. You and me."_

 _He nodded. Michonne began preparing a sandwich as Rick stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. His body was pressing against hers and his hand was resting on her tummy. When she was finished she handed him the sandwich. He lifted and place her to sit on the kitchen counter._

" _Feed me."_

 _When she put the sandwich to his mouth, he bit into it slowly and mischievously. Michonne giggled girlishly. She then bit a piece of the sandwich and held the end of it out so Rick can nibble on it. He pulled Michonne's hips forward and braced himself firmly between her thighs. They kissed passionately for about five minutes then pulled away before things get out of hand in the presence of their little innocent ones a few feet away from them._

" _We are going to be fine. Trust and believe that."_

" _I do Rick. I do."_ _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Mending Fences – Chapter 22 "Public Opinion"**

Michonne stared worried at Rick as he stared at the TV. For the past two weeks, the raid dominated the news, more specifically the death of Officer Tiggs. Nothing was said of the dangerous amounts of Mama X was confiscated. No mentioned of the dozens of children that was saved in the future because of the raid.

Only the negative was hammered over and over again. There were small group and other high profile person clamouring for the name of the officer who green lighted the raid that resulted in Tiggs's death. As promised, Captain Fletcher managed to keep Rick's name out of the media by threatening all officers and other personnel in the station.

If anyone breathes Rick's name there would be hell to pay. The whole situation irritated her and it was causing Rick to lose sleep. He took an extended leave of absence which the Captain agreed with. The kids enjoy their father being around when they came home from school.

He was careful to not show his anxiety around them but at night, when the children were asleep and in the privacy of their bedroom, he would stare at the ceiling, clenching his jaw in the dark. She would just lay down next to him, touching him gently, not saying a word.

Then he would turn and bury his face in her chest. She held him and they would fall has been their ritual ever since the raid and she feared that she was losing him. More importantly, she feared the kids could be slowly losing their father. **~*~*~*~*~***

ADA Reyes sat alone in his dark office with his eyes closed. His secret secondary phone was ringing for the third time and he had a huge knot in the pit of his stomach. Everyone else had gone home. He picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear. A voice spoke first.

"It's time."

"It's not that easy. When I sign this, it will set off a chain reaction."

"What's your point?"

"The evidence is there but with a good attorney, it can be easily explained away with Rick's report."

"It's enough to get a conviction."

"If I stretched the evidence to enormous capacity. I have to convince 12 men and women that a highly decorated cop of over 12 years service wilfully or negligently shot a cop."

"I'm convinced." The voice laughed.

"This is not a fucking joke. My career is on the line."

"The money you're being paid to watch my back can buy your career ten times over."

"Money can't buy a good reputation."

"Well, if you do your job you will get rich and keep your precious reputation."

Reyes said nothing.

"Get the warrant and f*cking sign it!"

Then there was a dial tone. He dialled a number and another voice picked up.

"Alvin. It's Reyes."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I need a warrant."

"For what and for who?"

"For Detective Grimes for negligent homicide of Officer Tiggs."

"Do you have the evidence for support the charge?"

Reyes swallowed hard.

"Yes."

"I'll call the clerk. You'll have your warrant by morning." **~*~*~*~*~***

Reyes signed the warrant and handed it to Detectives Walcott and Colbert.

"Go pick him up." **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick, Judith and Logan were playing in the front yard. He was tickling them on the large play mat and they were screaming in delight. Morgan pulled up in the minivan with Carl, Sophia, Andre, Abby, Isaiah and Gwen. They bounced out of the vehicle.

"Good evening daddy." Carl, Sophia and Andre said in unison.

"Good evening Uncle Rick."

Rick gave both his kids and nieces and nephew a big group hug. Andre stayed outside with his younger siblings while Carl and the others went inside. Rick and Morgan greeted each other.

"How are you holding up?"

"Well, its' been two weeks and they haven't arrested me."

"And it's not for the lack of trying. The press have been crucifying you. Interest groups are calling for your head. I'm surprised your name isn't in the papers."

"Fletcher did that. He basically threatened everyone at the station."

"Where's Michonne?"

"At work."

"How is she?"

"She worried about me and how all this is affecting the kids."

"And what about her? She should be taking care of herself as well. This is affecting her too whether she realizes it or not."

Rick nodded in agreement.

"I have to get back to the office. Need to help Carol stay on top of things. Someone has to report the truth of the situation."

"Thanks for everything Morgan….for not smearing me in the press."

"I'm just being objective Rick. You are the only person who really knows what happened and whenever you are ready to talk, we are ready to listen."

The gentlemen shook hands again and Morgan left. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick watched Logan, Judith and Andre eat sandwiches on the play mat. Two black SUV sedans pulled up and Detectives Walcott and Colbert exited. Three uniformed officers exited the other vehicle and followed closely behind them.

"Carl!"

Carl came running outside.

"Yes Dad!"

Carl stopped confused seeing the men walking up their driveway. Rick pointed to the toddlers.

"Take them inside now and call you mother."

"Dad! What's going on?"

He looked between his father and the men.

"Take them, go inside and call your mother! Now!"

The sternness in Rick startled the younger children and they huddled around Rick's foot. He kneeled down and pulled them close.

"I'm just going to talk to these men. Go with Carl."

Carl took Logan's hand and the others followed in single file into the house. Rick watched them and when they disappeared into the house he turned and faced the detectives folding his hand across his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

Detective Walcott stepped forward pulling a piece of paper from his jacket. Some of his neighbours were already out of their houses looking on.

"Are you really doing this? Here? At my house with my children just 5 feet from me?"

He spoke through clenched jaw. Walcott shrugged his shoulder indifferently.

"You don't need to serve the warrant here. I'm the only adult here with the children. As soon as my wife comes home I'll surrender to Fletcher."

Colbert looked behind Rick and saw pairs of frightened eyes looking at them through the window. Carl was pacing the porch on the phone. Rick looked back at him then back to the detectives.

"He's calling her right now. I can't leave them home by themselves."

Colbert touched Walcott on his shoulder and spoke softly.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. The children are watching."

Walcott became irritable.

"Isn't this sweet? This officer wants us to wait for his wife to come home to be with their kids and right now there is a pregnant woman whose husband will never come home to her ever again!"

Colbert grabbed Walcott's arm.

"This is not the time and place for this."

"I'm here to serve this warrant and that's exactly what I'm going to do. No special treatments."

Walcott advanced towards Rick. **~*~*~*~*~***

"How's Rick?"

Maggie sat in Michonne's office. The door was closed.

"Not well."

"How are you?"

"Not well."

"And the kids?"

Michonne looked at her.

"Take comfort that Rick's name is not splashed all over the news."

"If they arrest him, all that will be gone and then what?" **~*~*~*~*~***

When Walcott stepped toward him, Rick stepped back.

"You can make this easy or hard. Make your choice."

Rick looked back at Carl on the porch with Sophia was standing next to him. The others were at the window, curtains drawn looking out. He knew he couldn't make a scene here, not infront of the children. Ms Tilling, a senior neighbour looking on from next door came over to him.

"Go. I'll look after them until Michonne comes home."

Rick nodded and stepping forward, he held out his hand.

"I'll go quietly."

Walcott smiled, taking out the cuffs .

"Jesus Christ! Is that necessary?! The children are watching" Colbert protested.

Walcott ignored his colleague and squeezed the cuffs down hard on Rick's wrists. He winced and jerked away but Walcott grabbed him firmly at his side. They began leading Rick towards the vehicles. Carl dropped the phone and ran towards them.

"Where are you taking him?!"

He pushed the officers away from his father. Ms Tillings rushed after and grabbed Carl, and pulling him away.

"Dad!"

"It's alright Carl! Stay with Ms Tillings and the others."

"Leave my dad alone!"

Andre came running outside screaming for his father. Sophia held back Judith with one hand and held the phone in the other. The other officers ran forward and one of them scoped up Logan, while the other two blocked Abby, Gwen and Isaiah from getting to Rick. Carl broke free from Ms Tillings and ran back towards Rick.

"Carl! Don't!"

He ignored his father and wedged himself between Walcott, Colbert and his father. He clung unto Rick refusing to let go. Ms Tillings grabbed Carl again and tried to pull him off.

"No!"

Walcott was losing his patience and in a fit of rage, he grabbed Carl, yanking him and twisting his arm in the process away from Ms Tilling and pushed him to the ground. He cried out in pain. Colbert stood horrified by his colleague's actions. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne checked her phone for any messages. She had just come out of a meeting with the hospital's board. She saw six missed call with another one coming in. She answered and her heart stopped in her chest. It was Sophia crying hysterically.

"Mummy! They're taking daddy! They're taking daddy!" **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick only saw red seeing his son on the ground hurt. He rushed Walcott, rammed his knee into his crotch and when he was doubling over, head butted him sending him quicker to the ground.

There were screams and shouts everywhere…from Ms Tillings, from other neighbours rushing over to quell the disturbance and from the children. The uniformed officers were trying their best to calm the children and Detective Colbert was trying to keep Rick off his partner. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne shot to her feet, her heart racing.

"Who's taking daddy?!"

"The police! Carl's hurt! Mummy I'm scared! Please come home!"

Michonne heard more screams in the background.

"Oh God!"

Maggie who was on her feet the whole time grabbed Michonne.

"What's wrong Mich?!"

"I have to get home! They are arresting Rick! Infront of my children!"

She fled the office with Maggie following closely behind her. **~*~*~*~*~***

The commotion at the Grimes's residence now became a full-fledged show. All the neighbours were out. Some remained on their lawns and others came over and assisted the officers with the children. Ms Tillings held Carl to her and he held his sprained arm. Colbert tried to pull Rick off Walcott but it was difficult because Rick was mad with rage.

He himself was mad with rage. This could have been handled better. He knows Walcott is a hothead but he didn't know of the extent until now. He didn't have to do this infront of the children…young children. Rick's hands were handcuffed to the front and he was using it to pummel his partner and he didn't blame him.

There may be division presently on whether Rick's to blame for Officer Tiggs death but the one thing that is commonly said about Rick is that he loves his wife and kids to death. Rick's angry words cut through his thoughts.

"You muthaf*cker! You hurt my son!"

He handed two solid blows to Walcott's face. When Rick raised his hand for a third time, it gave Colbert the opening he was waiting for. He locked his arms high around Rick's chest so he couldn't bring down his arms again. He twisted his body and slammed Rick face down in the dirt.

"Daddy!"

It knocked the wind out of them and Rick had a busted lip where his teeth nicked him. Colbert pinned him down.

"Stop fighting please! The children."

Rick glanced up and he immediately regretted his attack on Walcott. They were huddled together staring at him with trauma filled eyes. His children have never seen him this way. His nieces and nephew have never seen him this way.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out to them and they ran to him.

Colbert brought him up to his knees and they clustered around him, hugging him from all angles. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Walcott stepping angry towards them and he stood between forcefully Rick and his partner.

"Enough of this! I will bring Grimes in."

Walcott didn't budge and Colbert stood his ground.

"You really don't want to challenge me on this. I will have dozen of witnesses to bring in to back my story of what an asshole you were here today."

Walcott was livid. He surveyed the crowd gathered and it was clear that despite what Rick may be accused of, right now he was the enemy.

"I'll meet you back at the station."

Walcott and one uniformed officer left.

"We have to go."

Rick nodded and spoke softly to the children.

"Michonne is coming home soon and everything will be alright."

Carl and Sophia guided everyone back to the house. Ms Tilling nodded to him and Rick allowed the officer to take him to the vehicle. He broke down as they drove away. **~*~*~*~*~***

Maggie drove so when they pulled up in the driveway, Michonne jumped out and race to her house, leaving the car door opened. She knows that Michonne barely had time to see the small gathering of neighbours across the street. Maggie stared at them and they disbursed. **~*~*~*~*~***

Once inside, Michonne called out to her children.

"Carl! Sophia!"

"Mummy!" Andre came running from the back yard.

She swallowed him in her arms as she kissed and wiped his tears.

"Where are your brother and sisters?"

"They are here."

When Michonne turned around Ms Tillings, Ms Fredericks and Mr Coombs walked in from the backyard with the other children following them. Carl had Logan in one arm and his bandage on his wrist. Sophia had Judith, Abby, Gwen and Isaiah.

"Aunt Michonne!"

She called them all over to her and she hugged and kissed each of them as they sat on the sofa.

"What happened?"

All the children began speaking at once.

"They arrested Rick Michonne….infront of them. It was horrible."

"What happened to your hand Carl?"

"Mr Coomb said it's just a sprain. I'll be fine."

Michonne nodded to him and he nodded back. She whispered to Maggie. She had tears in her eyes.

"Can you please check on Rick at the police station? I can't leave them."

"I'll call you when I get there."

Maggie was gone for about ten minutes when Morgan and Carol rushed in. Abby and the twins rushed to their parents.

"Are you guys alright?"

They nodded.

Carol and Morgan went over to Michonne and Carol and Michonne hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry! I can't believe they arrested Rick like that! Infront of the kids!" Carol cried. "How could they do that infront of Judith and Logan?! They're babies!"

Morgan kissed his wife.

"I'm going to the station to see Rick."

"Maggie already left. She's on her way there as well."

Carol attended to the children as Michonne walked her neighbours to the door.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you guys did for me and my family. I'm sure Rick is grateful too."

"What they did wasn't right Michonne. I don't care what they said Rick did. The children comes first."

"Thank you."

She hugged each of them and they left. **~*~*~*~*~***

Maggie walked into the station and asked for Officer Rick Grimes at the front desk. Several officers looked at her.

"Wait here."

Minutes later, Captain Fletcher walked out to meet her.

"I'm Captain Fletcher. This way."

Maggie followed the Captain through the station, down a corridor to the back. Maggie gasped shocked seeing Rick in the cell.

"Rick."

He jumped to his feet.

"Maggie?" he grabbed hold of the prison bars. "Where's Michonne? Is she home with the kids?"

Rick's voice was frantic and it broke Maggie's heart.

"Yes. She at home with the kids."

"Are they ok?" Is she ok?"

Maggie didn't know how to answer Rick's questions. If she told him that they were ok, he would know that she is lying and think the worst but if she told him the truth, he could be crushed and blame himself for their pain. She said nothing but her eyes told him the truth. Morgan appeared behind Maggie.

"We are here for you Rick." **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne gripped the edge of the kitchen sink. She was fighting hard not to cry. Abby and the twins asked if they could stay over for the night and she agreed. She was upstairs tucking them in for the evening so that they could settle down and give Michonne a few minutes to herself.

Right now, her chest was pounding and she was having trouble breathing. She gasped twice and her knees buckled beneath him. She fell to the ground, twisting her ankle in the process. She bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from screaming out.

She was sweating. She was having a panic attack and was beginning to blackout. She needed to feel physical pain to snap her brain awake. She bit her lips again... hard and her eyes widen and watered. She tasted blood. When the pain subsided she looked around and she saw that she was still alone. She broke down in quiet sobs. **~*~*~*~*~***

Carol make sure all the kids were snugged tight in Rick and Michonne's bedroom. Carl, Andre, Isaiah and Logan slept on thick sheets on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sophia, Abby, Gwen and Judith slept in the bed. She took off the light and closed the door behind her. She walked down the steps and when she bend the corner, Michonne was on the floor crying. **~*~*~*~*~***

The screams of Judith and Logan sent Carol and Michonne flying into the bedroom.

"Daddy!"

Carol grabbed Judith and Michonne grabbed Logan and they rocked the crying children in their arms.

"Daddy will be home soon ok! He will he home very soon. I promise." **~*~*~*~*~***

ADA Reyes was in his office with Detective Colbert and Walcott reading them the riot act when he heard a commotion outside. It was all over the place what happened at the Grimes residence and Reyes expected some huge backlash. Rick may be under arrest but he is still a cop and certain courtesies should have been extended to him and his family.

"You can't go in there!" a voice protested outside.

"You just watched me!"

Michonne barged into the office and was greeted with guilty and defiant eyes.

"Mrs Grimes…"

"My two year old son and three year old daughter woke up screaming for their father last night!"

She pointed an angry finger at Reyes.

"Regardless of the ridiculous accusations you arrested my husband for, our children didn't deserve this! How dare you do this to them! THEY ARE INNOCENT!"

"Mrs Grimes! What happened yesterday was a tragedy and it was not our intention to traumatize your children. I want to assure you that the officers who did this will be severely disciplined."

"What are their names?! I want to know who they are!"

"That is not necessary Mrs Grimes."

"Who are they?!"

The room office fell silent. There wasn't any movement inside or outside the ADA's office. Michonne knew that everyone was listening but she didn't care. Her eyes bulged when Reyes involuntarily looked in Walcott's and Colbert's direction. She slowly and shakily looked at them.

 _Wack!_

 _Wack!_

Her hands hurt from the slaps that she had just delivered.

"If you two come near to my house again I will sue you for everything you got!"

She turned back to Reyes.

"I want to see my husband! NOW!" **~*~*~*~*~***


	23. Chapter 23

**Mending Fences – Chapter 23: "Together"**

ADA Reyes sheepishly led Michonne down the corridor to the holding cells. He pointed to the last cell on the right.

"He's in there."

She walked past him briskly and let out a painful gasp. Rick was laying down on the cold metal seating, eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

"Rick…" **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick's mind was racing as it was muddied with all kinds of emotions…anger, hurt, pain, sorrow. He had a pounding headache as he tried to sleep. Maggie's previous visit did bring him some measure of temporary relief. His family was ok. Michonne was home with the kids.

Since Maggie left, his worries returned with a vengeance. The soft spoken word of his name jolted him upright. Slowly, he got up and walked to the bars that separated him from one of the persons he loved most in this world. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne stepped to the jail bars. She hated that she had to reach through them to touch her husband. They both stretched through the bars at the same time and held hands. She stepped forward again and their foreheads touched. That's when she noticed his burst lip. She starts crying.

"Please don't cry." Rick whispered in her ear. She cried harder. He pulled her against the prison bars but it wasn't enough. He looked over at ADA Reyes who was looking at them.

"Open the door." Rick begged. "Please."

ADA Reyes said nothing.

"I CAN'T COMFORT HER LIKE THIS!" He screamed.

ADA Reyes nodded to the officer and the cell door was opened. Michonne entered, slowly and unsure. Rick pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder. He caressed her back and scowled at ADA Reyes and the other officer. They left. **~*~*~*~*~***

They have been sitting on the cold steel bench in Rick's cell for the past twenty minutes in silence. Michonne was no longer crying. They were caressing each other fingers.

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head.

"You?"

"You cried. You're hurt. My family's hurt. So no…I'm not ok."

"We will get through this." Her voice cracked under her words

"Look at me."

She looked up.

"We will get through this and when this is all over I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

She smiled.

"You have nothing to make up for. You did nothing wrong."

"I love you so much Michonne."

"I love you too."

They kiss passionately. **~*~*~*~*~***

Abe was in disguise in a café observing a mark for one of his clients in Germany when he received a text message on his phone. It was from one of his past clients who ended up being a long standing friend.

"I know you haven't been keeping up with the news about your friend Rick otherwise you would have been back here. Rick was arrest."

He immediately called.

"What are you talking about?"

He has been in Germany for weeks and hasn't been looking at any news from back home.

"Some raid he green lighted went wrong and an officer was killed. They are blaming it on Rick."

Abe's mouth instantly went dry. He knew about Rick's year long undercover assignment and that it was a major concern for Michonne, especially with their young family but never expected things to go so far left.

"Got to go. Need to make some calls. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

He dialled Michonne's phone but it went straight to voicemail so he called Morgan. Morgan gave him the condensed version of events. After cursing and swearing, he thanked Morgan and hung up. His next call was to the airline. He was going home. **~*~*~*~*~***

It was 1:45am and Michonne lay on Rick's side of the bed watching Logan and Judith sleep. Carl, Sophia and Andre were in Carl's room. She had checked on them a few minutes ago and they were all asleep. It was the second night she was alone with the children without Rick.

It was also the second night she was going without any sleep. How could she with Rick in jail. Maggie and Carol brought over food so she didn't have to stress herself with cooking for the family. They also called her numerous times per day to check up on her.

She was grateful for their support. Logan stirred alittle and settled back down almost immediately. Through the stillness of the night, she heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Quietly, she slipped out of the bed and went downstairs, cell phone in hand.

She was in the living room when a text came through on her phone. It was from Abe.

"Hey. It's me. Are you up? I'm outside."

She opened the front door and forced a brave smile on her face. Abe saw right through her farce. He stepped inside.

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me Mich."

"Oh Abe!"

They hugged tightly.

"How are you? How are the kids?"

They sat on the sofa.

"We are coping. They arrest Rick in front of the children! Can you believe that?!"

Abe squeezed her hand for comfort.

"Judith and Logan had nightmares last night. They are not sleeping well. Carl got a sprained arm from one of the cops twisting it."

Angry bile rose up in Abe's throat but he swallowed it back down. Michonne had enough to deal with without adding his explosive anger to the mix.

"They are crucifying him in the media! Some of Rick's own colleagues have turned against him. They want him to go to prison!"

She rose from the sofa and went into the kitchen for tissue to wipe her tears. Abe waited for her to return.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around when all this nonsense took place."

"It's ok. I know that when you're on an assignment you complete shut out the world. You're here now. That's all that matters."

"I know that they are sleep but can I go take a look in on them?"

"You don't have to ask that Abe. You know you can. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich."

Abe nodded gratefully as he rose for the seat as Michonne headed for the kitchen. **~*~*~*~*~***

Abe quietly walked up to the stairs and pushed the door to Rick and Michonne's bedroom. As he rightfully calculated the two youngest Grimes were huddled together under the covers. He walked into the room and the gentle moonlight streamed on them. He smiled at their peaceful faces.

He kissed them both on the forehead and left the room. He walked to the Carl's room and also wasn't surprised to see him with Sophia and Andre on the bed with him. He smiled as he walked into the room and pulled the cover closer over them. He left the room and walked back downstairs where a plate with two turkey sandwiches and a large glass of grapefruit juice await him.

Michonne was contended as she watched him eat. He didn't realized how famished he was until he began eating. He nodded his head in pleasure as he took a sip of the juice.

"I fixed you a plate of food to go."

"No Michonne. You should keep it for the children."

"It's fine. I have plenty. Plus I'm sure Carol and Maggie will drop by with more food. I have more than enough to give you."

"Thanks." He stood up. "I better get going. You need the rest."

They hugged again. Abe turned to leave and she looked around when she saw him stiffen. It was Logan. He was rubbing his eyes. She walked over and scoped him.

"Did we wake you?"

He shook his head and looked over at Abe. She walked over and almost immediately, Logan reached for Abe. Abe took him from Michonne and Logan nestled himself comfortably in his arms, closing his eyes.

"I guess you're staying." She whispered. "You could sleep in Sophia's and Judith's room but the bed might not be too comfortable. It's single beds."

"I'm good right here on the sofa. Just bring me a blanket."

Michonne went into the laundry room and suddenly she was overwhelmed again. Rick needs to come home soon. She walked back out with a large blanket and Abe had already stretched out on the sofa.

"He's out already."

She spread the blanket over them. She kissed her son good night and took off the light. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick stared at the ceiling in his cell. Never in a million years did he think that he would end up here and worse yet…for something he didn't do.

"Are you alright?"

Rick sat up. It was Officer Charleston. He was standing next to the cell. Rick walked over to him.

"I didn't do this."

"You're a lot of things Rick but a murderer isn't one of them."

"I don't understand how the bullets from my gun ended up killing Tiggs."

"Well you need to get a good attorney and figure it out. Your wife can't take this for much longer."

"You think I don't know that!"

Officer Charleston shrunk back from Rick's angry outburst who immediately regrets it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just…"

"Why are you talking to this murderer?!"

Both men heads turned in the same direction. It was Officer Hart. He was carrying Rick's lunch. Officer Hart walked up to Officer Charleston, completely ignoring Rick.

"Why are you talking to him? He killed Tiggs!"

"You don't really believe that…do you?"

Officer Hart ignored Officer Charleston question and turned to Rick directly. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne stood in the kitchen making breakfast and preparing lunch for the kids for school. She had visited Rick one more time and he told her to focus on the kids…make sure that they were ok. He was facing ever increasing hostility from some of his colleagues and didn't want her to experience the same.

Despite all of his attempts to protect her, he couldn't protect her from the aggressive attitude of some of their neighbours. Some refused to meet her eyes or return her salutations. Others have outright stopped speaking to her.

She knew that they were gossiping about her as they would form little cliques which would break formation whenever she walked by. However, she was grateful that the neighbourhood children didn't follow their parents' footsteps and remained friends with her children.

She rarely watched the news because Rick's arrest and progression of the investigation dominated it. News channels lambasted Rick about his actions that day and tried digging into his 15 years service as a cop looking for any and all discrepancies to use as ammunition. Thankfully, Rick had a stellar record as a cop which could not be questioned.

"Carl! Sophia! Bring down your brothers and sister! Time to eat!"

Ten minutes later, footsteps came bouncing down the stairs towards the kitchen. Judith and Logan tried to keep up with their older siblings. Michonne helped them into their high chairs while the others devour their breakfast. She watched them, contented. **~*~*~*~*~***

Detective Walcott and Colbert sat outside the office of the Police Complaints and Disciplinary Authority. Colbert was abit nervous but Walcott was fuming.

"This is f*cking bullshit! We did our job! He attacked me and I defended myself!" His voice was a hoarse, angry whisper.

"What we did was wrong. We could have used our discretion. For f*ck sake! His kids were there!" Colbert shot to his feet. "Whatever we thought of him, those kids didn't deserve to see their father treated like that!"

The door open and they were summoned inside. **~*~*~*~*~***

"We have reviewed your report of the incident involving Officer Grimes and we have reached a decision."

There was a pause from Captain Childs, head of the panel.

"Officer Walcott, you are suspended, without pay for three months for your direct role in this incident. Officer Colbert, you have been assigned to desk duty for three months."

"This is unfair!" Walcott bellowed at the panel. "We shouldn't be punished for doing our jobs!"

"But did you? Sometimes, doing your job means doing nothing! You traumatized innocent children and for what?!"

Walcott said nothing.

"Are you going to seriously sit there and tell me that there wasn't any other way that you could have used to handle the situation differntly? Officer Grimes offered to turn himself in when his wife returned home to stay with children. Why did you think that that wasn't a suitable option? It's not like Officer Grimes was hiding! He made himself available to all of our meetings, investigations and cooperated with all request of him. He wasn't going anywhere!"

Walcott folded his arm when Colbert looked at him.

"Regardless of what he was accused of, Officer Grimes is one of us. The same courtesies that we extend to all of our officers who have been in this circumstance, whether he is presumed guilty or not should have also been extended to him especially since he wasn't a flight risk. You let your ego and pride for whatever reason cloud your judgement."

The room was deadly quiet. Deep down, Walcott knew he couldn't defend himself but he hated Rick. He hated him since they were in the academy together. For early on, everyone could tell that Rick was cut out to be a cop.

He repeated topped the class in investigation and interview skills and he currently holds the top score at the shooting range since they all left the academy 15 years ago. He wouldn't admit it but a tiny percentage of him doesn't really believe that Rick killed Tiggs.

His record as a cop proves that. He saw Tiggs autopsy report. The gun was pressed close to Tiggs's chest. There were burns patterns around the bullet holes on Tiggs's body. In all the maylay, it is possible that someone got hold of Rick's gun and close enough to shoot Tiggs. It could be someone he trusted but shouldn't have.

Either way, he was too proud to admit out loud what he was thinking. Never in a million years. Captain Childs closed the file in front of him.

"The decision of this panel is final. Now get the f*ck out!" **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne was grateful that Maggie agreed to temporary cover some of her duties at the hospital until the frenzy died down. She felt the stares and heard the whispers when she dropped Carl, Sophia and Andre to school. She told them to stick together and look after each other.

Then she wrote a letter to the preschool that Judith and Logan attend asking that they be excused from school for a couple of days. She however, had already made up her mind and planned on keeping them at home whether the school approved or not. **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Three days later…**_

"Grimes! You have a visitor."

Rick blinked several times. He didn't want Michonne visiting him so often. He was shocked and then grateful to see it was Abe. They shook hands between the bars.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't know what happen until one of my clients texted me. I was in Germany on an assignment."

"You're here now. That's all that matters. You should go and see Michonne and the kids."

"I already have. They were my first stop."

Rick smiled. He should have known better. He knows he doesn't have to tell Abe to check in on his family.

"So when are you getting out?"

"I have a bail hearing in a couple of days."

"Do you foresee any hiccups?"

"No. The bail could be high but I am hoping that I will be released on my own merit. I'm not a flight risk. My family is here. I'm not going to leave them."

"Well…let's hope the judge sees it that way too." Abe stepped closer to Rick. "Do you need me to pull any strings? I have a few favours I could call in from my past clients."

"No. I want this to be as clean as possible. I don't want to give them anymore ammunition against me. I don't want anyone claiming impropriety on my part. So many other things have gone wrong already."

"Ok, but don't hesitate to say the word."

Rick nodded. **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Michonne waited nervously for the officers to bring Rick into the court room. It was finally his bail hearing after his paperwork got conveniently lost twice, delaying his appearance in court. When Rick was brought in, she rose from her seat. An officer stepped between her and him. Her eyes swelled with tears.

"I'll be ok." He whispered to her.

She nodded sitting back down. During their exchange, they didn't see Officer Tiggs heavily pregnant wife walked in. She and several of her family members were staring coldly ay her. She looked away. They stood again when the judge walked in. **~*~*~*~*~***

The prosecutor took ten minutes to present the brief and somewhat distorted facts of the case to support his position of asking Rick to be remanded until trial. Now it was Rick's attorney's turn.

"Your honour. Rick is a family man and the father of very young children. He isn't going anywhere. His wife need him. His children need him."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

All eyes turned around. Mrs Tiggs was on her feet.

"I am a widow because of this man's recklessness! I will never see my husband again! My unborn child will never know his father."

Mrs Tiggs turned to Michonne.

"Why should he get to go home to his family when my husband will never come home to his?"

She turned back to the judge.

"If he's innocent, let the courts decided but until then, he doesn't get to go home as if everything is alright."

The court room was filled with a deafening silence.

"Court will reconvene in ten minutes." **~*~*~*~*~***

It was the slowest ten minutes of Michonne's life. She was ringing her own fingers as they all stared at the judge.

"I have heard your argument Mrs Tiggs but there is one flaw in your reasoning. Because the court is rightfully the only body that can pronounce guilt or innocence on a man, we talk the stance that a man is innocent until proven guilty.

Since those are one of the pillars of the justice system, Officer Grimes should be allowed to go home in the interest of that notion that he is infact innocent of what he's accused of and should not be punished unnecessarily for it."

Rick looked back at Michonne who covered her mouth in surprise. Rick is coming home. The judge now looked at Michonne and then to Rick.

"However, I cannot and it should not be ignored of the fact that an officer is dead."

Michonne fell sick to her stomach and Rick's closed his eyes.

"A family was left without a husband and father and while you claimed that you are innocent, there is enough evidence against you. You may not flee because of your young family but we cannot take the chance that should you be release and the pressure mount that you will not abscond. Bail is denied."

Michonne burst into tears as Rick is quickly taken out of the room. **~*~*~*~*~***


	24. Chapter 24

**Mending Fences – Chapter 24: "Future"**

After his bail hearing Michonne couldn't see Rick as he was taken away immediately. As she left the courtroom, she felt the angry eyes of Officer Tiggs family. She didn't look at them for fear and held back her tears. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her pain anymore. Now that Rick is not coming home she will have to be the rock for her family.

She pulled out of the parking lot of the court house and began her sickening journey home to her frighten and traumatised children. She needs to hold it together as best as she can for them and truth be told…she was scared. The trial could start within weeks or months, depending on the pace of the investigation.

Her family will be under even more scrutiny as the media will hound them. She pulled up to the driveway, switched off the engine and took a deep breath. She was glad Carl, Sophia and Andre were still at school and Carol decided to take Judith and Logan with her to work. She dialled Abe's number.

"Hey. Is everything ok?"

"No Abe. It's not. Rick was denied bail. He's not coming home."

"Where are the children?"

"Carl, Sophia and Andre are in school and Carol has Judith and Logan."

"Ok. Is there anything I can do?"

"That's why I'm calling. I didn't have the strength to pick Carl and the others from school. Can you do it? Please?"

"Of course! Consider it done!"

"Thank you. Pick them up about an hour before school's over. I want them to be home before the bell rings and anyone got word of Rick's bail hearing."

"I understand."

There was a pause between them.

"What is it Michonne?"

"Do you know of any good civil attorneys?"

"I might. Why?"

"I need to send letters to all the local media houses to not visit my home or harass my children during the days leading up to and during the trial. If they do I will sue their asses."

"I'll call in a favour."

"I can't thank you enough Abe."

"You are doing what you have to do to protect your family and I will do whatever I can to facilitate that. I'll call you."

"I'll call the school and let them know you are coming."

She hung up and went into the house. **~*~*~***

Being back in his cell, Rick felt relieved. He couldn't bear to see Michonne's tears. He was dying to see his children. He missed them terribly but they will not see him like this, caged like an animal. He cried. **~*~*~***

A school aide spoke to Carl's and Sophia's biology and maths teachers after which they were asked to come to the principal's office. They were both shocked to see the other there.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Sophia."

Principal Beckett addressed them.

"Mr. Abraham Ford is here to take you guys home."

"Why? School isn't over yet."

"He didn't say. Get your things. He's waiting outside." **~*~*~***

With book bags in hand they walked down the corridor and out of the main door. Abe was parked in the school's car park waiting for them. They put their bags in the back of the car and got in.

"What's going on Uncle Abe?"

"Your mother will explain. I need to pick up Andre." **~*~*~***

The teacher handed over a sleeping Andre to Abe and he put him gently in the backseat of the car. Half an hour later, Carl, Sophia and a now awake Andre was in the kitchen. Michonne hugged Abe and he left. She put plates of sandwiches in front of them.

"Is daddy coming home today?"

Michonne looked at Andre quietly and then at Carl and Sophia. Carl already read her face.

"Daddy's not coming home today Dre." Carl said softly.

Sophia and Andre bowed their heads. Then Andre pushed his sandwich away.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Michonne choked up.

"You have to eat sweetie."

Andre kept his head bowed, ringing his fingers.

"Can I go to my room please?"

"Yes."

Andre jumped off the chair and ran out the kitchen and up the stairs. Sophia looked sheepishly at her and she nodded. She left the kitchen as well. Carl stayed and finished his sandwich.

"I'm going to do homework."

"Ok."

Once alone, Michonne bagged Andre's uneaten ham sandwich in a Ziplock and put it in the fridge. She picked up Carl's and Sophia's plate and in a fit of rage flung them into the sink, breaking them. She gripped the sides of the kitchen sink and her body trembled as she broke down. **~*~*~***

Carl, Sophia and Andre retired to bed early and around 7:45 pm, Morgan and Carol brought home an exhausted and sleeping Judith and Logan. They took them to master bedroom and they walked back to the car

"Since I'm not seeing Rick, I take it he didn't get bail."

Michonne shook her head and they hugged her.

"We will get through this and Rick will come home. You have to believe that. You have to believe it for the children."

"I'm trying to. I really am. We just can't seem to catch a break. Everything is stacked against us."

"Morgan and I will keep the media honest. We'll take them to task for every story they print. They just want to sell papers but we know the kind of man Rick is. We will report the truth."

"Thank you."

Michonne waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway andshe retreated inside. **~*~*~***

 _ **Present day…..**_

Michonne took about a dozen pictures of Glen and Maggie's peacefully sleeping son. Glen went to the store to get a few baby supplies.

"He is the cutest baby ever and he has so much hair!" Michonne whispered to her friend.

She took a few more pictures and they closed the room behind them. She hugged Maggie.

"I'm so happy for you! You have wanted to be a mother for so long! You will be great."

"Thank you Michonne!"

They moved to sit on the back patio.

"Have you guys come up with a name yet?"

"No and we're not in a rush either. We want to savour his namelessness until we have to be screaming his name and running after him when he's up to mischief."

Michonne laughed.

"Trust me, you will find the energy you didn't know you have because you want to protect them from bringing harm to themselves."

"And you have five Michonne! Five!"

"I know! Do you plan on having anymore?"

"Oh God no! Not now! Not for the next four/five years or so. My crouch is still on fire from the delivery!"

"Maggie!"

"What?! It's true! When you had Judith and Logan within a year of each other I told Glen that you were crazy. I couldn't bear having two babies a year within each other."

"Logan's conception was pure greed….on Rick's part! He couldn't get enough!"

Maggie shook her head in amusement.

"Hahaha! When I found out I was pregnant again, I didn't speak to him for three weeks but he wasn't fazed one bit. He was walking around like a damn proud peacock. After Logan was born, I banned him from touching me!"

"How did he take it?"

"Well, when the kids weren't at home he would walk around the house shirtless, showing of his chest and arm muscles, teasing me."

"Ohhhh. He was fighting fire with fire!"

"Yes and I ignored him for awhile but after some time, I was getting hot and bothered."

"And you gave in…didn't you?"

"I plead the fifth!"

Maggie had to cover her mouth from laughing loud and waking up the baby. So far, he's been the perfect little bundle of joy she could ever ask for. A text came through on Maggie's cell. It was from Glen.

"It's Glen. He's on his way home."

"That is my cue to leave."

"No. You don't have to go."

"Trust me Maggie. You want to have this alone time with Glen and your baby. Very soon you will be begging for it. I should know."

Maggie walked Michonne to the door and they hugged.

"Let me know when it's a good time to bring by Carl and the other children. They want to see the baby."

"I will. Thanks for the visit."

They hugged again and Michonne left. **~*~*~***

Rick went mall shopping with Logan and Sophia while Michonne visited Glen and Maggie. While Rick did some browsing for Michonne and himself, Sophia was bullied by Logan into a toy store.

Rick was sceptical and warned her to keep a close eye on her baby brother. She promised and Logan dragged her to the other side of the mall. Rick gave her some money and watched them vanishing to a store. He walked further down thinking about Michonne and smiled at how blessed he was.

Their children are well balanced and their domestic life showed no signs of mental trauma all thanks to Michonne. He wanted to thank Michonne…truly thank her and not in a sexual way. He wanted to show his real appreciation for her and he needed to think long and hard about it. He browsed the store carefully. **~*~*~***

Sophia followed Logan all around the store with a small trolley. She reminded him of the rules.

"Remember what mom said. You must pick atleast one toy that's educational and constructive. So it's either a puzzle piece game, word search book or Lego set."

She looked in the trolley. It was filled with toy cars and trains.

"No more recreational toys."

She pushed the trolley over to the educational section of the store and Logan reluctantly followed. He moved up and down the aisle slowly and after a minute he picked out a 200 piece Jurassic Park puzzle piece and put it in the trolley.

"Ok. One more and that's it."

He looked around again and pointed to a Lego bucket at the top of the shelf. Sophia reached up and took it down. It was a 500 piece Lego set.

"You sure?"

Logan looked at the pictures on the bucket of the various buildings that can be built with the pieces inside.

"Yes. I want it."

She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Ok."

They walked to the cashier. **~*~*~***

Rick visited several other stores yet he couldn't find what he was looking for. He himself didn't quite understand what he wanted but know he would know when he saw it. Sophia and Logan re-joined him. Logan was eating an ice-cream sandwich

"Got what you guys wanted?"

"Logan did."

"You didn't buy anything for yourself?"

"How could I? I spent all the money on him."

Rick eyed Logan who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well that's what happens. The baby of the family gets everything."

Sophia shrugs her shoulder.

"I'm hungry daddy."

Sophia looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? You just ate a hotdog just ten minutes ago and you're stuffing your face with ice-cream!"

"I'm still hungry!" Logan protested.

"Come on. I'm hungry myself."

They headed to the food court. **~*~*~***

Rick returned to their table with an eight slice Hawaiian pizza, spicy hot wings and cinnamon bread sticks. The pizza was drowning in ketchup and mustard. Both he and Logan dug in without hesitation.

"Dad!"

Rick looked at his daughter. She pointed at the pizza.

"Where's my salad?"

"What?"

"My salad?"

"What salad?"

"I don't eat this junk anymore."

"Since when?!"

"Since I'm getting fat!"

"What fat?!"

"Can't you see?"

She stood up and twirled around for him to see. Rick squinted at his fit, athletic daughter.

"Are you serious? You eat pizza at home all the time."

"Yes but mom always has lettuce, cucumbers, sweet peppers and other healthy stuff on the side! Plus she doesn't smoother anything in ketchup! Do you know how much calories there are in ketchup?! Only Logan eats that much ketchup."

Rick looked at Logan who only smiled, licking the ketchup off his fingers. Sophia stood up and stretched out her hand. Defeated, Rick retrieved a $100 and gave it to her. Sophia skipped off. Logan shrugged his shoulder and continued eating.

"Michonne never makes salad for me…." He mumbled. **~*~*~***

While in the line, a familiar voice spoke to the clerk next to her. She turned around and smiled. She tapped the man on his shoulder and he looked around.

"Hi! Remember me?!"

The man leaned his head thinking.

"It's me Sophia! You helped me take my mom to the hospital when she was attacked. It's Shane right?!"

He smiled.

"Yes!" They hugged. "I remember you! How are you? How is your mom?"

"She's good. You saved her life!"

"Awww. It was nothing. You guys needed help." He looked around. "Is she here with you? I would like to say hi to her."

"No. I'm here with my dad and baby brother."

She pointed to them across the food court.

"Hey. Why don't you come over and say hello. I would love you to meet dad."

"Are you sure that will be okay? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No. It's fine."

Reluctantly he followed her. **~*~*~***

Rick was about to bite into another slice of pizza when he saw Sophia chatting with a fully grown man. He put the slice down when he saw them hug and he became concerned even though they appear to know each other. He was about to go over to investigate when they started heading over to them so he tried not to think the worst. **~*~*~***

Rick displayed his best intimidating face that he could muster.

"Dad, there is someone I'll like you to meet." She pointed at Shane. "This is Mr…." She looked at him. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your last name."

"It's Walsh. Shane Walsh."

Sophia smiled.

"This is Mr Walsh. He is the one who took mom to the hospital when we were attacked in the grocery's parking lot."

She looked at Shane.

"This is my dad Rick Grimes."

Rick rose to his feet grateful and shook Shane's hand.

"Thank you for what you did. I don't even want to think what would have happened to Michonne if you weren't there to help."

"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else."

"That maybe so but still…thank you."

Shane smiled. Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Shane!"

They looked around and a woman was walking towards them. She looked annoyed.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

"I was just talking to someone I met a few years back. She was just introducing me to her family."

"She?!"

The woman eyed Sophia and it made Sophia shrink back.

"Who? Her? Where do you know her from?"

"He helped my mother."

"Oh."

The atmosphere was tight with awkwardness. The woman stretched out her hand to Sophia.

"I'm Evette. Shane's fiancée."

"Hi. I'm Sophia. This is my dad."

They shook hands but it seemed like Evette didn't want to let go. Shane stared at her but she ignored him, instead looking straight at Rick, smiling. He introduced them to Logan.

"This is my son, Logan."

Logan smiled but when Evette saw him, the colour drained from her face. Shane noticed.

"Hey, What's wrong?'

"Not...nothing."

She continued staring at the little boy.

"Yes. We should go now."

Before Shane could respond, she walked away. Shane looked after her, while Rick and Sophia looked at each other and then at Logan.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know but I better be going. It was nice seeing you again Sophia and meeting you Rick."

He waved to Logan and he left.

"That was weird." Sophia said as she sat down to eat her veggie salad.

"Yes. It was." Rick agreed as he looked at his son and at the woman several times. **~*~*~***

When Rick pulled up in the driveway, Sophia jumped out and Logan followed her.

"Logan!"

"Yes daddy."

Rick gestured to him.

"That woman that we met today…do you know her?"

He shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Because it looks like she knows you."

Logan was confused.

"How does she know me?"

"I don't know."

Logan shrugged and went inside. Just then, Michonne drove up. Rick waited for her. She greeted him with a kiss but he was tense.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I hope nothing." **~*~*~***

Getting no results from Augustus and Mary, Jason decided to get his son on his own. Maybe he could reason with this Sasha woman and if that doesn't work, he'll just take Caleb even if it means by force. Sasha better not get in his way.

A friend of his is willing to provide him with a place in Mexico to stay once he has Caleb. He only had one chance at this and he wasn't going to blow it. It was almost 10 pm when he jumped into Sasha's backyard. He assumed that both she and Caleb were asleep.

He jimmied the lock to the backdoor and slipped inside. He sneaked around and as he moved from room to room, he got an eerie feeling in his stomach. The house felt empty…vacant. He moved to the bedroom. They were all empty. He checked the closet and there were clothes there.

Something still didn't feel right. He touched the bed. It was cold….icy. They haven't been slept in for awhile. A thought dawn on him. Did Sasha run away with Caleb? They are not here and seemed for some time. He needed confirmation. **~*~*~***

Jason waited till around seven am to return. He approached the neighbour watering her plants cautiously.

"Hi. I'm wondering if I'm in the right place."

"Where are you looking for?"

He pointed to Sasha's house.

"Is this #2819 Mitan Avenue?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. I'm looking for my sister. She gave me that address."

"Sasha?"

"Yes!"

"Well she lives here or she use too."

Jason's jaw stiffened.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her leave a couple of days or a week ago and I haven't seen her since."

"Did she moved out?"

"I don't know."

"Was she alone?"

"No. She had a little boy with her."

"Ok."

Jason turned and began walking down the street, livid. Sasha took Caleb and ran but she couldn't have done this on her own. She didn't take a single article of clothing. Someone is helping her. He started formulating his next plan of action. **~*~*~***

Sasha was shocked at how comfortable living with Abe was and how good he had gotten at being a father to Caleb. She went out a few job interviews despite Abe vowing to fully support her financially and he has lived up to his word.

Caleb has taken to Abe and they have been having some great father/ son time, doting on the little boy as much as he can and a few times it made her cry. She loves Caleb but it should have been Nicole having the time of her life with her son. She should be alive to share these happy moments.

Abe seemed to have also taken some time off from work to spend with them which she loved. She looks on from the sofa as Abe tickles Caleb mercilessly on the floor and laughed. A knock on the door distracted them. She motioned that she will check it out. At the door, a postman handed her a letter marked "CONFIDENTIAL". She signed and took it back to Abe.

"Open it. You live here now. You can open whatever mail comes here."

She did and after reading a few lines covered her mouth. Abe became alert.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from the attorney. A 4 week adoption application have been put to the courts and if there is no contest, we must attend a hearing where we can finally adopt Caleb."

Abe gobbled Caleb and walked to her. She held the little boy as he read the letter and unexpectedly Abe pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't wait for us to officially be a family."

She looked at him.

"Me too."

She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Since that is the case, I think it's time you officially meet Rick and the rest of the gang."

She smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." **~*~*~***


End file.
